The Thriller
by Kippis05
Summary: She supposed that she was still upset with him, but, it didn't matter how she felt towards the panda now, did it? He was here to stay, whether she wanted him to be or not. This is a story tailored to fit songs in memory of the late King Of Pop.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Thriller – Shuffled TiPo's**_

* * *

A/N: This is based on BuddhaBooty's original song shuffle idea done a while back, though this time the music is shuffled in homage to one music artist in particular. On June 25, we lost one of our most important musical figures, one man who has changed the entire world with his talent and his voice.

Over five decades, Michael Jackson has been an inspiration for three generations, and will continue to be for the years ahead. God bless you Mike, and rest in peace.

Now, I realize that there are a ton of Tigress/Po fics out there on the forum, some that I myself have posted as well, _but _I love this pairing way too much to not write about them. So if you have a problem with a tiger and a panda sharing some common interests, then don't read it. 'Tis a simple request, no? There's that, _and _I wanted to take a short break from another TiPo fic I was commissioned to do in the meantime. YEEHAW!

So, please enjoy and leave a comment!

* * *

**Smile – 1995 **

* * *

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Po gave her a smug, yet playful, smirk.

She rolled her eyes, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest. "Panda, do _not _start an argument with me…unless you forgot who you're talking to."

Tigress looked at him curiously as he approached the obstacle course; he began dangling one of his legs off the ledge, turning his head back at her for a split second. "Last chance Tigress. Admit it or I'll prove it, tenders or no tenders."

"Go ahead. It's your funeral."

He sighed and jumped onto the spinning dragons, and in just a few short moments, the panda effectively re-created his epic failure from his first time on the course just days ago. While she watched him from the sidelines, she didn't notice that the frown on her face slowly faded into the tiniest ghost of a smile.

Po finally noticed her facial expression as he fumbled through the wooden warriors…

"I _knew _it!"

…and proceeded to get his ass handed to him.

* * *

**Beat It - 1982 **

* * *

Tigress fell flat against her bedroll, utterly spent.

Before today, she had never been so humiliated in all her life. Every stance, every new technique, everything she'd been taught…meant next to nothing now. She had lost the one and _only _chance she would ever have to prove her worth.

Her Master must have thought of her as a complete failure.

How could Oogway have chosen such a fat slob to take such a prestigious title? Tigress knew just as well as the rest of the surely Five did—that designation was rightfully hers. She heard Crane's voice from across the hall. No doubt that damned panda stumbled into the wrong room.

With as much decency as she could muster, Tigress stood from her bed and made for the door to tear it open, meeting a thoroughly frightened set of jade green eyes glowing in the dim moonlight. _Good, you should be afraid._

"Master Tigress! Sorry for waking you…" the panda went on into a worry induced rant. She wanted nothing to do with it.

"You don't belong here." She said matter-of-factly.

"Right, of course. This is your room—"

"No." Tigress whispered darkly, "You don't belong at the Jade Palace. You are a disgrace to kung fu, and if you have any respect for who we are, and what we do, you will be gone by morning." She slammed the door in his face for effect.

The sooner he was gone, the better.

* * *

**The Way You Make Me Feel – 1987 **

* * *

Sure, he had admittedly had a bit of a crush on her for as long as he could remember, but gods, seeing her in person…she was beautiful. Totally, and utterly drop dead stunning.

As each day flew by, Po found this somewhat newfound realization harder and harder to ignore.

It was safe to say that even though she wasn't any closer to him now than the day she called him a 'Master', he'd gladly hand her his heart, and go to the ends of the Earth to make her every wish come true.

If she would only give him a chance.

He watched her idly from the doorframe of the training hall as she meditated down in the courtyard. She looked so delicate, so peaceful…perhaps even, at least as far as he was concerned, perfect. And seeing how panicky he'd become whenever she was around him, how were his feelings not obvious to her, or to anyone else for that matter?

And yet, if she had any idea of the feelings he was harboring for her, she wouldn't hesitate to pummel him into a pile of dust.

It was no wonder that his legs turned to jelly when she looked up at him from her spot in the courtyard, smiling and gently beckoning him down to join her.

* * *

**Say Say Say – 1983 **

* * *

"Panda, what the _hell _is your problem!?"

"It's you!" He yelled, getting in her face, "It's always you! You know what, just forget it; I don't even know why I bother trying…"

He turned around and walked away from her, towards his bedroom, where he hoped that she would respect his privacy, so he could at the very least cool off. But she wasn't through with him yet. She lunged forward and grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me…"

"_Dammit Tigress_!" She slowly backed away, completely stunned by his reaction. Po _never_ swore, not even if it was warranted. "What do you want me to say, huh!? That I'm wrong and you're right!? It's all a game with you, isn't it?"

"I…"

"NO!" He roared, "I tried to be nice, tried to shrug off the _hell _you put me through. And for what!?"

Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he stared at her, his entire body shaking like a leaf. Tigress said nothing, only because he was absolutely right. She had been so cold to him, so unforgiving and harsh, even after everything he had done for her. And for what indeed…some stupid grudge that didn't even matter?

She tried stopping him, but he pushed her away, swearing violently and storming through the doors of the training hall.

* * *

**The Girl Is Mine - 1982**

**

* * *

**

So there he was, outside her door with a bouquet of fresh peonies, stammering like a complete idiot. While truthfully, Tigress hadn't expected him to actually stoke some courage and ask her forthright, she was glad that he did. It saved her the trouble of doing it herself, especially now…since she found out that her position was being threatened by another woman.

He continued to spit out mindless drivel, as if he had lost his ability to speak; and while she'd never admit it out loud…she _did _think that he looked utterly adorable in his embarrassment.

"So…I mean, well—ah, what I was trying to ask you is that…um, gods, is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

She grinned and chuckled, "It's just you."

"Oh, okay," he cleared his throat, "Tigress, I've been meaning to ask you, uh—" Tigress cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Po, I want you to shut up for just a minute so I can explain something to you…" The panda nodded, and she continued, "First, if you're not skilled at finding the words when asking a woman out on a date, it's usually good to practice your 'speech' beforehand. Second, don't get all emotional when she unmercifully shoots you down," his face dropped when she said this.

"And third…"

Oh. Merciful. Gods. She was rejecting him. _Well…at least I gave it a shot—_

She pecked his cheek, "I'd love to."

* * *

**Butterflies – 2001 **

* * *

She stared off towards the horizon, watching the moon hung low in the sky, just barely touching the mountaintops.

Until the moment that she hugged her arms close to her chest did she realize that her entire body was shaking, but it didn't seem to faze her…at least, not at the moment. Something was wrong, something was very wrong, and she knew it. The things she thought now, the things that she felt; there was no way she could make any sense of it.

It was just one stupid kiss, _one _stupid vulnerable moment when she let her guard down.

So why then, as small and insignificant as it was, did it seem like so much more?

What did it mean?

_Intensity. Adoration. Longing. Passion…_as hard as she tried to find it, there were no adjectives to describe what she felt toward what it was they shared.

All she could ask herself was _Why_? How could she allow herself to be blinded by an emotion so feeble, so fleeting; something that could make her truly happy, but could also cause her inconceivable agony?

"Tigress…?"

She knew that voice—so calm and understanding.

But she still didn't know what to feel.

* * *

**I'll Be There – 1970**

* * *

What had he done?

Po sat curled up in the silky bed sheets where she'd been beside him just moments ago, staring at the closed door that she had walked through. She obviously needed some time alone, and he wasn't going to stand in her way. She seemed hurt, betrayed; left him without saying a word.

He felt terribly guilty about it, and yet…

She had followed him, hadn't she? He had left the Valley without so much as a goodbye, and she came after him. But he only left because he didn't feel like he was wanted.

She understood that.

And that was why she followed him, in the hopes of bringing him back.

That's when suddenly, all of the doubts flew from him. All of the insecurities, the guesswork. She was here. She wanted to be with him, and, as far as he could tell, she wanted to be with him forever.

Just then, by fate, or sheer dumb luck, the door creaked open, slowly, carefully, and she walked in…her eyes falling on him. She looked noticeably uncomfortable and dropped her eyes to the floor. He only smiled and gasped out, "Tigress, I'm sorry. I…I almost ruined everything…I'm so, so sorry."

She shook her head and smiled sadly, "I understand. It's just that—this is hard for me. It was…this is all so sudden."

He stretched his arms out, and she slowly came to him. "I'm willing to give it a shot if you are."

"I…I think I am too."

He held her, then, simply held her, until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' – 1983 **

* * *

Tigress yelped as she fell on her backside…Po was grinning toothily only a few feet away, obviously enjoying this newfound advantage over her just a bit too much. She growled and jumped to her feet, glaring at him. _Damn him and his good cooking…_

"Po…"

"Ah ah," he chided, "I told you that if you wanted a dumpling, you'd have to ask nicely."

He rattled the bowl in front of her face, those steaming, perfectly rounded delicacies taunting the tiger with their intoxicating bouquet. Instead of taking her usual defensive stance, she eyed the panda curiously, a small frown forming on her muzzle, "Fine…can I—"

"Oh _please_, Tigress. You can do better."

She gritted her teeth, "May I _please _have a dumpling?"

"Sure…" he held out the bowl to her, the arrogant grin on his face never faltering. When she reached out to grab one, a pair of chopsticks popped her in the nose, sending her reeling back a few feet.

"…But you're gonna have to do a lot better than that."

She rubbed her nose and looked at him with a furious expression. Tigress wasn't one to fool around like this, but when she recognized that tone in his voice and the look in his eyes, she knew exactly what he was trying to do—he was challenging her. Her eyes glimmered as she studied him, anticipating his next move. Watching. Waiting…

"Well? You want one or not?" he asked.

She smiled and leaned forward, "Why yes, _Master_, as a matter of fact I do…"

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled.

Her lips curled upward, just enough to bear her fangs, "Yes."

"Then come and get 'em."

* * *

**Black Or White – 1991 **

* * *

She told him she loved him.

For the first time in his life, he should have been happy.

But he wasn't.

That night as he lay in bed, tossing, turning, unable to sleep, he thought about what he had, what _they _had. All the moments they shared, both the good and the bad ones, couldn't put his mind at ease. They had a wonderful friendship, and an undividable bond, but…

It didn't matter how much he cared about her, or how deep his affection ran.

He knew better. They weren't meant to be together. And although she never even hinted at the notion, he surmised, at least with some level of certainty, that she felt the same way. It could never work out between them.

They were just too different.

* * *

**Whatever Happens – 1997**

* * *

Tigress watched him from across the table. His head was bowed, absentmindedly picking his food with his chopsticks. And when he reached for his wine glass, the glass shook ever so slightly as he brought it up to his lips, slowly sipping it. Po looked up at her and smiled awkwardly.

He was dead nervous…and she found it endearing.

But then again, her choice of attire probably wasn't helping his anxiety, either.

Although at first she wasn't too keen on the idea, Viper finally coaxed her into wearing a dress to dinner; a gorgeous scarlet red bit with no back, low front, and a silk scarf to match. She looked good. Hell, she _felt _good. She was allowed to feel that way about herself, wasn't she? After all, it had been quite a while since she felt this way.

Of course, Po made her feel that way, didn't he?

Then she smiled at him, and he looked back down at his plate.

He shuffled his feet awkwardly and spared her a fleeting glance; his striking jaded eyes sparkled in the candlelight. "Tigress." Her name. A sign of acknowledgement, as always.

But it was the way he said it…

She wondered for a split second whether it was proper to call him Dragon Warrior or just Po. Somehow he knew what she was thinking, somehow. Because what she called him…well, it depended on the situation. For a few moments longer they sat in total silence, not knowing what to say, not knowing where their time together here would go.

And sure enough, there he was, still fidgeting in his seat, staring at his place setting. Well, this was certainly getting them nowhere.

Damn him and his nervous twitch! His food was not _that_ interesting…

She took his hand on the table, stilling his rapidly tapping fingers. "Po. Relax. It's just me." She looked at him intently. He was obviously thinking of what to say. Either that, or working up the nerve to speak something on his mind…

"I know…" He swallowed hard and gripped her hand.

"That's why I asked you here tonight. To talk about you. About _us_."

* * *

Well, that does it for me, folks. I hope nobody murders me for taking a song from the Jackson 5; it popped up in my shuffle list, I swear! Besides, Michael _was _in the group, was he not? Anyway, thanks for reading and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this! Or if you didn't, don't hesitate to tell me why you hate the crap out of me…

And as a final note: Rest in peace, Mr. Jackson. I know you're Moonwalking up in Heaven.

Cheers :)


	2. First Track: Smile

_**The Thriller  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Disclaimer: **Kung Fu Panda is © 2008 DreamWorks Animation SKG

A/N: Well, here we are, just as I mentioned in "Elegant, Graceful, and Clumsy" (…God, that's a mouthful) with an update to this story. (I probably should have found a way to shorten up the title there, shouldn't I?) XD okay nevermind, I'm not always creative, so deal with it.

The point is I'm continuing the story, so to those of you who have PM'd me asking about it should be satisfied…at least I sincerely hope so. I'm also going to also post the links to the music that I've written these fics to, so that you can enjoy the same songs that I did when I wrote these. Listening to music and reading at the same time. Just the way God intended…

******Link:** http :// www . you tube . com / watch?v=2HsJ7CgmIVM (close spaces where needed)

So, please, as I always humbly request: Read, Enjoy, and if you have a moment, Review!

* * *

**First Track – Smile**

**Recorded in 1995, part of the album '**_**HIStory'**_

* * *

--

She was going to kill him.

And if she had to do it right here, in the middle of the training hall, in front of Master Shifu, in front of her friends _and _in front of the palace workers, then so be it. It was one thing that he earned his place among them as a master, took all the glory for defeating Tai Lung, and still had enough energy left over to stuff his _fat_ face until it exploded…

Alright, maybe she was being a little too presumptuous, but she had every right to be, didn't she?

How many years had she trained; how many scrapes, cuts, and broken bones had she suffered to get where she was today? She was a warrior. He was the son of a noodle chef.

Fine, maybe he did have an encyclopedic knowledge of kung fu. But what escaped her was _how_, in the course of just five days, he was able to not only master the basics of the art, but also defeat a man who had trained for over twenty years, mastered every scroll in the archives, was detained in a prison for twenty more years, escaped without so much as a scratch, had almost killed her, her friends, her master…and was more than willing to destroy the Valley to get what he wanted.

Well, suffice it to say, Po had earned her respect.

At least that much Tigress was certain of. But the sheer audacity of the panda to think that he could actually start an argument with her…_that _was crossing the line. She could learn to tolerate his goofy personality, that he just _had_ to giggle uncontrollably at _every_ _damn _little joke that Mantis made, or now, that every morning when she woke up and tore her door open to bid her Master good morning…

He'd be standing there.

Smiling, laughing…gods, she just wanted to rip that ecstatic grin right from his face. Her face contorted at the thought. _Okay, easy there. Just take some deep breaths and calm down. _

On the brighter side, he _was_ a good cook, and as much as she wanted to deny it, his impersonation of Shifu was endearing. Not funny, but endearing. And better yet, although the panda was able to beat that snow leopard at his own game, at least Tigress could go to bed tonight knowing that she could kick his ass halfway across the province blindfolded, Dragon Warrior or not.

But so help her, if he didn't stop badgering her about that one stupid gesture she made…

"Oh come _on _Tigress, just admit it!" Po prodded her side.

Oh, _Hell_ no. He did not. Did he just touch her? She turned on her heel and glared at him. "Don't. Touch. _Me_."

_Gods I hate you. Stupid panda._

He just smiled, "Fine. Admit it and I won't touch you."

She growled, "Admit what?" This panda really wanted to get his ass kicked, didn't he?

"That you smiled at me." His grin turned the slightest bit smug. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was obvious that he knew that it was eating her up inside. Okay _fine_, so she smiled at him. What was so special about that? It certainly wasn't the first time she smiled! Hell, she could clearly recall smiling when Monkey tripped and fell down the stairs.

Of course, that was almost two years ago. _Damn it all._

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Po gave her a smug, yet playful, smirk.

She rolled her eyes, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest. "Panda, do _not _start an argument with me…unless you've forgotten who you're talking to."

Tigress looked at him curiously as he slowly approached the obstacle course. He began dangling one of his legs off the side of the ledge, turning his head back at her with that same smirk still gracing his lips. "Last chance, Tigress. Admit it or I'll prove it, tenders or no tenders."

The striped feline probably shouldn't have been enjoying this as much as she was, but getting front row seats to the panda's ultimate downfall would probably turn out to be just the tonic she needed. She could have smirked, hell, she could have even chuckled, but she wasn't ready to give him that satisfaction.

Instead she simply replied: "Go ahead, it's your funeral."

He sighed and jumped onto the spinning dragons, and in just a few short moments, the panda effectively re-created his epic failure from his first time on the course just days ago. While she watched him from the sidelines, she didn't notice that the frown on her face slowly faded into the tiniest ghost of a smile.

Po finally noticed her facial expression as he fumbled through the wooden warriors…

"I _knew _it!"

…and proceeded to get his ass handed to him.

Well, she was right about one thing; this definitely _was_ entertaining. And it did make her feel better.

She could feel bad about putting him up to this later, because for now, watching him as he clumsily stumbled onto the field of fire—"_OH GODS IN HEAVEN, NO_!!"—made all of it worthwhile.


	3. Second Track: Beat It

_**The Thriller  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Disclaimer: **Kung Fu Panda is © 2008 DreamWorks Animation SKG

A/N: You know, it's funny…I didn't realize that writing these would make me appreciate MJ more than I already do, but I guess I was way off! I'm really enjoying writing this! Like the previous chapter, this is told mainly in Tigress' POV. Oh, and before I forget, here's the link to the music video for your listening pleasure:

**http:// www. you tube .com / watch?v=Uqxo1SKB0z8&feature=channel_page **(close spaces where needed)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Second Track – Beat It**

**Recorded in 1982, part of the album '**_**Beat It'**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**--  
**_

The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. There was something inherently spiritual about the old fruit tree.

Even now, as it lay dormant overlooking the valley, it still held the same radiance, the same…protection, she had always sought. Tigress had always found peace here through meditation, but peace just wouldn't come to her tonight. She could hear her friends in the distance as she sat alone, laughing and sharing stories with the panda, as if he had been training with them for years. As if he was one of them.

So, where did that leave her?

Tigress sighed heavily and sat down, looking up at the empty expanse of the night sky.

She supposed that she was still upset with him, but, it didn't matter how she felt towards the panda now, did it? He was here to stay, whether she wanted him to be there or not. It wasn't that she hated him, at least not so much anymore. He had proven himself, and that should have been good enough for her. But it wasn't. She only wanted the Dragon Scroll because she felt that she had earned it. Tigress had always wondered if she was being selfish for believing that she was the only one worthy of being the Dragon Warrior, but her friends had unanimously agreed—she was a shoe-in for the title.

That was why she was the leader of the Furious Five, why she trained herself so hard every day, often fighting fatigue, tiredness, hunger…just to prove herself to her Master. At least Tai Lung had always gotten that from him. Shifu had never let the snow leopard think that he was deserving of anything less. He always had Shifu's unconditional love to fall back on. She didn't. Unlike Tai Lung, she had to fight for Shifu's acceptance her entire life. She had been a faithful and obedient daughter to him, had gone above and beyond what he asked of her.

Was it any wonder why she was so deeply hurt when Master Oogway chose that fat blob to take the title? Although now that she reflected on it, when Po had looked up to them for help when the task of being the Dragon Warrior was thrown at him, they didn't make things any easier.

Well, _she _didn't make it any easier.

Then again, ever since Shifu had adopted her, hadn't she looked up to him for the exact same guidance that Po was looking for? Perhaps she and Po weren't so different after all…to be perfectly honest, would it have killed him to say once, just _once_, that he was proud of her? That he was proud that she was his daughter? That he loved—

_No._ She wouldn't allow herself to go down that road. Never again.

Tigress sighed dejectedly and let her eyes flick down to the valley below. The twinkling lights of the village still shone brightly through the thick evening mist.

As more and more time passed, the less and less she found herself faulting Po for taking away what she felt was rightfully hers. He was—literally—dropped into a world where he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, and everything had turned out alright in the end, hadn't it?

But still, when Tigress witnessed firsthand how Master Shifu's attitude softened around the panda; after running up those steps to the Palace and seeing them there in the Hall of Warriors, locked in an embrace…she was devastated. Forget the damned scroll. Forget the title. All she really wanted was what Po had now. That soft smile, the promise of greatness, to be treated as a father should treat his daughter. She hated that she was being denied that one simple necessity.

And the more she thought about it, the more her temper was stoked.

How could he care so much for someone he had only just met? What did that fat panda give Shifu that she didn't try to give him over and over again? She handed her heart to him, leant her love and unconditional loyalty to him. And what did she get in return?

A reproving glare. A stern lecture whenever she _did _have the gall to step out of line, if only for a moment.

That's when she finally realized it. That every stance, every technique, everything she'd been taught, and everything she had ever fought for…meant next to nothing now. She had lost the one and _only _chance she would ever have to prove her worth.

So, all things considered, she had every right to be upset with Po, didn't she? To say that she was humiliated beyond all recognition was an understatement. Disgraced? Maybe not so much. Humbled? Quite possibly. She had waited for her chance to tell him how she felt the first night he was there. And that first opportunity she had, she took it. With as much decency as she could muster, Tigress stood from her bed that night and made for the door to tear it open, meeting a thoroughly frightened set of jade green eyes glowing in the dim moonlight.

He looked afraid. And she was glad for it.

"_Master Tigress! Sorry for waking you…" _All the panda was guilty of was not knowing where his room was. But she felt threatened by his presence, threatened by the notion that somehow she was being replaced. Being one of the strongest and most revered warriors in China, one would certainly make a case against her feelings of vulnerability.

But she _needed_ to get rid of him.

She knew that the sooner he was gone, the sooner things would go back to normal, and the sooner Master Oogway could realize that he was wrong. _"You don't belong here."_ For sure she believed that he would leave, but the panda proved to be more persistent than he let on.

"_Right, of course. This is your room—" _Was he serious? Did he really not grasp the concept of 'get the hell out'?

"_No."_ Tigress whispered darkly, _"You don't belong at the Jade Palace. You are a disgrace to kung fu, and if you have any respect for who we are, and what we do, you will be gone by morning."_ She had slammed the door in his face just to be sure it sunk in. Normally that would have deterred just about anyone.

Not Po.

Not he, the mighty Dragon Warrior, Protector and Overseer of the Valley of Peace. He who is without fault and without sin.

Tigress didn't even realize that she had started to cry until she felt hot tears fall onto her lap. She couldn't take it anymore. How Po always knew exactly how to make her Master smile and laugh, and always knew just what to do and where to be…

How after just a few days, Po became like a son to him, where it had taken almost her entire life, and she _still _didn't have the slightest idea of what to say or how to feel. A sob tore at her throat. What did it matter now, anyway? Maybe that was the reason why Shifu had taken such a shine to him. Because he wanted a son more than a daughter. The red panda wanted nothing more than to fill in the gap that Tai Lung had left behind. Why else would his behavior change so rapidly? That was it. That _had _to be it. For all intents and purposes, Master Shifu thought of her as a complete failure. There was no use in trying to deny what was blatantly obvious. She _wasn't_ destined to be the Dragon Warrior. She _couldn't _defeat Tai Lung.

And now, he was trading her off like a commodity, replacing her with…with—

"Um, hello?"

Tigress froze in mid thought. _No…not him. Not now._

He was the last person she needed to see right now, but she supposed that she'd have to try. It wasn't as though she'd be able to stop seeing him entirely. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, she silently bid him to take a seat on the ground next to her. Po didn't take that invitation. Instead he opted to stand, rocking uncomfortably on the balls of his feet behind her.

"Well anyway, Tigress I…I've wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, do you, then?"

He wanted to talk. About what? Probably just to gloat about how he didn't even have to break a sweat when he beat Tai Lung to a pulp, just like he had done to her hopes, her dreams…

"Yeah, you ran out so quickly after dinner. I was—we were worried about you."

Worried? Now he felt sorry for her?

Tigress spun on him, hoping that her eyes were blazing, but she knew that she probably looked ridiculous as she was. Her fur was a mess, the dried tears plastering her fur against her skin, and her face was contorted somewhere between a glare and a sob. Of course, he didn't look top-notch either. His lips were quivering, and his eyes slightly red. No doubt he was still out of sorts from his little gaff in the training hall earlier that afternoon.

"Are you really?" She stood, glaring at him accusingly, "Worried about poor little Tigress all by herself under the peach tree, crying to herself because she has no one else to turn to? Well, _Dragon Warrior_, I don't need you coming up here to voice your sympathy."

He was visibly stricken, "Tigress, that's not…"

She fell back down to the ground, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, "No, I never seem to get it right, do I?"

"What?"

Po looked genuinely confused, and honestly, she couldn't blame him. When she looked up at him, at those pleading green eyes, she noticed something that she'd never noticed before. He was reaching out to her, offering her his friendship, a shoulder to lean on, but she didn't want it. She didn't want his pity. All she wanted was for him to go away.

"Tigress," He smiled reassuringly, "I'm only here as a friend…"

"You unbelievable bastard!" She finally snapped, and before she knew it, Po was beneath her, arms pinned down against the dirt. "You are nothing to me, do you understand? You are _not _my friend, and you never will be!"

"But I…I don't understand…"

The feline grabbed him by the neck, "Now you listen to me, you fat slob; we _all _have a destiny, nothing ever just happens without a reason. It's all part of a plan…_I_ was supposed to be the Dragon Warrior, but now, I'm nothing more than a piece of worthless _shit _standing in your damn shadow! Do you even have the slightest idea of how it feels to have your dreams taken away from you at the last possible second? To have everything one minute, only to have nothing left the next?"

Tigress had silently hoped that he didn't have an answer, that he'd stay quiet.

That for a rare moment, she could be right.

What he ended up saying only fueled her anger: "Y-yes, actually, I do."

Tigress slapped him across the cheek, "Did you hear what I just said!?" she shrieked, "You _cheated _me! I had a destiny, Panda, I was going to be the Chosen One, the Dragon Warrior… but then you fell in front of me, and cheated me out of it! You don't know what it's like…all I ever wanted to do is make him proud of me, to have him smile at me and say that he was proud of my accomplishments, to have him love me, and what do I have to show for it? You got the title, and you gained his love. What do I have, Panda? I have _nothing_." She shook violently, having lost all control of her voice and her emotion, letting her tears stream freely down her cheeks. She had always promised herself that if she were ever going to have a breakdown, it was going to be alone, far away from anyone who could hear her cry…not in front of an audience, and certainly not in front of _him_, only eight hours after she had finally bowed to him in respect.

But he was here. He was listening. And the worst part of it was, he wasn't going away. The stubborn bastard would never quit. Her tear-drenched eyes darted up to his face when she felt his hand gently touch her shoulder; the carefree smile had long since vanished from his face, but there was that spark in his eyes that told her that she could confide in him…that she could trust him. Her head sank until it was barely touching his shoulder, crying quietly and praying to the gods that he didn't think of her now as nothing more than some pathetic weakling, chasing after some unattainable dream.

She sniffed, blinking the tears out of her eyes, "Do you understand what I'm saying, Panda? This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to me. I was…Master Tigress, the leader of the Furious Five. A fearless warrior who answered to no one." She seethed and glared at the panda, but her vision of him was blurred behind a blanket of tears, "I had an identity, a destiny. And when Oogway chose you instead of me…I mean, what was I supposed to say?"

By the time she was finished speaking, her head was already buried in his shoulder, tears renewed.

For the longest time, neither of them said a word, although she knew Po had tried several times to say something. In the span of just a few short minutes, she had revealed to him—almost a complete stranger, no less—more than she had exposed to even her closest friends, and most certainly more than Master Shifu.

"'Panda, I'm going to kick your pathetic, fat ass.'"

Tigress looked up at him slowly, almost cautiously, "What?"

He looked down at her, "That's what you _should _have said, but we all make mistakes, don't we?" A smile broke on his lips, and although he may have been terribly mistaken, a shadow of a smirk was tugging at hers. The tiger finally sat up on her knees, allowing the panda to hoist himself out from under her.

Pushing themselves a ways apart, their eyes quickly turned skyward, watching the millions of tiny twinkling lights hovering above them. And though the brilliance of the nighttime sky held their attention for a good while, Tigress finally dropped her eyes from the heavens, watching the panda intently, as if waiting for him to say something further. But she decided it was best is she made the first move. "Why are you still here?" She finally asked him.

"Oh, right!" The panda began fumbling through his shorts, "I wanted to give you something." He pulled an item from his back pocket. "Just a little gift for any trouble I've caused you."

Tigress was taken back, "Why would you do that, I—" The moonlight glinted off of the smooth jade canister in his hand, making the object glow with a refined radiance. It was a scroll. No, _the _scroll. The Dragon Scroll. He was giving her the Dragon Scroll.

He was giving her the Dragon Scroll?

"You're giving me the Dragon Scroll?"

He handed it over to her, "Yep. The secret to ultimate power. I figured you might want to see it for yourself."

Tigress reached out and took it from him, making a mental note to pinch herself later, just to be absolutely sure she wasn't dreaming. Like an archeologist uncovering a sacred treasure, she cautiously pulled the gold stop from the top of the cylinder, and slid the sacred parchment out. Her eyes widened in awe. Blank or not, in her mind she was still reeling over the fact that she was holding the Dragon Scroll in her hands.

She tilted it slightly, revealing her reflection inlaid in the golden backdrop.

"Now, what do you see?"

I see…" Her face brightened for the slightest moment, but soon fell. "I see a failure. I see someone who fought for someone's acceptance her entire life, only to have her heart ripped out and stepped on. I see a person who isn't afraid to point out someone else's faults, but is still too afraid to admit her own, someone who _still _can't learn to…to…"

"I know. It's alright. You wanna know what I see?" Po asked. She sniffed and nodded. "I see Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five, someone who says what she means and means what she says. She's the strongest and the boldest of the kung fu masters, and is everything you could ever expect from a hero. She's brave, fearless, selfless…and would do just about anything to save the day. And she doesn't need a scroll to tell her that."

He turned and smiled at her, but she didn't return it. Tigress' gaze remained firmly connected to her reflection. In the silence that followed, he figured that she just needed some time alone, and seeing the trouble it had gotten him into for being there in the first place, he wasn't going to be the unlucky one to stand in her way.

He stood up, brushed himself off, and turned away from her toward the Palace.

But before he could make even one step, she stopped him.

"Why don't you ever give up?"

Po sighed, looking down the steps, "Because if I did, I'd still be in the valley right now, serving noodles and listening to my dad drag on about how his son shouldn't dream, that his place in the world is 'at tables two, five, seven and twelve'. That someday his destiny to run the restaurant just like his father, and his father's father, and his father's father's father, who won the shop off a friend in a game of mahjong…would be fulfilled."

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better?" She said smartly.

"Don't know, but I know a cup of hot tea will," he turned around to face her, and that's when she saw it again. That same carefree smile, that same spark in his eyes. Po held out his hand to help her up, "You want some?"

She nodded and accepted his hand, "Alright." Tigress paused, then quickly corrected herself, "Actually, on second thought, I think I'm going to stay here. I…I have a lot on my mind." Tigress pulled her hand from his grip and slowly backed away.

He sighed dejectedly, and looked at his now empty hand, "Y-yeah, I understand. Well, I uh, hope you feel better. And if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, and that someone just happens to be me…I just want you to know that you can tell me anything."

_...If only that were true._

The tiger smiled sadly and walked over to him, giving him a hug. She was still torn between laughing and crying, but truthfully, she felt closer to crying. "Thank you, Dragon Warrior," Tigress murmured as she clung to him. She held him tightly, longer than she thought was appropriate, but as soon as she felt her sobs threatening to break loose again, she released him.

He stood back and gazed at her with a strange look, something akin to confusion...or was it—concern? She wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps to mask his guilt, he quickly caught himself and recaptured his usual cheerful tone.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

"Right. Tomorrow."

After she was sure he was out of sight, she walked over to the peach tree and curled up next to it. The Dragon Scroll was still on the ground in front of her, unrolled, capturing the stars in its reflective surface.

And as she sat there alone, under the familiar protection of that old peach tree, she hadn't realized it…

He hadn't left, and things were beginning to get better.

* * *

A/N: And hopefully that proves what an apologetic little sapling that I am. Review? Pwease?


	4. Third Track: The Way You Make Me Feel

_**The Thriller**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kung Fu Panda is © 2008 DreamWorks Animation SKG

As far as my music tastes go, across my entire library and every genre I listen to, this song is definitely in my top ten favorites of all time. The complex choreography alone makes it worthy to be named one of the best of the best music videos of all time. The dance moves, the rhythm…well, it's one of my absolute favorites of MJ's, and to prove it, here's the link to the official music video, FYE:

**http :// www. youtube .com / watch?v=sEU9Q8NlOiY **(close spaces where needed)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Third Track – The Way You Make Me Feel**

**Recorded in 1987, part of the album '**_**Bad' **_

* * *

--

A fierce growl.

A determined look on her face.

Oh yes, she looked ready. Ready to kick his bouncy, pathetic butt.

Raindrops fell steadily down from a dark and foreboding sky, soaking the panda, his opponent, and the arena down to the very core. It was on days like this that Po would have preferred to be indoors, perfecting a new recipe in the confines of a bright and happy kitchen while the dark grey world outside remained barred behind a pane of glass. But not today, on the wettest, coldest, most miserable day to be playing a part in the wonders of the great outdoors.

Their audience watched nearby under the protection of the pavilion, which was just fine as far as he was concerned. The more witnesses, he surmised, the better. The Five, along with Master Shifu and Po's father — a surprise visitor that Po had silently protested from the very beginning — had amassed to watch a spectacle that was almost three weeks overdue.

"Let's go Po! Come on!" Mr. Ping cheered, shattering the silence, "I want to see some action!"

Po groaned and shared a look with Tigress, as if to say: _'Do we really have to do this?'_

A terse nod from her gave him all the information he needed.

She wanted to spar with him. It was a noble request, really, especially given the fact that she had never gotten a chance to 'test the new training equipment' as it were the day of his so-called _'arrival'_ at the Jade Palace. But that didn't make him any less nervous.

It wasn't that he didn't want to spar with Tigress, not exactly. She was amazing, of course, always moving with the strength and agility of a predator — of a tiger…well, it was something that he had always admired about her. But given the nature of their less-than-friendly encounter just over two weeks ago, Po wasn't sure he was ready to be taking any chances with the fiery tempered feline. He quickly learned that night just how fragile her emotions were. And with their relationship was on thin ice as it was, Po didn't need anything to break that delicate balance.

So with that in mind, Po was prepared to give Tigress exactly what she wanted.

And if what she wanted was his hindquarters on a skewer, then, he silently decreed with a lump in his throat, so be it.

Po shook his head and quickly refocused his attention to her, watching with no amount of surprise at how poised she was, her ruby red eyes never leaving him, as if she were assessing him, wondering when or if he was going to be the first to make a move.

Lightning flashed overhead.

The panda grimaced. Perfect mood setter.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He said anxiously, "We can call the whole thing off right now, and call it a draw…"

"Not a chance, Panda, everyone else had a turn. I deserve a shot."

It was worth a shot. Gods, this was not going to end well. She was going to lunge on him, beat him senseless, claw his eyes out, and use whatever parts of his body that she _hadn't_ pulverized and make a stew out of them. Beaten mercilessly by his idol, sure, but even his fan boyish personality had its limits.

In other words, he was _screwed._

"Okay, you can't say I didn't give you fair warning." He quickly thanked the gods above for the abysmal weather situation, because at that moment, he was fairly certain that he'd just wet himself.

He took his stance, and Tigress did the same, torqueing her arms back and crouching low to the ground; he knew that now wasn't the best time to be thinking this, but he just couldn't ignore the subtle elegance that came with the way she was readying herself. _Okay, stray away from the dark, forbidden naughty thoughts. Bad Panda! Bad, bad Panda!_

It took a moment, but he found his voice, "You ready?"

She smirked, "I've been ready for almost a month…_HIIIIIIYYYAAHHHHHH!_"

The feline leapt from her position in a fiery blur of orange fur, her body slicing through the pouring rain and rushing him with a rapid volley of hard kicks and claw swipes. Making a quick dive to his immediate left, he was able to successfully dodge a particularly fierce looking jab aimed for his gut. It was a temporary rush of victory, though, because a millisecond later he found himself collapsing to the ground as she kicked his legs out from under him. Po groaned in pain, but he was far from spent. The panda gave a loud grunt and jumped back to his feet.

Tigress stood about a stone's throw away, knees bent and her ears flat against her head. Po could hardly believe what he was seeing. Was he actually keeping her on her toes? One look at the clouds of hot breath escaping from her mouth gave him the answer he was looking for. He smirked; slowly but surely, he was gaining ground.

The two adversaries circled each other slowly until, in remembering his promise to keep her entertained at no matter the cost, Po attacked again…only this time, the gods of courage were on his side. A glimmer of surprise even shone in the feline's eyes as he flawlessly parried her blows. He felt his confidence making a full comeback, something that he hadn't felt since the day he faced Tai Lung.

_If I can survive a full-on ass whooping from The Master of the Thousand Scrolls, I can survive anything._

Yet another punch successfully blocked.

_Yeah, she's just like Tai Lung. There are tons of things that make them similar. Except she's a tiger, not a snow leopard. Aaaaand she's just a little bit shorter than he was, and thinner…with stripes instead of spots. Not to mention those nice curves. Yeah, yeah, of course, Tai Lung didn't have those — it's definitely the curves…_

A kick matched.

_Oh Gods. She's hot._

Her clawed fingertips brushed against the side of his face.

_She's going to maim me, but she's still hot._

Tigress swung her arm back around and plowed him right in the jawbone.

_Hotter than Dad's curry soup, hotter than—I'm going to die, aren't I?_

A loud roar rang through his ears, and his gaze immediately turned skyward. Tigress had leapt straight into the air and had somehow spun herself into a perfect aerial back flip; for the moment, Po just couldn't help but gawk at the seemingly weightless orange ball of energy in front of him. But his awe immediately turned to horror when he soon realized—much too late he would later add—that the _'weightless orange ball of energy'_ that he was so enraptured with was an overzealous and very powerful tiger wanting nothing more than to regain her position in their match as top dog. The worst part about it was that, this time, he _did_ see it coming.

It was as clear as the water in the Moon Pool.

Tigress quickly lashed out with her left paw, clawed fingers clenched tightly into her palm, and the next thing Po knew, he was staring up at the dark grey sky, his ass having been effectively re-handed to him. All he could do was lie there and chastise himself for allowing his mind to run away from him…

But it wasn't his fault she looked so damn mesmerizing the way she was, was it?

Well, maybe it was, a little. But he had a good reason!

Sure, he admittedly had a bit of a crush on her for as long as he could remember, but gods, any man with eyes had to knowingly admit to themselves that seeing her in person…she was beautiful. Totally, and utterly, drop dead stunning. He looked at her more intently, and although the blinding droves of rain may have been playing tricks on his eyes, she didn't look too happy with the way he was staring at her. As a matter of fact, she looked downright pissed.

Her fur was matted down and her clothes were soaked through, her feet caked over with mud…but hell could freeze over long before any one of those mundane details could even begin to faze him, for a dangerous realization finally hit him.

He was standing face-to-face with a goddess.

Albeit she was a very dirty and angry—and most likely vengeful—goddess, but a goddess all the same.

And with each passing second, Po was finding this somewhat newfound knowledge harder and harder to ignore. He sighed. Admiration was a far more powerful enemy than she could ever be…

His unholy thoughts were cut short when she caught him off guard with a lightning-fast haymaker right to his paunch, sending the panda flying across the yard and into a rack of training staves. He groaned and sat up. Okay, _that_ was painful. She didn't, she couldn't…did she? There was no way she could have possibly noticed his staring—

"Dragon Warrior…"

_Oh, shit._ She did. If he was reading the signals in the tone of her voice correctly, he was a dead man.

Po stood, promptly lost his balance and toppled backwards like a felled tree.

So, this is what the end was like; caught whimpering like a helpless infant with his assailant hovering above him, likely readying herself to make the last crippling blow. It was true what they said: that death came in the form of a beautiful woman…but mercy came to his aid this time when she instead offered him her hand.

"You know you could try and hit me, right?" She asked, pulling him from the ground.

"And just _what_ do you think that I've been trying to do here?"

"Provide me with some much needed entertainment?" Tigress winked at him, and he felt his stomach turn.

"Oh, like you're not doing the same thing." Po blurted out.

She froze and stared at him. He stared right back, "What?"

"You're going to regret saying that."

"Saying what?"

_POW!_

Ah yes. _That._ It was well deserved. But in the groin? _Seriously?_

Kicking a man when he's down is one thing, but kicking a man when he's down in a place where most men would prefer _not_ to be hit?

Okay, so in essence, making a silent pact to cheer Tigress up, no matter the consequence, was probably a really bad idea in the long run…but what was that old saying about hindsight being twenty-twenty?

Through squinted eyes he watched the feline jump back a few yards, and saw something that amazed him, a quality that no poster or painting he owned of her, no matter how exquisite, possessed. She was smiling. And it was a smile of — _What was it? Kindness, Friendliness, or maybe even...Admiration?_ Oh yes, he knew that Tigress was probably just humoring him, but at the moment, he didn't seem to mind it. Po sighed wistfully as the pain slowly melted away. Ma Yuan _himself_ probably couldn't paint a more beautiful scene.

"You can do it, Po! Quit daydreaming and knock that tiger off her _feet_!" Mr. Ping shouted, and Po noticed Crane restraining Master Shifu from doing something he'd surely regret.

_Oh dear gods, Dad! Shut Up!_

Instead of getting upset like he thought she would, the feline just seemed to take the old goose's words in stride, putting one paw up to her mouth to stifle a — giggle? Was there something in the water?

He felt his face heat up in embarrassment, his jade green eyes widening in wonder, amazement, and, perhaps inevitably…hopeless infatuation.

Ah, to be hopelessly confounded by a woman — it was a trait that he inherited from his old man.

"So, Dragon Warrior," she said sweetly, "Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to _'knock me off my feet'?_"

"Er, I – I uh…"

Tigress chuckled, "Because if you don't, I'm going to knock you on your _ass._"

* * *

The rain had let up since morning, the warm evening sun returning to blanket the landscape one last time in a breathtaking aura of crimson and gold.

He leaned idly against the door frame of the training hall, having found his way outside after dinner, watching Tigress as she meditated down in the courtyard.

Bathed in the dying daylight; merciful gods, she looked so delicate, so peaceful. Perhaps even, at least as far as he was concerned, perfect. The way her auburn fur seemed to glow a deep burning orange, or how, even as she sat perfectly still, her stripes made her body appear as if it were in constant motion._ Alrighty then, I think I need to find a good distraction._ He briefly glanced up at the moon, hung high up in the sky. So wonderful and mysterious in its own right. Mr. Ping would tell him stories about it when he was just a boy, of how powerful it was; how it made people feel and act in strange ways.

Po closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. _Mental note: The moon is not a good enough distraction._

Denial was such a pain in the ass. He knew what the problem was, but at the moment he really didn't feel like dealing with it.

Gods, why was he even making a big deal out of this? What did any of that stuff even mean? The words they exchanged, the lingering bitterness and the hurt feelings. And that moment when she hugged him…how was he supposed to interpret _that?_ Granted, at first, he knew that closing the rifts and forging a friendship with her was going to take a long time. He knew that it would take months of hard work, or maybe even years. And, truth be told, he had never expected his relationship with her to ever become anything more than just, civil.

He _knew_ that.

Now what did he know? After everything that had happened between them, how could he force himself to think any of those things anymore? How could he hold on to any of his prior beliefs, or even expectations, he had built up over time of her? What even _were_ his expectations? In just one night, she had evolved from this larger-than-life idol to someone who had insecurities, fears, and dreams, just like he did.

That was two weeks ago. And now, if her abnormal behavior during their match this morning gave any clear signal, the facade was coming down.

And it scared him.

It scared him because it was all happening too quickly. Yes, she was still — and always would be — Master Tigress, ace warrior extraordinaire. But not to him. Not anymore. Now she was just Tigress, a girl who was still just as every bit as graceful and wonderful and beautiful…_STOP!_ He groaned and buried his face in his hands. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to him, not now. He was the Dragon Warrior, protector of the Valley of Peace; he was supposed to be focusing on his training, not _her._

But that was the kicker, wasn't it? The harder he tried to put her out of his mind, the more forcefully she would snake her way back in. Although it was safe for him to say that even though she wasn't any closer to him now than the day she called him a Master, he'd gladly hand her his heart, and go to the ends of the Earth to make her every wish come true…if she would only give him a chance.

Even then, seeing how panicky he'd become whenever she was around him, how were his feelings not obvious to her, or to anyone else for that matter? And yet, if she had any idea of the feelings he was harboring for her, she wouldn't hesitate to pummel him into a pile of dust, wouldn't she?

_Wait. Would she?_

It came as no surprise that his legs turned to jelly when she looked up at him from her spot in the courtyard, smiling and gently beckoning him down to join her. _Great, I'm caught staring twice in one day_…_what the hell is wrong with me?_ He shook his head and walked down the dozen or so steps, settling down a few feet away from where she was, keeping his eyes off of her at all costs.

Again, he found himself fixated to the moon.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" He heard himself say.

She nodded, "Yes, it is."

They both went quiet for a little while. He kept his gaze fixedly skyward, and she sighed, slowly closing her eyes and breathing in the cool mountain air. A gentle breeze blew through the courtyard, his nose picking up the faintest scent of something nearby. Jasmine and orange blossoms. It was some kind of perfume.

He glanced off into the distance and smiled. Her scent, so potent and intoxicating — it suited her perfectly.

"Something on your mind?" she asked. He jumped a bit, pulling his knees up against his chest and resting his elbows on them, his hands clasped between his legs.

"Yeah, I was just…thinking about someone."

"Who?"

He sighed, and snapped his eyes shut. _You, it's you._ "Oh, it's just this girl I know."

"Can you describe her? What's she like?"

_Like you don't know?_

Po opened his eyes and looked down at his feet, "Well, she's very beautiful, and sweet. And her smile…" He closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "She's the love of my life." A pause. He heard her shift uncomfortably next to him.

"Of course, that's just the dream. Nothing ever seems to work out the way I plan it."

"So, don't plan." She said softly, almost timidly, "Just let it happen."

"I wish I could, Tigress."

He sighed and glanced back up at the moon…and soon realized that he couldn't deny it any longer.

This wasn't just a crush, or an unhealthy fan-boyish obsession.

Slowly yet surely, he was falling in love with her, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

* * *

Poor guy. I feel for him, I really do. Of course, Po always has to be the one to fall hopelessly in love first, right? Oh, and before I forget, there's just a brief nod I need to make to an earlier reference I made: During the rather clipped duration of the Song Dynasty, (_that's the 12th to 13th Century C.E. for all you history buffs out there_) Chinese artisan Ma Yuan produced a number of works, among them (most notably) his collection of watercolor landscapes.

Review? Pwease?


	5. Fourth Track: Say Say Say

_**The Thriller**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda is © 2008 DreamWorks Animation SKG

I took a bit of creative license with this chapter, borrowing from an experience in my own life. The short version? Once upon a time, there was a guy, a girl, and way too much liquor in the kitchen XD I also apologize in advance for the length, but this chapter is acting as the 'launching pad' for the next two chapters. So, what else can I possibly say except that I wish you all happy reading, and go ahead and forward the link to this gem of a duet done by Michael and Mr. Paul McCartney for you all. Enjoy!

**http:// www. youtube. com /watch?v=5gWvBXS2t4A **(close spaces where needed)

* * *

**Fourth Track – Say Say Say**

**Recorded in 1983, part of the album '**_**Pipes of Peace' **_

* * *

--

"What did you do!?"

Po cringed, "Now Tigress, don't get angry, I was just trying to practice my balance, a-and I had a little problem."

"_A little problem_? Master just had them repaired!" She snapped irritably.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I was just…i-it was just an accident—" Po stuttered, Tigress coming to all the wrong conclusions as to why he was stuttering in the first place.

"Sure it was; it was an accident!" She hissed, before being interrupted by Crane.

"Tigress, Relax. It was an accident, I saw him trip."

The feline snarled and took a sidelong glance at the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. The spinning tunicates below them were so severely shattered that they looked completely unusable. He had effectively destroyed her favorite piece of training equipment.

"Crane, you know as well as I do that there _are _no accidents!" She yelled, citing the sage Master Oogway's words. Growling deep in her throat, the tiger lifted Po off the ground by the scruff of his neck and threw him up against the wall. Leaping after him, she pressed her body flush against his, putting their faces within inches of each other. "Now, until you apologize for this—"

"Apologize for what!? For ruining your precious training equipment? Or did I completely shatter your calm…why don't you tell me!"

"Panda, what the _hell _is your problem?"

"It's you!" He yelled, getting in her face, "It's always you! You know what, just forget it; I don't even know why I bother trying…"

He turned around and walked away from her, towards his bedroom, where he hoped that she would respect his privacy, so he could at the very least cool off. But she wasn't through with him yet. She lunged forward and grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around.

"I'm not letting you leave until you talk to me…"

"_Dammit _Tigress!" She slowly backed away, completely stunned by his reaction. Po _never_ swore, not even if it was warranted. "What do you want me to say, huh!? That I'm wrong and you're right!? It's all a game with you, isn't it?"

"I…"

"_NO_!" He roared, "I tried to be nice, tried to shrug off the _hell _you put me through. And for what!?"

Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he stared at her, his entire body shaking like a leaf. Tigress said nothing, only because he was absolutely right. She had been so cold to him, so unforgiving and harsh, even after everything he had done for her. And for what indeed? Some trivial nonsense that didn't even matter?

She tried stopping him from leaving, but he pushed her away, swearing violently and storming through the doors of the training hall…

* * *

He sat alone in the courtyard of his father's noodle shop with his head leaning up against the wall, legs crossed, a glass of _baijiu_ on the ground in front of him as he thumbed through an old, worn copy of his dad's recipe book. He lowered the tattered hardback to his lap and sighed.

This was pathetic.

In his haste from leaving the Jade Palace that afternoon, he had retired to his old family home for some much needed time away from it – or rather, away from Tigress.

The kitchen behind him was an absolute mess; almost every wok, pot and dish that his goose father owned were piled up as high as the Wu Dang Mountains themselves. Call it a new habit he developed in his training, but in lieu of eating whenever he got upset, he cooked instead. It had become his new way of coping with the daily stress that came with his new title. And, if the amount of food he prepared were any indication of how low he felt right now, he was skidding right past depressed and running right into butterfly net territory.

Delicacies of every sort were spread around the outdoor dining room – steamed cabbage leaves, rice cakes, three pots of his famous noodle soup, countless numbers of crab wontons and at least six dozen fried vegetable dumplings among the spread…although he was certain that it had all gone fairly cold by now. The only thing that seemed to be missing was someone to share all of this food with.

Mr. Ping had been called away hours ago for an impromptu round of mahjong with an older swine, Jao Li, an old friend who ran a competing food shop about a mile down the road. He apparently was having an emergency meeting with the most influential food vendors in the village – something about a new wonton shop opening by the river. At nine o' clock at night. Yes. His father was gullible. _Very _gullible. It was yet another exciting chapter of Mr. Gullible's Travels. So, there he was, alone again, nibbling on some conveniently placed crab wontons from a nearby table, which sat beside a bottle of _baijiu_, reading a yawn-inducing play-by-play rule book on the insights to his father's wondrous cooking.

Po sighed. Did he mention how pathetic this was?

The panda glanced around the empty courtyard, a part of his home in which he could still remember each table number by heart. Those memories that merely served, at least on most nights he spent here, to remind him that he was still virtually alone; despite his new status as the Dragon Warrior, and in spite of the fact that every time he visited the village, he'd almost drown under a sea of happy children wanting to hear more stories of his new life in the Palace.

He didn't mind it though. Po loved children, probably because he himself was a kid at heart. And that, he reckoned, was enough motivation to keep him coming back.

Po chuckled at that thought.

Of course he wouldn't ever stop coming home. Because, quite simply, this still _was_ his home. And his father's home. To the good – and the bad – memories that just visiting this place brought him, they were enough to keep him coming back to create more memories to take with him when he left again, back to…

Back to the Jade Palace. His new home.

He looked up; the moon cast its silvery glow upon the jade-gilded roof of the Sacred Hall of Warriors, which, even from its considerable distance, still shone clearly and brilliantly from its perch upon the Jade Mountain. There was a whole different set of memories associated with it. It reminded him that dreams can and will come true, even if sometimes it took time. It reminded him of Master Shifu, a man whom he had come to see as a second father. In a way, it reminded Po of him.

And, as upset as he may have been with her, it reminded him of Tigress as well. A refined radiance, an unattainable dream. That was what the Palace signified, and what Tigress meant to him, at least in some respects. They had become closer in the time he moved into the Palace, of course. They would even at times sit in the kitchen of the bunkhouse, stay up way into the early hours of the morning once in a while, although not too often, just to talk and compare stories, and, in a way, he had become like a brother to her, someone to confide in. She listened to him talk about his father, and he'd listen to her as she told him about her own childhood, even before she had come to be adopted by Shifu. Then, after that one awkward sparring match, they found themselves spending much more time together.

He secretly cherished this time that they spent together. It allowed them to become better acquainted, and ultimately become closer. Perhaps too close. Which is probably why any time they actually _did _have an argument, it always ended up the same way – with them spending time apart. They'd argue about the most trivial things, sometimes picking a fight just for the sake of venting pent-up frustrations.

And yet, things would always work out all right in the end. That was the status-quo.

But even he began to notice that these little 'spats' were becoming more and more frequent as of late, with Tigress even going as far as reverting to her regular guarded self. Maybe it was because of pride, because of respect—

…Because of boundaries.

That last point struck a chord. Maybe because she knew how he felt about her after all this time? Maybe. Was it _that _obvious?

_Gods damn it all._ He swallowed the rest of his glass and rested his head back against the wall.

Amazingly enough, his training, and these so-called _'boundaries'_ were supposed to make him forget about his…feelings, for Tigress.

And it did, in a way. It was effective at keeping his mind mostly focused on becoming a better warrior, and living up to the distinguished designation of being the chosen Dragon Warrior.

He glanced down at his lap at the cook book. The wind had fluttered the pages around a bit. He lifted it up and thumbed absentmindedly through the pages, through countless recipes, smiling fondly; there was a particular page that he landed on, and scribbled across the yellowing paper were the finer points of separating out individual noodle strands from large logs of dough. He remembered, particularly, asking his father how he can have made so many delicate noodles from just one blob of dough. And his father taught him the method, about adding just the right amount of flour and water together to the batch, and pulling and kneading at the dough until it formed a rope.

It's twisted first to the right, stretched, floured by rolling on the countertop, and then twisted to the left, stretched, and floured again, making a bunch of soft strands surrounded by dry flour that is necessary for being able to pull the noodles. Next, the noodles are made by pulling the dough, resting it briefly on the floured countertop, grabbing the two ends with the left hand, while holding the middle with the right hand.

And then, with each pull, the number of noodles doubled.

Po sighed.

He supposed that it was a lot like his passion for Tigress. He'd tell himself again and again that it wouldn't work, that it couldn't happen…quickly convincing himself that he should be over her. But he knew that wasn't true. It grew with every new thing he learned about her, and every new second that he spent with her…so endless was his infatuation.

He sat and pondered these things, separating the noodles from the dough, book in hand, when he was suddenly startled by a soft rapping on the courtyard fence.

Po set the book down and stood up, shaking his head slightly to dispel the dizziness that came with the alcohol, and made his way for the door. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He muttered. "I'm gettin' there."

He pulled open the door to the gate entrance, and was astonished to find Tigress standing there in the street, bathed in the dim light of the moon. Her cheeks were streaked with dried tears, and her eyes, which were always so bright and full of life, dulled and slightly red with a desperate gleam, breathing harshly in her haste to reach his doorstep. Heavens that be; she looked so overwhelmingly beautiful, almost like a tragic heroine facing her destiny. "Panda, I've got to talk to you. May I come in?"

The panda nodded wordlessly. His mouth was undoubtedly hanging open in his usual ridiculously foolish expression, but at that moment, it was beyond his power to move even the slightest muscle. Gods, the way she made his stomach turn…

"Tigress? Yeah, sure, of course you can…come on in," His arm waved her inside. "Make yourself at home."

She nodded, relenting, and hesitantly made her way past him. But before she sat down, she caught sight of the liquor. She looked around, saw the lanterns lit and the food spread around the tables, and sighed dejectedly, embarrassed, and began making her way back towards the door. "Oh gods, look at me…just barging in here. You're obviously in the middle of something. I should leave."

He shook his head, gently grabbing her arm, "No no, I – well, you see, I was just…cooking." He paused. She stared at him blankly. Would it be more embarrassing to tell her the truth, or come up with some half-baked drivel, that would be so clearly fabricated that she'd see right through it?

He gulped and looked at his feet, "You know, cooking, for the orphanage." He lied. "Those kids need some good food every once in a while, you know?"

She did, but nevertheless looked at him suspiciously, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, very sure. Now please, have a seat." He smiled self-consciously and continued, "And some wine, if you'd like. Or some crab wontons. Or anything of the other seventeen courses I've got spread around out here."

Tigress smiled thankfully and sat down where he had been, up against the wall, and he took his own seat next to her…

At a respectable distance, of course. Close proximity to the feline always seemed to make him behave in the oddest ways. He felt it was best to keep a discreet separation between them. "So what are you doing here?" He asked. It was straighter than he would have liked.

"Um…right. Well, I was thinking about today, about how – about how much we've been fighting recently, and…I thought that I should come down here." She paused, and when she began again, her voice was soft, almost timid. Most un-Tigress like. Master Tigress, the least timid person he knew, except for, perhaps, Master Shifu. "I thought that we could use a night together, away from the Palace."

Po smiled, and his heart warmed. He was suddenly able to think of her as, instead of someone he just needed to have, someone who he loved dearly and who, he understood, loved him in friendship. And that was good enough. Good enough to know that she wanted to spend time with him. He was someone that Tigress trusted. And that made him feel like the luckiest man alive. "I know exactly what you mean. You want something to drink—" He stopped himself in mid-sentence and grinned; he already asked her that question. She smiled as well, nodding slightly.

"That would be wonderful, Dragon Warrior." A pause. "You know, there's really nothing better than drinking with a friend."

_A friend._ That touched him, deeply. Her words rewound through his mind, and again he repeated his mantra to himself. He was someone that Tigress trusted. If nothing else, he was someone that she trusts. "Thanks Tigress." There was a pause of silence as they looked at each other.

"So," he began slowly, "You want something to eat?"

"I don't know, Dragon Warrior, what do you have?"

He briefly glanced around the courtyard, "Just about everything, from the looks of it. This place is well-stocked thanks to Dad."

She smiled tightly, "Yes, I can only imagine. Son-of-a-noodle-maker. Does he have anything other than noodles?" It was harsh, what she said, but Po wasn't insulted in the least bit. As a matter of fact, he found it refreshing to hear someone giving the old goose a run for his money. Tigress looked uncomfortable, though, and quickly apologized. "I-I'm sorry. That was wrong of me."

He merely smiled and took it in stride, "It's no problem, really. But, just to be clear, we also have bean buns." That won the panda another smile. "How's this. I'll get the glasses and pour some drinks, and you go ahead and grab whatever you want in the kitchen. All this stuff's probably gone cold by now."

"Wonderful."

* * *

The feline had difficulty holding down a laugh, because, sure enough, she found the bean buns first, hiding conspicuously in one of the bottom drawers.

_I don't think so._

She continued scouring the cabinets, and after almost five minutes of scrounging on her paws and knees, Tigress came across a jar filled to the lid with cookies…almond cookies. _Monkey's_ almond cookies? Gods, she could read this panda like an open textbook. Apparently he wasn't the only one who took the simian's obvious hiding place to her – er, _their_ – advantage.

Emerging from the kitchen with the entire jar and a couple of dishes in tow, she chuckled shyly when he gave her a blank stare, "Alcohol and cookies. It's a pretty good combination if you ask me."

"I guess we'll find out!" He hummed, having thrown a few cushions on the floor for them to sit on.

He sipped his glass, and she did the same as she lowered herself down to the floor, the small of her back resting snugly against the wall.

"So, what are we drinking to, Panda?"

"To friends. To friends who…" he paused, tapping a finger against his chin, "Who have been needlessly separated for too long."

She smiled and nodded, and their glasses touched.

* * *

Even after a few glasses, the _maotai_ still scorched his throat like a raging inferno, loosening his tongue with every sip. He combatted the searing drink with yet another almond cookie, scarping it down as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Tigress, I'm serious. I'd really like to know, and I don't care if it was—" he downed his glass and shook his head, wrinkling his brow, "A bad one. What was your first impression of my Dad?"

"Okay, if you insist," She giggled, "I thought he was pushy, outspoken, and jumped to way too many conclusions."

He grinned, "Oh, good. So I'm not the only one who thinks that?"

She smiled and gently punched his shoulder, "Shut up. It's not like I despise the man. Actually, I find him pretty charismatic in his own nutty, goofy way. But not to mention of what he must think of me…I'm sure that I scared the living daylights out of him when he saw how easily I could kick his son's pathetic ass."

"And aren't I glad for _that_?" He said sarcastically; he probably shouldn't have said that. Just like he shouldn't have said what he said next. "And what about me, Tigress? You thought my dad was pushy…what about me?"

The look she gave him was completely sincere. "Before or _after_?"

He titled his head curiously, "There's more than one?"

To his surprise, she nodded, "Two, actually. The first is when you fell in front of me. The second is…well, you should know."

Po nodded. Of course he knew. That night under the Peach Tree…it had been the first real chance he had that day to say more than two words to her. And he had never asked – or rather, was ever stupid enough to ask – Tigress about what it was that happened between them that night, if there was anything at all. "Tell me about the second time."

She smiled, clutching her glass tightly between her two paws, "You were charming, Dragon Warrior."

The panda shook his head vehemently, "I was _not_!" He said, chuckling, "If I can remember, my first words to you that night were—"

Tigress cut him off to do an impersonation, "'Um…hello? Well, yeah, uh anyways…I – I've wanted to talk to you. I was – we were worried about you…' Those, Panda, were your first words to me."

He felt his face heat up in embarrassment, "That just proves my point!" He laughed. "How could you possibly think that was _charming_!?"

She smiled that sincere smile again, the same one that made his heart melt, "Because I was flattered by what you said, and _how_ you said it. Totally and completely flattered. And I'm sure you didn't even mean to do it, but it was just…it was there. And I found that charming."

"Then I guess that everything I say to you is charming, then?"

"I think I've come to realize that, yes."

Po looked up a bit too quickly, having no idea what she could have possibly meant by that comment, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he was suspecting the worst. Figured out something, yes. But what? "So, I'm guessing that means that you don't need to know about my first impression of you."

She shook her head. "I have a rough idea, I suppose, but I really don't know what your first impression of me is at all. How do you see me, Dragon Warrior?"

Just the thought of answering her frightened him the slightest bit, so his answer held a mournful tone. "She was elegant, so graceful, powerful and strong; but above all that, she had truth. I think you're amazing, Tigress. I always have."

Her blush was apparent, although she bowed her head to hide it. "Thank you, Dragon Warrior."

"Tigress—" Po said suddenly. He'd always wondered about that. "Why do you call me that? Why is it always 'Dragon Warrior', or 'Panda'? Why don't you ever call me Po?"

"…Because of boundaries." She didn't even need to think twice.

_Boundaries. _The word pierced him like a knife.

"What? What do you mean?"

Tigress looked up at him, a deep thoughtful expression in her eyes. "You're the Dragon Warrior, the Chosen One. There are people out there who think of you as the prodigal son, akin to royalty. There needed to be boundaries; there still are."

Sighing deeply, Po threw his head back and downed his seventh shot, and went to pour them both another, realizing that the bottle was empty. He stood up and swaggered over to a nearby table, where an unopened bottle of _choujiu_ sat. "Wine all right?" He asked; she nodded, and he grabbed the entire bottle and brought it back to where they were seated. Instead of perching himself several feet away like he had at the beginning, the panda plopped down right next to the tiger, with barely an inch of space between them. "Tigress, you can't think that my title makes me any better—"

The feline sighed dramatically and laughed nervously, just the slightest bit self-conscious. As well she should be. The tension was so thick it could've been cut with a knife. "No, of course I don't. I think I'm beginning to understand that. But, it's still there." She stopped herself. How was she supposed to explain her perception of status to a man who never judged anyone that way? Someone who still saw himself as just the son of a humble noodle maker? "You know it as well as I do. You know there are certain rules that we all follow, certain customs that we adhere to. Imagine it this way: let's say that you're attending a celebration thrown in the Emperor's court. You're the guest of honor. And I'm just there as a stand in."

He swung his head around sharply to face her, grasping her shoulders in his hands, "No, Tigress, no. You're much more than that. You're everyth—"

"And then there's that, too. There have to be boundaries between us. They're just have to be."

Tigress wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that, but she was certain that somehow, he did, because he loosened his grip and looked away from her, out towards the gate. "But…all the time that we spend together. And besides, there's the Five, and Master Shifu. Isn't that enough of a boundary? Can't you just call me Po?"

_As good as an admission._ She hadn't even realized that she had swallowed most of the wine in her glass.

"You do make a good point, so I suppose I can…Po." She smiled slightly. There was a subtle elegance about his name – Po. _Po Ping_. Precious Peace – the way it sounded in her mind, and on her tongue. "Po. You know, I've started to think of you more as Po recently." _Why the hell did I just admit that?_

"Huh. Really? Then it shouldn't be that hard. We're friends. Friends should be comfortable enough with each other for that, at least."

She looked up at him, "You _are _my best friend, you know. If comfort is a measure of…of the strength of a friendship. Then you're my best friend."

He smiled and looked down, "I'm glad you feel that way, Tigress."

The feline glanced at the remnants of her wine glass. She _hated _wine. Hell, she hated alcohol altogether. But it certainly took the edge off. "What else do you have to drink, Po? Do you have any rice water? Or maybe some _shaoxing_? Something a little sweeter?" She began to stand up, wobbling slightly on the balls of her heels.

He pulled her back down, "I think we've had a little too much to drink, Tigress. I wouldn't want to end up saying or doing anything I'd regret."

She sighed. Blame it on the alcohol, or blame it on the closeness. Or even blame it on the scent of sweet almonds on his breath. The panda still had his arms around her, and he was looking right into her eyes. "How long have you admired me, Po?"

To his credit, he didn't look half as surprised as she was. "My whole life, Tigress. I've admired you my whole life." His answer was calm, his grip on her remaining firm. Admittedly, she enjoyed hearing it, especially from him. But for some reason, she knew this would lead nowhere. They could talk about whatever they wanted to, because tonight, boundaries didn't exist. And it would remain just that. Talk. Not a future.

She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too."

Did she just say that?

"Wow, I didn't know that." Apparently so. "Why've you never said anything?"

"I just realized it. What about you?"

"Because I never seem to know the right time to tell you until it's gone."

Tigress took a deep, shaky breath, which prompted Po to hold her more tightly against him. He was so immensely protective of her. _Gods. _Their drunken stupor…it was amazing. Absolutely amazing. "You've already tried to tell me several times, Po. I just never wanted to believe you."

Now it was his turn to sigh as he brushed the soft fur on her cheek, "I know I've tried to tell you, but no, you never gave me a chance." There were a few moments of silence, and then he declared, "Do you believe me now?"

"I do. Would you believe me?" She was crying now, just slightly. _Damn it all_. So much too late; of course, they both knew it was too late. It was all in the open now, which was why she supposed that they could say anything at all.

"I think I just might, you know. Not that I think I deserve it at all." He sighed. "But why, Tigress? Why do you believe me now if you didn't then? And why do you…say you feel this way, when you've never said anything before?" She knew what he was trying to say, and supposed that he wouldn't dare say that she loved him.

She rose slightly, resentfully. "Maybe I did then." But settled back down. "I just didn't know."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't right. And I still don't know if it is; you and me…how could I possibly believe you'd feel that way about someone like me? I'm nothing special, but strangely, to you, I guess I am. But everyone thinks they love what they can't have."

"That's not it, Tigress. I – I can't even explain what you mean to me."

"Thank you," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

It was surreal. How could they possibly be having this conversation? Possibly because of their newly found resolve that this would never go anywhere. They could say anything they wanted. It would never become more.

"It's better that it's like this," she whispered. "It's better to know but never to act. Leaving it unknown, never smeared. If we don't touch it, we'll never ruin what we have now."

And she was right.

They already had their friendship, and that was good enough for him. Without waiting for his father to return, he stood slowly and pulled her up after him, leading her through the deserted streets, up the steps to the Palace and in to the barracks, with not one word having been spoken between them.

The following morning, she said nothing of what happened between them.

Just as it needed to be.

* * *

And so it begins. For those who deny that alcohol and laughter are the best medicine, I say: You're probably right. But, we'll see where this all leads.

Anyway, there were several references that I wanted to briefly mention this time around. Baijiu --also known as maotai-- is a type of distilled Chinese liquor, much like what you'd consider as the Chinese equivalent of Russian vodka. Choujiu and shaoxing, however, are fermented alcohols, much like Western wines, though the main ingredient is grain-based; in this case, made with glutinous rice. There is also rice baijiu, which I've actually had the chance to taste on several occasions. If you've ever mixed white Zinfandel and vodka, you'd get rice baijiu IMHO. 'Twas some good ass liquor!

Thanks for reading, and as I always humbly request: Please Review. It's always nice to hear some thoughtful feedback from you all.

Cheers :)


	6. Fifth Track: The Girl Is Mine

**_The Thriller_**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kung Fu Panda is © 2008 DreamWorks Animation SKG

Before I go and say anything else, I first want to apologize to those of you who have been waiting ever-so patiently over the past *_checks calendar* _five months. I really never meant to go on such a lengthy hiatus, but between balancing a job, college, and other obligations in a new relationship ..._Yes, Kippis has a personal life!_... day to day life has been an absolute bear (no pun intended to you, Po). There's a lot of retrospection here on Tigress' part, and just a heads up: She _does _get a little emotional – but that's all worked into the plot, as you'll see…

I also wanted to give a shout-out to Luna Goldsun. Her brilliant story 'Memoirs' gave me a bit of inspiration for one of Tigress' lines near the end…so a special thanks to you and your incredible writing skills! As always, feel free to check out the link below for this next magnificent track, again featuring the vocal talent of Mr. Paul McCartney:

**http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=px8vB9NOSL0 **(close spaces where needed)

* * *

**Fifth Track – The Girl Is Mine**

**Recorded in 1982, part of the album '_Thriller'_**

* * *

--

_How long have you admired me, Po?_

_My whole life, Tigress. I've admired you my whole life._

As the shouts and snarls of Po's energetic young students echoed through the courtyard that crisp early winter morning, Tigress sat on the steps in silence with her usual stoic facial expression, a rather obvious betrayal of the turbulent conflict just underneath.

She sighed and smiled slightly at the Dragon War – Po. He didn't seem to notice her. He was watching over his students intently, as a master should watch over his pupils, wearing that positively dazzling carefree smile of his. Although the rambunctious group of bunnies, sheep, and swine were _supposed _to be learning the beginning techniques of Tiger kung fu, they instead had launched themselves into an all-out snowball fight – boys against girls, unsurprisingly – and Po, being the big kid at heart, had allowed it.

Another sigh escaped her lips.

Even if she tried for a thousand years, she didn't think that she would ever be able to completely understand him. There was always that air of mystique about him. The other men of the Jade Palace were quite a bit easier to figure out: overconfidence, pretension, wit, and understanding all mixed together into some kind of strange combination. Po was different. Somehow out of reach and mysterious. Gentle and kind, but distantly so – at least to her.

But last night, she saw him. Last night, although he hadn't said it in words, he told her he loved her.

Well, alright. Speaking realistically, she had known for quite a bit longer before then, especially when his father was put in the picture. Mr. Ping had certainly hinted at the notion on more than one occasion, citing the posters, figurines, and other collectables the panda had gotten a hold of over the years.

Chalk it up to whimsy or his fan-boyish personality…

But not love. Po never showed any signs of it, if she were to ignore the night before.

Of course, as she thought back a bit further, she could now, in retrospect, remember other times along the way. There was one instance in particular that stood out during his first few days of training before Tai Lung's arrival, the morning after he'd been named the Dragon Warrior; Master Shifu berated the panda's rather poor attempt at a full split and used her as a demonstration. And when she'd performed the technique without so much as a passing thought in her head, the moment she landed…

He was staring at her. It was a look of awe, mostly, but when she figured out exactly _what _part of her body he was staring at –

She knew it, then – it didn't take long to figure it out; she had eyes, and above all else, she knew how it felt to be eyed like a novelty. As much as she wanted to deny her own femininity, she _was_ still a woman…and Po certainly wasn't the first man to give her that look, although those same afore mentioned males were ultimately brought to grief when she had gotten through with them. But with Po, strangely, it didn't bother her all that much. So she ignored the thought and dismissed it. It wasn't right at the time. It wasn't _them_. It was them and a pile of issues thrown between them – his refusal to leave, her perceived rejection of the title she was denied, her subsequent anger directed towards him, Tai Lung's impending return.

There were other times, too.

The very day of Tai Lung's defeat for instance, after their argument under the peach tree, when he'd handed her the Dragon Scroll in a gesture of a hopeful friendship – the look of concern he had for her well-being. He said he was there for her in any way she needed him, as a shoulder to lean on. But that wasn't him either. That was just an act of apology.

And then there was the time during their first 'official' sparring match, when he blurted out that watching her fight was entertaining – _Somehow. _She'd caught him staring at her through the rain for moments longer; until she jarred him from his thoughts with a swift kick to his…_what did he call them? Tenders? _

The time she found him staring at her longingly from the training hall.

The time when she finally caved and had a late night cup of tea with him, and had a wonderfully fulfilling conversation afterwards. They talked for hours, long into the night, about so many things. She'd told him about things she never would have made known to anyone else. Her childhood, her days in the orphanage, her relationship with the other Five, various battles she'd been involved with, his childhood, his upbringing, Mr. Ping…the fact that they both had been orphaned during infancy—

She managed to explain away months of hidden touches, lingering glances, before one perfect night tainted only by alcohol brought them to the next level.

The truth.

And she allowed it to come that far.

_Damn him for it all. _

Because by then, it was gone. She looked and looked for it, but it just wasn't there. And she was entirely sure that she'd never be able to find it again. The way he made it sound – he admir_ed _her – sounded so distant, like it was lost to history. He was over her, once and for all. And honestly, she didn't think that she would be disappointed if he'd gotten on with his life. While they sat there and he finally told her how he'd felt about her after all this time, she thought she'd be relieved.

Then why did it hurt so much?

She'd been a basketcase ever since then. She could be the first to admit it, not in words, but in her mind – her pride would never let her do so out loud, it would be too embarrassing – But she discovered things about herself that she never thought she would.

After everything that had happened last night, after what he told her, she refused him. They left shortly afterward, back to the Palace. But when he left to go back to his bedroom, she hadn't lingered in the bunkhouse. Oh no, as if she could sleep after _THAT _little revelation. So she found herself walking about the Palace grounds for hours and hours, just thinking to herself. Admiring the sudden snowfall…

It was quite beautiful, really. The way the Moon shone through the clouds overhead, making the millions of tiny snowflakes sparkle as they danced through the air. It just made everything around her glow with a kind of refined radiance. The holly bushes glistened under the dim moonlight, just sitting there, so blissfully quiet…

_What was I saying? _She shook her head.

She was sitting in the shadows by the pool when it happened. When he and Crane had walked out not too long after she had. Crane's wing was draped around Po's shoulders. "…I know this hurts, Po. I know it hurts badly. And you can try to tell me that I can't possibly understand what you're going through, but I do. I still love Mei." Ah, Mei Ling. The woman Crane fell in love with close to twenty years ago in Xixia, at the Li Da Academy. He'd left her in order to continue his training at the Jade Palace. Tigress had met the mountain cat a couple of times over the years. She'd most recently visited the Valley a few years ago and strung him along for quite a while. And he fell for it. She was quite a piece of work, and something of a feminist, although she _was _a very talented practitioner of kung fu.

The tiger listened more intently, hearing the distraught panda sigh, "This is different, Crane." He shook his head and sat down. "You know, I could always deal with us not being together. I always had one more excuse to tell myself: I could never tell her how I feel. And I'd tell myself, no matter how messed up it was, that if I told her, she'd say that she felt the same way. It was just that I never had the guts to tell her." He pulled his knees up to his chest. "But now I know. Now I know what she would've said, no matter when I chose to say it. She would've let me down as easily as she could, but she'd let me down anyway. I wonder if it would have hurt so much if I just told her in the beginning." He sighed, and she knew he was probably fighting back tears. "I guess I'd have to face it eventually. She just doesn't love me. And now I know. I took a chance." He looked up at Crane. "Aren't you supposed to feel better just for trying? Because I don't."

At that moment, she felt as if her breath had been knocked out of her, like when Viper would sneak up behind her when they were younger, and leap onto her back, and knock them both to the ground.

Crane squeezed Po's shoulders. "Oh, come on now, Po. You know that she cares about you."

He nodded. "Yeah, Crane, well thanks," he said sarcastically. "That helps a whole lot. She _cares _about me. And she cares about you, and Viper, and Shifu…at least before I could pretend—"

"But don't you see? It's better this way. Now you have closure. Now you know how she feels, and you can't change that. You can move on with your life…"

Wasn't that just the icing on the cake? Hearing that hurt her. And why? Because only a few hours before she had said the exact same thing.

_Its better that it's like this. It's better to know but never to act. Leaving it unknown, never smeared. If we don't touch it, we'll never ruin what we have now._

She didn't want him to move on with his life. Strangely enough, she _wanted _him to admire her, to love her. She _needed _him to love her. She was used to it. She loved the attention he gave to her. If that all suddenly stopped, where would she be left? She wasn't entirely positive, but she was pretty damn sure at that moment, however small, that she felt something for him, too.

Crane left him alone then, to gather his thoughts. Po stayed by the pool for quite a while, and she watched him the whole time from her little nook in the shadows. When he finally did leave, he never went back inside to sleep. He went out to the courtyard, to the training hall. And she supposed he spent the night there.

Because that's where he was this morning, and where he was now, with his beginners' kung fu class. Here, as the snow falls—

"He's really good with them, isn't he?"

Tigress took a sidelong glance at the approaching serpent, "Who?"

"Po," Viper said casually, taking a spot next to the tiger. "He's really good with the children." Out of the corner of her eye, the feline noticed Mantis and Monkey in tow behind her.

"I suppose so." The feline answered, feeling the slightest twinge in her stomach at the mention of his name.

Initially, Viper thought about biting her tongue and actually let Tigress be for once, but the awkward silence was just a bit more than she could bear. So she posed another question. "You seem…preoccupied. Is something wrong?"

"No. I just…I had some trouble getting sleep last night."

Mantis cleared his throat, "I think what she means is –" _Oh gods, here it comes_. "Where were you last night? We kind of thought that you'd be in the training hall, but when me and Crane went over there to check on you and you weren't there…and you weren't in the kitchen, or in the Hall of Heroes, and then we noticed that Po was still gone—"

He stopped, out of breath, and Viper continued, "You've been so tense these past few days, we thought that maybe…"

"No." Tigress heaved a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and wrinkling her whiskers as the frosty white snowflakes danced around her face. "I wasn't here. I left the Palace last night. Are you two done?"

"So where'd you go?" Viper asked. _Apparently not_. "I mean, you never came back to the bunkhouse after dinner, so we sort of got concerned. And, like Mantis said, he hadn't seen you either, so—"

Monkey turned away from them, "Oh jeez, you two. Leave her alone. As if it's any of your business." With that, he began his short trek to the training hall. She was always silently grateful for that; for as long as they'd known each other, Monkey had always been something of an older brother to her, looking out for her well-being – even though she insisted that she never needed his help.

But like clockwork, Mantis craned his neck, and waited until he was gone to resume. "We're serious, Tigress. Where have you been?"

"…_I said leave her alone, you moron_!" Monkey's yell echoed from inside the hall. Tigress smiled slightly.

"If you two _must _know, I went to visit Po, down in the village. Alright?"

They looked surprised. "Oh, really?"

She watched them carefully, "And just why is that so hard to believe?"

Viper responded in that little innocent, sing-songy tone she had which, Tigress knew from childhood, really wasn't innocent at all. "Oh, no, Tigress. Not at all hard to believe. Not at all." She leaned slightly in on her coils, swishing her tail absently, her chin raised slightly as her eyes were trained down at the steps. "So did you two have a good time?"

Tigress rolled her eyes, "Don't patronize me…we talked. _Just _talked. That's it. Why does it matter?" She stood up.

Viper in the meantime kept the same expression, eyes down, chin up. "Oh, really? Talked about what?"

The feline had gotten enough of her by that time, one could definitely tell – Mantis had already scurried off – so with one flick of her tail, Tigress turned around, her paws on her hips, "No, we didn't talk about you. We didn't talk about men who might or might not be dating possibilities for you. We didn't talk about your behavior. We didn't talk about your constant nagging, or that you can't ever learn to take a hint that maybe, _just maybe_, we don't need to tell you everything! We talked about personal things. Things that are none of your damn business—"

Her head shot up, and silence suddenly filled the courtyard. "He told you?"

The feline's breath hitched.

Oh, gods.

Oh, dear gods.

She knew. But…how?

Sure enough, Monkey's head popped out behind the door of the training hall, as did Mantis', and Crane's. Did everyone know? She looked at Crane first, heat rapidly rising to her face, and then back at Viper, the serpent's azure eyes asking the feline a thousand questions with her expression: "He told you? What did you say? What did you do? Did you disappoint him? Did you give in to him? Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? Did you two spend the night together making the beast with two backs?" Tigress could see them all running through her head (although if you asked her, Viper could've stood to grow up a bit, and clean out that filthy mind of hers), and it made her crazy.

Five months it had been. Five months she'd been trying to block out everything that had happened between them. But every time Po touched her or hugged her or looked at her, she felt…and last night was the worst of all. Or the best of all…

But she was blocking it out. Slamming the door on any thoughts of that nature. Because she didn't love him. She didn't – she _couldn't_.

It was wrong.

_This_ was wrong.

It was only one night. One stupid night.

She frowned at them, feeling close to tears, ready to burst. "If anything _had _happened, you idiots would be the _LAST PEOPLE ON EARTH _I'd tell!"

Dear gods. With ragged emotions and raging hormones like those, it was a wonder how she was able to bottle them up for so long. She began to storm away when she finally realized the severity of her words, and remembered the presence of Po and his class. She looked down into the snow-whipped courtyard, and saw him standing there – with two dozen children between the ages of five and twelve, all of whom were frozen in time, staring up at her – the panda's jade green eyes widened like she'd never seen them before.

Her heart suddenly jumped. He had heard everything.

"Tigress," Po started. "I…"

However, before he could even say another word, she leapt over the wall, too embarrassed to stay.

The last words she heard belonged to Monkey: "I told you two to leave her alone, but does anybody listen? _No…_"

* * *

"What did you say to her?" Po asked, approaching the Five with a snappish gleam in his eyes. The children were all gathered by the gate, awaiting their parents to pick them up – and Po _never _let his class go early.

The Five looked exchanged glances amongst one another, not knowing what to say. Crane, however, swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly walked up to the panda. "Po? Is everything alright?"

He glared at the avian, "This isn't about me." He paused, and then repeated, "_What _did you _say_ to her?"

"Nothing!" Mantis quickly said. "We said nothing that should've set her off! All me and Viper did was ask where she went last night, that's all…we didn't know she'd jump off the deep end like that! Why does it even matter?" He finished and Viper nodded hastily, though her expression clearly marked the guilt she felt.

Po wearily ran a hand over his face and groaned softly. "It matters." he said dejectedly, "Why couldn't you just leave it alone, huh? Do you guys _always_ have to pry? Gods," He sucked down a breath. "Don't blame her for all this. It wasn't her fault. It was…it was a rough night…"

"What happened?" Viper asked.

"It all happened so fast. We were both on edge; I know you've all seen the way we've been at each others' throats recently…she was feeling anxious, so I invited her in for a few drinks, we both got a bit tipsy, and before you know it – that's when it all came pouring out." The panda sighed and plopped down onto the steps. "We both said things we shouldn't have said. And now look what happened. I mean you saw the way she ran out of here. I'll be surprised if she ever speaks to me again…"

"So, what are you going to do now?" Monkey asked.

"I…I don't know. What _can _I do?"

"She likes flowers." Mantis said quietly. Po shot him a perplexed look, to which the insect smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with one of his pincers, "Yeah. I kinda broke down her bedroom door a few years back, so I tried the old cliché of 'get a girl some flowers'…and it actually _worked_ – that is until she brought me to the kitchen and jailed me under a jar for a solid ten hours for pissing her off."

"And you really think that'll work?"

"Who knows," Mantis said sagely, "But what I do know is that she strangely seems to like you more than the rest of us guys. I say give it a shot. And if it doesn't work, at least she can't shove you in a jar."

"But, I've got to be the last person she wants to see right now."

"Or the first," Crane shot back.

"What?"

"Think about it Po, she knows how you feel about her, and nothing you do or say can ever change that fact. It's not like you two can just stop seeing each other; for heaven's sake, you're the first person she sees when she comes out of her room every morning. The fact of the matter is, you need to go to her, and talk to her about it."

"But I've already tried to—"

"No, you haven't." Monkey chimed in. "You sprang it on her all at once, if only by accident. She only rejected you because she was put on the spot. She doesn't like being surprised like that. But now she's had some time to think about it. The ball is in your court," The primate patted his back. "Now all you need to do is play it."

* * *

And so there he was, hours later, outside her door with a bouquet of fresh peonies, stammering like a complete idiot. While truthfully, Tigress hadn't expected him to actually stoke some courage and confront her forthright (especially given the fact that she not only humiliated herself, but also him as well), she was glad that he did. It saved her the trouble of doing it herself, especially now…since she found out that their relationship was being threatened every second their personal circumstances remained aloof.

He continued to spit out mindless drivel, as if he had lost his ability to speak; and while she'd never admit it out loud…she _did _think that he looked utterly adorable in his embarrassment. Amazing how just a little bit of alcohol could loosen the knot on this panda's tongue. Of course, she probably wouldn't have done much better had she been in his shoes – er, sandals.

"So…I mean, well—ah, what I was trying to ask you is that…um, gods, is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

He was blushing, she could tell, although she was pretty certain at that point that her blush was just as visible as his was.

She grinned and chuckled, "It's just you."

"Oh, okay," he cleared his throat, "Tigress, I've been meaning to ask you, uh—" Tigress cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Dragon Warrior, I want you to shut up for just a minute so I can explain something to you…" The panda nodded, and she continued, "First, if you're not skilled at finding the words when asking a woman out on a date, it's usually good to practice your 'speech' beforehand. Second, don't get all emotional when she unmercifully shoots you down," his face dropped when she said this.

"And third…"

Oh. Merciful. Gods. She was rejecting him. Again. _Well…at least I know I gave it a shot—_

She took the flowers and pecked his cheek, "I'd love to."

* * *

Their 'date' as it was – _could they even call it that?_ – actually turned out to be much more rewarding than either of them could have ever anticipated. Tigress had actually taken _him _out to dinner, surprisingly; it was a little dim sum restaurant on the edge of the river. The waitress had seated them in a secluded corner away from the other customers, which only added on to the awkwardness of the situation. And although very few words were exchanged between them, the nervous touches and sidelong glances weren't hard to notice.

It wasn't until they got back up the thousand or so steps to the Palace gates that Po finally decided to speak his mind. They walked slowly through the courtyard and sat down in the middle of the snow-covered yard. There was a few feet of open space between them, but neither of them felt comfortable enough to make the first move, in hoping that the other would make it instead.

Po looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and noticed on several occasions the feline's attempt to say something. It didn't take a genius to see how distraught she was.

_How to begin…_he swallowed the lump in his throat, and sighed, "I'm here for you, you know that, right? However you need me." He couldn't believe how unbelievably stupid that sounded.

"I know you are," Tigress nodded. "You always have been."

"Of course I have. It's only because –" He stopped abruptly and looked down, away from her eyes.

She reached across the chasm between them and took his hands, which were tightly clasped together between his knees. Of course she knew why, that was precisely the reason why everything had worked its way up to this – this singular moment. Po looked up at her, and their eyes connected.

"It's okay Po, I know. I've been waiting to hear you say it."

What did she just say?

"What did you just say?"

She blushed and smiled nervously, "Come sit next to me."

Po swallowed hard, crawling over to sit beside her, and realized that her grip on his hands had never once faltered.

"I'll tell you a secret, Panda."

He glanced over at her, but she wasn't looking at him. She sat with her right shoulder pressed tightly against his left, holding his paw in her lap between both of hers, watching the immensity of the night sky. "What secret, Tigress?"

"Do you remember the last time we were out here together?"

"It's been a while now, a couple months, at least."

"You stood right there," she glanced over towards the steps of the training hall. "And I invited you down to join me."

Po heaved a heavy sigh and snapped his eyes tightly shut, even though he knew that he probably shouldn't have. The image of her meditating in the courtyard briefly flashed through his mind. The light of the evening sun, glistening off of her beautiful auburn fur..._damn_ him and his _damn_ perverted mind – gods, what she must think of him now…

"Yeah, you did," he paused. "I had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when I found you out here. Vegetable chow-mien was on the menu that night, I think."

The feline laughed and shook her head, "Not that. I asked if anything was on your mind, and you said –"

"'_Oh, just this girl I know._'" He smiled.

"And yet you never told me her name…as if it was some kind of secret."

"Wait a second," he interrupted, "You thought that I –"

"I should have known better!" The feline sighed and prodded his side. "You were just leading me on all along. I should have known not to leave it alone…you think that after all this time, I should have noticed those little glances, and all the little awkward smiles. Should've known never to trust you – I can never trust the honest looking ones, can I? It's all a ruse."

Po rolled his eyes and hit her lightly, "Oh yeah, like you're any better. You're evil, you know that? Truth and honor my _ass._"

She smiled and hit him back…and so it became their little game. He hit her, and she hit him. And then it became war in the courtyard. He supposed as far as any kind of distraction went, this was a good one – there needed to be some break in all of the tension. Po grasped in vain for her hands, and she pushed him onto his back, tickling his sides.

Gods, did this woman have no mercy?

He finally was able to catch her paws and force her onto her back, pinning her arms to the ground. The panda loomed over her and smirked in triumph, his ears transfixed by her sudden laughter. It sounded like sweet music…and she looked incredible. She stopped giggling long enough to look up into his jade green eyes, blinking almost disbelievingly at the warm light that seemed to be radiating from them.

But then the present reality of the cold, hard ground underneath and the unresolved question between them came back.

What she had meant was slowly dawning on him. "Seriously though," He paused, pursing his lips, sobering up a bit but still grinning madly from their mock-fight, "You thought that I was going to tell you that…"

Tigress interrupted him with a good-natured smirk, readjusting her body, "Yes. I thought that you were going to tell me _that_." She took his paw in hers, looking down at their joined fingers. She ran her thumb back and forth over the back of his paw, in the gentlest – and almost, loving – gesture that Po had ever seen her make.

Oh, gods. She knew.

His smile was quickly replaced by a look of awe. "You…you've known since then?"

A slight nod. "I think I've caught you staring at my backside too many times not to figure it out eventually."

_Ah, Master Panda, such a smooth operator you are…_As much as he wanted to be, he just couldn't come to be upset with himself. In all actuality, it was all too ironic. All he could do now was just shake his head at the irony, "And don't I know it." He leaned his head back until it touched the soft powdery snow, Tigress still lightly stroking his paw. He laughed quietly, "Wow, I can only imagine what you must've thought of me."

She leaned her head against the ground as he had done. Po followed her gaze to the moon, shining full and brilliant amongst the stars. She sighed, "I was shocked. I never would have guessed it, never in a thousand years."

He looked at her, "No?"

Tigress smiled, "It was so sudden. You and me? No, I never would have guessed."

There was always that sort of thought, at least for the past few months or so, that the only real reason why she'd never said anything was because she simply didn't reciprocate his feelings – that in a way, she would never feel the same way about him as he did her. But she had certainly hinted at it, that somehow she knew about how he felt, hadn't she? How else would she be able to explain how strangely he responded to her?

"Why not, Tigress? Why is it so hard to see it? You have to know by now how much I care about you."

The feline nodded, still not looking at him, "I do know, but I never would have thought that you had always imagined us as a…" She blushed modestly, "…as a couple."

He watched her carefully, "Why?"

She sighed through her nose, "We train together, we eat together, and we live together. What else is there? We're teammates."

Po shook his head, "Sure we are, but, there's more to it than just sharing a kitchen or a training hall…I've always thought of us as good friends, or maybe, I don't know…something more. And if I've ever treated you like anything less than that, I'd –"

"You haven't, ever." She smiled and squeezed his hand, "But that's how I've always associated myself with the others. I only assumed you did as well."

"Why wouldn't you? I never told you anything."

"I think a part of me has always known about how you felt, but…" she trailed off, if only for a moment. "But after last night, after what you said to me –"

"So you've only known for sure since then." She closed her eyes and nodded.

"And all this time you've been waiting for me to tell you?"

"No," she looked at him, "Not exactly waiting. The longer I went without seeing anything, the more I tried to convince myself that I was wrong…and that it was all in my head."

"Tigress, I'm so sorry. If I had known…" He drifted off.

"Do you still feel it?" She asked softly.

He nodded, laughing just slightly – at himself, of course. "I always have."

She burrowed her head slightly into his shoulder. "You know, when I overheard you two in the garden last night –" Po smiled. He should have known she wasn't asleep. "—that was what I was afraid of. Because it doesn't matter how you think of me. It's when we're faced with the reality that everything's always ruined…" She stopped herself for a moment and looked up at him. "But why? Why do you love me, Po? Tell me."

He took a deep breath. It was now or never, and there was no more room for cowardice. She needed to know. "I love your eyes. So beautiful…like they burn like fire. And I love the way you look at me. I love the way you smile when you beat the snot out of me during training. I love your scent. Jasmine and orange blossoms. You think no one notices that you wear perfume, but I do…" She looked down, and he paused to linger in his humorous double entendre. "But it's all you. It's always been you. And I love that. You have no pretenses. You never need any. I love the way you laugh at me when I hurt myself on the obstacle course – I'd do it a thousand times over just to hear your laugh. And your voice…" He smiled widely. "I love your voice." Here he decided to pause. "You're awesomely beautiful, but you're soul's beautiful too, Tigress. You say no one can see you for who you are, but I can…" Po stopped, trying to think of something else to say, but in the end, nothing else came. "I can." It seemed an appropriate enough ending.

He closed his eyes and turned away from her. Truthfully, Po was expecting to be beaten senseless for what he'd said; and, truth be told, he refused himself the opportunity to look at her during his entire spiel to truly know what her facial expression looked like. But his thoughts of the fiery-tempered feline ripping his throat out were cut short when he heard her groan and say: "_Oh_,_ you stupid bastard_," and felt a pair of soft, warm lips crash against his own.

In that very instant, Po might have had the bravado to break away if it weren't for the fact that he was being kissed by Master Tigress.

Could he please repeat that?

_He _was being_ kissed_ by _Master Tigress…_it was his first kiss, no less.

And it was magnificent.

With his mind and body almost numb to these newborn sensations coursing through his body, he almost failed to detect a pair of striped arms wrap around his neck to dip him forward, until he lost his balance, collapsing onto the snow covered ground with Tigress right underneath him.

Both tiger and panda dispelled a held breath when Tigress finally broke their kiss. Of course, given her character, she quickly breathed out an apology – although her voice betrayed a vulnerability like nothing she'd ever shown before. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Po…" She buried her face into his chest to hide her shame. She was crying, Po could tell. She didn't move, and he didn't feel any moisture on his clothes, but he could feel it deep inside. "I mean, thank you," she barely whispered. "No one's ever…thank you."

Po was horrified to find out that no one had ever said any of these things to this amazing woman. But still…

"Tigress, I– I don't understand. Why are you apologizing to me? I was the one who didn't say anything, not you. It's my fault."

She sighed, and looked up at him, "Because you love me like I've never even dreamed of being loved. For that. And for your smiles. It sounds ridiculous, but I always know that the world is right when you smile." A smile grew on her face. "Your patience. Your drive. Your persistence. Your confidence and your insecurities. Your dependence when you so want to be independent. Your kindness. It's all so…wonderful. The way you make me feel." She blushed and looked away, "I know I'm not much with words."

She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "This makes me feel so much better, Po. I've needed this, for the longest time."

"So did I, Tigress. So did I."

He glanced behind himself up to the steps of the training hall. Through the dim light of the interior of the hall he made out the outlines of his comrades, all of whom were talking amongst themselves. He watched them for a bit before Crane walked over to check on them and saw Po staring back. The avian looked at the panda curiously. Po smiled and nodded, and he beamed and walked back towards the others.

He couldn't make out what Crane ended up saying to them, but when he heard Viper's shrill cry of joy, Mantis' crude remarks and Monkey's subsequent: "Mantis, shut the hell up!" Po knew they were happy. He was happy. And hopefully, that made Tigress happy, too.

"Po?"

"Yeah?"

She grinned bashfully and softly pecked his lips, "Just for the record, your breath smells like onions."

_Shit. _His lovestruck smile slowly faded._ Talk about a mood killer…_

Alright, so in essence, he didn't get exactly what he wanted that night: a confirmation of her own feelings for him.

But Po got what he needed. He needed to hold her. He needed her to know how he felt. And he supposed that was enough for now…other than the bad breath thing –

"Thanks a lot, Tigress."

* * *

Don't waste your time, because the doggone girl is his ^_^

I think this chapter speaks pretty much for itself. Tigress' snide remark about Po's 'Onion Breath' was, of course, a reference to Shifu's first impression of Po _a la_ 'Memoirs of a Master' by the famed Luna Goldsun. I decided to give Angelina Jolie some due credit for her incredible vocal work for Tigress' character, so hopefully if she ever stumbles across this, she'll know I appreciate her sexy voice. XD

If there are any grammatical errors/mistakes, go ahead and grill my butt. Review, please?

Cheers :)


	7. Sixth Track: Butterflies

_**The Thriller**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kung Fu Panda is © 2008 DreamWorks Animation SKG

Yes, yes, I know…Kippis has been a real jerk for not updating as often as he should – well too bad! Nah, I keed, I keed. But seriously, to all of you new readers (as well as my faithful followers): Thank you so very much for your overwhelming support and very helpful comments from the previous chapter! They are the tonic that keep my muse alive! So, without further adieu, let us continue…

**http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=zAa7z5QdL4M**

**_Update: I apologize for those of you who are getting another posting notice, but the chapter had to be revised. Thanks._  
**

* * *

**Sixth Track – Butterflies**

**Recorded in 2001, part of the album '**_**Invincible'**_

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course; if I didn't, I'd leave it all up to you to handle yourself. But since I'm the only _girly _girl in this Palace, I suggest you shut up and hold still."

"I still don't think that all of this is worth the trouble, Viper…"

"As much as I value your opinion, Tigress, I went to extreme lengths to get Po ready for tonight, so you're going to look the part, whether you like it or not."

Tigress growled miserably, but she did make a good point. If Po was able to concede to the serpent's torture for her, then she'd have to at least _try _to do the same for him. "I don't know why you have to make such a big deal out of all this. It's not like we're going to some big, formal affair; it's just dinner!"

Viper rolled her eyes at the feline's snide comment, but took it in stride as she coiled around her friend, delicately painting a bright, cherry-colored cosmetic to the tiger's lips with her tail. "And this is precisely the reason why you need all the help you can get in this department," she shot back. "Besides, just imagine how he'll react when you walk through that door – you'll be thanking me for this in the end."

"Sure I will," the tiger muttered. Viper slithered back and took a look at her work…then smiled.

"Alright, I'm done, you big baby – you know if you hadn't complained so much, I would've been done with you a lot sooner," Viper mused, her smile turning the slightest bit smug. "Now I suggest you get your ass up there, because you were supposed to meet him ten minutes ago."

"I'm ten minutes late?" She asked; Viper nodded. "…_Ah, DAMMIT!_" The feline jumped to her feet and bolted from the serpent's bedroom, as if the floor was covered in white hot coals. She could hear Tigress' voice fade as she ran down the hall and out of the bunkhouse, spewing out a number of different derogatory statements that the tree snake didn't think she was capable of saying. Viper sighed and shook her head, closing up her cosmetics case – at this rate, she'd _never_ get that girl up and out of this Palace…

* * *

Po took a deep breath, nervously clenching and relaxing his fists around a bouquet of fresh tiger lilies he'd picked up earlier in the day – from what he had heard from his most trusted inside source, they were Tigress' absolute favorite variety of flowers. Because of their rarity in the southern provinces of China, especially so early in the season, it was a miracle he was able to get them at all (As it so happened, Po had likewise heard from that same source that the feline had also threatened to seal him in a jar indefinitely if he broke one more of her personal belongings.)

Getting the flowers was the easy part, and surprisingly, so was asking her out to dinner. But awaiting her arrival in the Sacred Hall of Warriors that warm spring evening was probably the most nerve-wracking experience of his entire life. He nervously paced back and forth by the Moon Pool, glancing at the doors for a few seconds, then up at the ceiling, back down to the doors, and then to the flowers in his paws. Taking another deep breath he slowly walked over to the tranquil waters of the pool and silently inspected his reflection. Viper had strung him along most of the afternoon, grooming and primping the panda so that he would at least fit the part of his namesake – he was encouraged, or rather threatened with bodily harm if he didn't go along with it, to wear a white silk _changshan _and light yellow undershirt with a pair of dark, jade green pants to replace his worn homespun shorts.

Tigress wasn't ever one to gawk over appearances, but Viper wasn't about to let him take the low road. _No, not tonight_! On the hottest, muggiest spring evening the panda could even remember!

Po had traveled to the hallowed training grounds just a few hours before just to make sure everything was perfect – the food, the blankets, pillows to sit on, and he'd even left an unopened bottle of _shaoxing_ for her to find, hoping that Tigress would remember that night they spent in the courtyard down in his father's restaurant, effectively cleaning out the goose's liquor cabinet. (Mr. Ping had subsequently forced his son to work double time to replace his stock in time for the Lantern Festival, when business usually began to pick up.)

Monkey had helped him pick the menu and even helped prepare the food (and stuffed a few cookies in his pocket when the simian wasn't looking) – the golden languor had also gone as far as offering his assistance to help carry the food all the way up there, which was no small feat, considering the less-than-friendly hike it took to actually get there.

Amazingly, it was probably by the heavens' own divine intervention that he was able to work up the courage to do this at all. Aside from Po's father, a rather tiny inconvenience at best, it was Master Shifu's whereabouts which were probably the largest factor in when _and_ where they spent any time together. Tonight, however, there was no Shifu to stand in their way. The Grandmaster of the Jade Palace had been called away to the city of Cháng'ān to report dealings in the Valley with the Emperor in person. Word had been circulating amongst the Palace servants that their master was secretly terrified of taking this trip in Master Oogway's stead; having never met the current ruler of China himself, anyone could certainly understand his frustration…Po had no trouble believing this, especially given the fact that the red panda burned twice as many candles down to the wick in his meditation chamber prior to his departure.

…_It_ –_ it is simply good luck to burn seven hundred candles before a long, arduous trip, Panda_…

They had been especially careful in keeping their personal relationship discreet from him over the past few months, although tiger and panda both knew that it was probably only a matter of time before he uncovered the extent of their 'late night training sessions'…

Po shook his head. He was making this sound much more scandalous than it truly was.

It had really all started with pure talk; she would meet him outside the Palace gates after the others had gone to sleep, and they would just _talk_. It had actually taken more than a month after they'd first kissed to do so again, and with each passing night they grew more and more comfortable with actually pushing the idea of being what some people considered to be a couple. Of course, emerging from two separate yet similarly protected childhoods, neither of them had any true sense of what it was to be in a real relationship, which was precisely the reason why they wanted to take things so slowly.

Over time he learned about all her likes and dislikes, and she grew accustomed to his various quirks…eccentricities…bugaboos…bête noirs…night terrors…it was like they were meeting each other all over again, but from a different point of view, and in an entirely new light.

As he twiddled his fingers nervously, the sound of soft footsteps approached. Po looked up to see Tigress standing a few yards away, a quick, fleeting smile on her face as she caught sight of the tiger lilies in the panda's paws. She was wearing her usual training clothes, red sleeveless vest and black silk pants, but what inevitably caught his breath was the golden yellow eye shadow, crimson lipstick meticulously painted on by the most delicate touch (he assumed that was Viper's doing,) eyelashes drawn out by fine mascara, and the careful placement of a single yellowish-pink lotus flower behind her left ear…

She looked absolutely stunning.

After he somehow managed to hand her the flowers, she looked up at him, smiling. "I see Viper worked her magic." He mutely nodded, utterly speechless. "And I have to say she did a damn good job…because jade looks really good on you," Again, he nodded, holding his breath as she leaned in closer to him.

"What's the matter, Dragon Warrior? Cat got your tongue?"

Po tugged at his collar nervously, "N-no, it—it's just that, I've never seen…you, it's just that – ah, you look just…wow." He mentally slapped himself silly, his fan-boyish personality was once again rearing its big, fat, ugly head. _Fuck. Fuck, fuckin' hell! Get it together, man!_ "Uh, okay, I know that sounded stupid…what I meant to say was—"

"You look wonderful?" She ventured, snapping him from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked, lost in a complete state of dumbfounded confusion.

She smirked, "Repeat what I'm saying, Panda: 'Tigress, you look absolutely wonderful this evening. And I am the _luckiest_ sonofabitch on this Earth to have someone as sweet, kind, and lovable as you are.'"

"…Uh, you look sweet, Tigress…"

Tigress cocked her head slightly, pinching her lips to the side. "Mm, good enough," she teased, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Now tell me about where we're having dinner…"

* * *

He ran behind her, his slacks rolled up above his knees, his _changshan_, sandals and bindings all scattered somewhere far behind them, his shirt collar open just the slightest bit. Although, being the chased in front of the chaser, she had no room to talk. Her makeup was a complete wreck and her lotus flower missing after Po had pushed her down into the waters of the Pool of Sacred Tears, all thoughts of reverence for the holy grounds completely forgotten. Dinner had been absolutely wonderful, but of course, neither of them were willing to call it a night quite so soon, especially considering the fact that the feline became unusually playful after having one or two drinks…

Even as she was, being slightly tipsy, Tigress had somehow managed to outmaneuver him and guide the panda further down the trail, right up to the shores of the River Li.

Her tail skimmed the surface of the river behind her while her pant legs soaked up the water she was splashing through. She seemed confident that she could keep her pace ahead of him, but after a rather impressive series of leaps to catch up to her, he'd finally caught the feline around the waist and spun her around, breathing hard and grinning like a madman. Tigress didn't break away, but rather smirked and waited patiently as the panda hastily recaptured his breath.

Po arched an eyebrow and gazed at her, not losing the grin on his lips. "You were right, Master Tigress, I should have taken you up on that offer to increase my endurance," he took another few breaths. "…'cause you're a hell of a lot harder to catch than I thought."

She knew he was just teasing her, although in all honesty, Tigress was deeply impressed that the panda was even able to catch her at all. The feline giggled and pulled him farther up the shore and out of the water. "Fine. No more running…would you care to dance, Panda?"

"There's no music." He chuckled into her shoulder and tugged her body closer. "And besides," she could feel his breath next to her ear as he whispered: "Since when do you dance?"

Tigress leaned back and grinned playfully. "Po, you seem to forget that kung fu is a delicate balance of form, stance, and fluid movement. Remember when Viper told you about her ribbon dancing?" He nodded, and she leaned back against him as they resumed their mock-dance. "I always learned from the best." They just held each other and swayed slowly, and he began to hum the tune of a folk song she'd heard in the village when she was much younger, one that she always secretly favored. Before she knew it, she was singing the refrain very softly, as she gazed at the river over his shoulder.

_I promised I would never leave you…and you should always know, wherever you may go, no matter where you are…_

"I never will be far away," he whispered quietly. She stopped singing and hummed the next few bars very softly, practically to herself, recalling how, when she was just a little girl, the matron at Bau Gu once held a young tigress in her arms and rocked her quietly to the slow tune she sang. A rare and precious moment.

She sighed contentedly. This is what she wanted her entire life, really. "It's been a wonderful evening…" the rest of that day had been fun, come to think of it. Although Shifu wasn't around to keep a strict schedule, she still trained as usual. She'd made Po spar with her for a while before lunch, and afterward they lounged around on the steps of the training hall…just him, her and her comrades. It was such a beautiful afternoon, all the trees budding with new life and the wildflowers giving off the sweetest of scents. Viper had brought out some sweet lemon tea and Monkey baked a fresh batch of his famous cookies. Po had left by then, running errands for their dinner. Afternoon quickly melted into evening, evening to night.

And now there they were. Dancing on the river bank, under the stars. She looked up at them – there was no moon that night, but the millions of twinkling lights up in the dark sky more than made up for its absence.

"Yeah, it's really been a great night, Tigress…"

The feline stopped their slow dance, then, and wove her left arm through his right, facing them both toward the water. With her free hand, she pointed up at the stars. "When I was a little girl, I used to wish on stars. Master Oogway always said that with a little work and a little luck, any wish could come true. So I began to wish on them every chance I got."

He never looked at the stars. He was watching her. "And what did little Tigress wish for?"

She smiled up at the sky, but her voice held an air of sorrow about it. "She wished that someday she could find someone."

Po was shocked, slightly, but he tried not to let it show. "She did?"

Tigress nodded. "Yes, she did. Although Shifu would never hear of it, Master Oogway told her that there was someone out there, looking for her. He said that the only man good enough for her would scoop the stars out of the sky with his hand and lay them at her feet. He'd always have the answers to every other wish she ever made. Oogway told me to never stop wishing for him to come."

Po nodded understandingly. "And did he? Answer your wishes, I mean…"

She paused. "He has."

"What else did little Tigress wish for?"

"She wished that she would never be alone." She grinned and imitated her younger self. "I wish I never, ever had to be alone. But, please, I don't want to get married!"

His brow wrinkled. "How come?"

Tigress looked at him and shook her head as if he should have known all along. "Little Tigress didn't think she'd ever need a signed contract to prove she was in love and was loved by someone else." She lowered her voice, as if imparting a great secret. "People thought she was a monster…but she only wanted what everyone else wanted."

"I think she was right."

"Did you ever wish on stars, Po?"

He bowed his head and sighed. "Yeah, sometimes. But that was before I tried to convince myself that it was something that I needed to stop doing, since my wishes never seemed to come true."

Tigress smiled, "And what did Po Ping wish for?"

He closed his eyes and grinned, blushing just slightly. "Eh, stupid stuff…like one time I wished that my stomach would disappear."

She laughed at his self consciousness…it was cute. To be fair, the panda _had _lost a considerable amount of weight since he'd first fallen in at the Jade Palace, but she knew that Po would never be as slim as Monkey or Crane (_or Mantis?_) were – it was just the nature of his species. After all, he _was _a _giant _panda; but Tigress liked him just the way he was. If anything, his large belly served her as being a nice, soft pillow.

"And there were always times he wished that he'd grow up to be a legendary kung fu warrior. He secretly wanted to be so legendary, that every time he faced his enemies, they'd be taken down in one strike by over-exposure to his pure awesomeness." Po paused and looked down at her as she giggled, "Fighting side by side with the most feared warriors in China…"

She squeezed his arm. _Legend says that he came down from the sky on a ball of fire…that he's a warrior; unlike anything the world has ever seen. _"And what else?"

He sighed a bit sorrowfully. "Po Ping never wanted to be alone either. He hoped that would change."

"Anything else?"

"As he got older, he wished he could find his soul-mate. Po Ping believed in things like that." The last part was said in the same whisper she'd used.

They were quiet for a moment as he watched the stars as she was. "Does he still believe that?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, he does." Po paused as Tigress' lips gently touched his cheek, and then he sighed. "Tigress, where do you see this going?"

"What?" The feline asked, surprise in her tone, "You mean…us?" They sat down together, side by side. He watched the water. She watched him intently. "Yeah. I mean, I think we have something really special, y'know?"

Tigress wasn't sure what he wanted to hear. True, it was a bit too early in their relationship to start thinking of what their lives would be like down the road one year from now, or five years from now, or even ten years from now. _Ten years? Heavens forbid!_ And it was also true that it was too soon to start thinking of anything like marriage or children, but at this point, there was no way she wasn't going to be honest with him. "I think we do, too."

She had simply left it at that, wrapping an arm as completely around his large frame as she could and sighed softly, laying her head against his chest, breathing slowly. Not surprisingly, his heart began to race as she nuzzled closer to him, twitching slightly as he often did when she dared to get this close. Tigress didn't mind it, though…it reminded her that even now, even after they had grown much more comfortable with being together, he was still just as panicky as he'd always been.

And she found that endearing.

But what he ended up saying next surprised her: "There was _one _more thing that Po Ping always wished for…"

The feline smiled slightly, "Little Tigress is willing to listen to that wish." She cuddled closer against him, a soft, contented purr escaping her as she felt his paw come around to gently rub her belly – she _loved _it when he did that.

Tigress turned to him, dropping any attempt at keeping a subtle distance between them, and pressed her body up against his side. She let a long, drawn out breath drift along the side of his face and drew her tongue out, dragging it up his neck and across his cheek. His breathing quickened as a tingle of insane delight shot up his spine. Felines were adept at using their unique tongues in the most interesting ways, and Tigress was no exception. He brought his arms around her, moving his paws up and down her back as she lavished his face and neck with her tongue. She lapped at his cheeks, his nose, and the underside of his jaw, bathing him in a loving motion that she saved only for the occasions when they were truly alone.

He moaned softly when she began to nibble on the nape of his neck, readjusting her body and pushing herself from the ground and into his lap. Po moved a paw down her side, feeling across her midsection until he reached the base of her tail. He wrapped his fingers around it and tugged gently, drawing a deep, resonating purr from the feline master. Pulling on her tail, he'd very recently discovered, seemed to be something she really enjoyed, so long as he was careful about it. Too hard of a pull had earned him a pretty lengthy pockmark on his shoulder a couple of months back.

A hungry mewl escaped from the tigress' lips, her heart beginning to hammer away in her chest, wondering what exactly Po had in mind…and she got her answer when he turned his body towards hers, leaning his face down to lock their lips together. It seemed fairly chaste at first, but she moaned out her satisfaction when she felt Po's hands travel lower down her frame, grasping at her waist to pull her flush against him, forcing their kiss to deepen.

She felt quite sure her heart would burst when one of his paws slid down to her lower back, tenderly rubbing her — _What is he doing…? _She gasped against his lips as his hand groped her backside. It sent a shockwave of pure unbridled pleasure up and down the tiger's spine – so much so that she had to break off the kiss to breathe.

"_Gods_!" She gasped, looking up at him, mingled shock and desire evident on her face. "Po…d–did you just grab my ass?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Um, yeah, I did. Kinda." He paused, instantly adopting a panicked expression. "You're going to kill me now, aren't you?"

Tigress smiled and laced her fingers through his. "Well, let me see." She paused to ponder how to phrase it. "Po Ping's question – wondering where exactly he and little Tigress were going?" The panda nodded, obviously intrigued. When he's intrigued, he cocks his head to the side, holding a sort of curious half-smile, with just a hint of a glimmer in his jade green eyes. "Well, from my point of view, at least, I think you answered your own question when you decided to use my ass as a squeeze toy."

He looked back down at her and grinned. "But, you said it yourself, didn't you? You knew I had a thing for your ass a _long _time before tonight…"

Oh, and was he ever right about that. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry, but mostly, she wanted to hold him. Or slap him. Or both. "And I'm glad for that." But on to other more important things. She wanted them to be carefree. Tonight was all about the present, not the past. That's when she smiled a bit mischievously. "What would Po Ping say to a midnight swim?"

The panda looked at her thoughtfully. "He would probably remind little Tigress that they didn't have swimsuits."

"I thought he had become a legendary kung fu warrior?" Tigress was grinning wickedly by this time as she cocked her eyebrow. "Po Ping _is_ wearing undershorts if he's that self conscious, isn't he?"

He gasped indignantly as a joke, but Tigress was certain that it was partly to cover up his very visible blush. "Yeah, but Po Ping is wondering just _how_ little Tigress knows so much about his underwear!"

Her smile turned innocent, almost too innocent. "And little Tigress has never been one to refuse a nice skinny dip…"

He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Does this mean that little Tigress doesn't want to take things so slowly anymore?"

The feline considered that as she held on to his arm rather tightly. "This means that little Tigress wants to know just how much 'awesomeness' Po Ping is hiding from her."

Po looked around conspiratorially. "Maybe we'll be arrested for indecent exposure. Now _THAT_ would be something neither of us would ever be able to live down. It'd be almost as bad as that time people starting cracking jokes about why Monkey and Mantis spend all their time together."

Tigress laughed, pushed him away, jumped up, and ran farther down the river bank, leaving him once again to catch her…

* * *

_She cuddled up against him, feeding off his warmth and trying to recapture her breath; the twilight air around them remained still, with only the sound of the flowing waters of the river to break up the silence. _

_Eventually, Tigress found her voice, though it was only the barest hint of a whisper. "Po, never let me go…"_

_"Never, Tigress," he whispered back, gently kissing the top of her head. She nuzzled his neck, her eyes closing and sleepiness evident on her face. He smiled, and brushed her cheek with his hand as he held her close to him, slowly drifting off to sleep._

* * *

Their journey back to the Jade Palace had been utterly nerve-wracking, to say the very least.

Po had been strangely quiet ever since they had awoken the next morning, and, although Tigress usually wasn't the best person in the world to hold a conversation with, she was experiencing quite a bit of difficulty in being able to say two words to him as well. It couldn't have been that last night wasn't enjoyable – for being her first time, it had been quite literally the opposite, and very _very _enjoyable, she thought with a glowing blush. The dull, throbbing pain she felt in her lower abdomen was a testament to that…

She obviously had no previous experience in the field, and apparently, neither did he. It wasn't that she hadn't been expecting him to, what was the word? _'Perform_', exceptionally well…it certainly wasn't the same thing as learning kung fu. It wasn't like there was a secret set of scrolls or a certain number of techniques that she could have used; although she had to admit that flexibility and endurance, both of which were keystones in practicing any form of martial arts, both points in which she was exceedingly adept to, were also a solid foundation for good love making.

She wondered for a brief moment if the fact that they made love out in the open, with only the stars and the dark sky as their witnesses, made it any more special.

The act in itself was so primal, so pure, and surprisingly came very naturally to her. She wasn't at all uncomfortable with admitting something like that.

But what was just the slightest bit disconcerting was what she felt _after _the fact – when she awoke to him holding her, her naked back pressed firmly against his chest, his arms interlocked over her bare midriff…he had been asleep for some time, she knew. She could feel his breath, slow and even, on the back of her neck, unconsciously nuzzling her shoulder with his muzzle.

She wanted to give in to her feline instinct to purr appreciatively at his gesture, but she bit it down.

Too fast.

It had been too damn fast.

Tigress had always been taught from a very tender age, from both Master Shifu _and _Master Oogway (more-so from Oogway), that sex was one of the most sacred of acts, something that had to be saved for someone she knew – at the bottom of her heart and mind – she loved. It was common knowledge that the feline always stood for what was righteous and noble, and was a firm believer that, if she ever actually _did _find someone to share her life with, she'd keep her virtue until they were married. That was at least honorable.

Too fast.

But Po was a good man. He was innocent, as innocent as a child. Even if he wasn't so physically innocent anymore (as they had proven from their activities last night), he was still emotionally innocent.

Despite his low self esteem, and despite all the abuse he ever suffered, he still believed in love. He still believed that love could conquer all, including circumstance.

Although she had never been in a relationship before, and never had to endure the pain of being left alone, she knew that he wouldn't abandon her. He cared about her more than anyone else had – he devoted himself to her. But why, really, did it have to move this fast at all? Why couldn't they wait a little bit longer, just to be sure? Wasn't love more than just pure, physical pleasure?

It was her own choice, though, and honesty, she couldn't complain. With every fiber of her being, she cared about him, but_…_

So fast. Too soon.

Tigress was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized Po's attempts to grab her attention. "Er, Tigress? Honey, you okay_…_?"

"Wha-huh?" She blinked, refocusing on the path in front of them. _Honey? He's never called me that before._ "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

Po shrugged. "I dunno, you've been…pretty quiet since we left…"

"So have you." She shot back halfheartedly.

An awkward, deafening silence ensued for a few more moments.

When she couldn't take the tension anymore, the feline cleared her throat lightly. "So, uhm, how's your shoulder? You said it was still a little tender this morning."

Po gave a little chuckle, his face turning red. "Oh right, yeah. I completely forgot about that." Tigress was, of course, referring to a rather nasty bite she had given him at the _height_ of their little tryst. "It's feeling better, I guess."

"Well, that's good," Tigress said, sighing a bit.

"And how are you? How are you feeling, I mean." He asked.

"A little tired, but, I'll manage," she replied.

She hated having to lie to him. How could she possibly manage after all of this? Suddenly thoughts of Master Shifu sprang back into the front of her mind. He'd have to find out about this eventually. After all, whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not, the red panda _was _still her father. Or at least, as close to a father as she'd ever know. Of course, she didn't think he really ever knew how to be a father to a daughter. As a result, he had treated her more like a student and less like his own flesh and blood. She never got his unconditional love and respect.

But surely this couldn't have all been a mistake. Everything happened for a reason. _There are no accidents. _If she could, she would bottle up everything that happened last night, and relive it all every chance she got. Shifu would never be able to give her that. He would never be able to love her like Po did. But that didn't mean that she didn't want to ever have his love – a father's love – if nothing else, she just wanted him to be proud of her. And would he be? Would he be proud of her for this? Would he be proud of a daughter that sacrificed her virtue for the sake of validation, and for the sake of wanting to be loved?

"Tigress?" Po asked worriedly, having noticed the downtrodden look that appeared on her face.

"Yes?" she said, quickly forcing a smile so that he wouldn't worry.

"I…hope that what happened last night…I hope it didn't change anything between us." He said matter-of-factly, tentatively keeping his eyes trained to his feet. "I know it was a little soon, but…" he trailed off as they finally arrived back to the Jade Palace complex.

Tigress began to open her mouth to re-assure him that everything was fine; that he had nothing to be concerned about. But as they walked through the gates to the sparring grounds, which _should _have been deserted, they instead walked in to find five sets of eyes staring back at them, four of which belonged to the Five, and the fifth of which belonged to—

"Ah, how nice of you two to finally join us."

_Master Shifu._

"_Shit._" Both tiger and panda mutely cursed. It didn't take a genius to see the outcome of all this – they were so royally _screwed._

"You both look rather tired." He said evenly with a small frown, glaring at them both, but the glare he gave Tigress was by far the harshest. He turned around, folding his arms behind his back as he looked at the rest of the Five. "I want you four to continue your training as usual. Crane, alert the Palace staff to ready the obstacle course. The rest of you will wait in the training hall. Is that understood?"

As they all scattered, Tigress noted the distressed expression on Viper's face that read: _I'm sorry, we had no idea. _

"So," the red panda began slowly enough. "Out all night, were you?" He turned on his heel and looked up at their guilty faces. "I won't even _begin _to ask about what exactly transpired between you two, but I will say this: Tigress, I want you to retire to your bedroom – meditate until I come for you. And as for you, Panda," He looked at Po. "You will stay here with me."

"But Master, I…"

Shifu's eye twitched once. "_Now, _Tigress."

The feline cringed, bowed hastily, and made a beeline for the bunkhouse.

It took a moment – a very _long _moment – but Master Shifu finally found his voice. "Dragon Warrior, follow me…" The giant panda gulped, nodded, and followed behind his master, hoping and silently praying that the gods of mercy were looking down on him at that very moment.

* * *

This was a bad sign – not that he expected Shifu's reaction to their relationship to be a bed of roses, to be perfectly clear, but whatever the red panda was saying to her right now was tearing him up inside. Po paced back and forth, glancing at the doors to the Sacred Hall of Heroes, where less than twenty-four hours ago he waited for Tigress to come through, although that was a completely different circumstance. At least she was happy to see him. Shifu had instructed the panda to stay put so he could have a word with Tigress alone…which was close to twenty minutes ago.

But it felt to him more like twenty years.

He hadn't been so frightened of being in there since the day he was named Dragon Warrior.

_Now listen closely, Panda…Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, you're going to wish_…_he_…hadn't! _Are we clear?_

Oh, he was clear. He was so, _so _clear.

Unfortunately, by the time Po had at least begun the slow process of getting his breathing under control, he heard a rather loud _slam_, to which his heart instinctively leapt into his throat, breathing wildly, and knew that he was no longer alone. He briefly held some vain hope that somehow Tigress would be by Shifu's side, and she would have somehow, _somehow_, been able to reason with him and explain to him everything that was going on; but when Po whirled around, he saw Shifu…and no one else. Taking one good look at the old panda's face gave him all the information he would ever need on the outcome of all this.

He was as good as dead. A dead man. Dead man walking_…Why did I have to go after Master Shifu's daughter? I should've just been a good panda_—

"I had a chance to speak with Tigress," he started rather casually, as if they were discussing the weather. "She told me a lot about what's been going on, but…I was hoping that you would confirm a few things."

"L-Like, confirm what?" Po asked, his heart racing.

Shifu leaned against his staff, twirling his grayed beard between his fingers. "Oh, small things. Little things, really. Things such as, one, who is the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace?"

Po cringed. "You are."

"Correct, Panda. And two, who around here is capable of performing the Wuxi Finger Hold beside yourself?"

"Y-You are." He gulped.

"Yes! And finally, three_…_" It had all happened so quickly; Shifu jumped up, and snatched one of Po's fingers in between his thumb and index finger, raising his pinkie. "Would you believe me if I had said I spent the entire night with your father, trying to win back all the money I lost when he completely blew me away at mahjong?"

The silence in the room at that very moment was so deafening, Po swore that he could almost hear his own brain grind to a complete and utter halt.

"W-what?" The panda peeped. "I–I'm sorry, I don't think I really heard — _WHAT!_"

Shifu smiled wryly. "You two really _do _have a lot in common. It is a universal rule, really: a good master is always two steps ahead of his students."

_He tricked us? _"But, but I thought you said you were going to the capital – t-to meet the Emperor, and then_…_you were with my_ dad?_"

"Yes, I was," he confirmed. "And I did get a letter from the capital, but I will get to that in a moment. You may not realize this, Panda, and neither did Tigress_…_" He paused. "I have known about you and her for a long time."

"How long?" Po asked a little too quickly.

The red panda chuckled. "That first morning, in the courtyard, when Tigress did her little demonstration for the perfect split?" Shifu looked at him, and Po nodded. "There were two things I noticed: First, whether she was doing it consciously to try and intimidate you or not, Tigress exerted much more effort than was truly necessary for that particular move – and secondly, in the exact words your father told me_…_" He sighed. "'You need to put your eyes back in your head, son.' I could see the fire she ignited in you, that drive, the determination. After Tai Lung returned, I surmised that it would only be a matter of time before at least one of you would be bold enough to make a move…"

One could tell Po was still having some difficulty wrapping his head around this. If Shifu had known about this, _any _of it, from the beginning… "Then why didn't you say anything? Aren't you, you know? _Mad_, or upset or something_?_"

"I'd be lying to you if I said that I wasn't disappointed, Panda." The red panda shook his head. "But Tigress is a strong and capable young woman; she always has been. She is an adult. She has her independence, and the full authority to make her own decisions. I've come to expect that she will do things I may or may not agree with_…_but Po, listen to me. The only reason I am able to let this go_…_is because you have been able to do more for her in just the ten months that you've been here than I have been able to do for her in almost fifteen years."

"I_…_" Po started.

"_Fifteen years_, Panda – that's more than half her lifetime! How could I possibly be upset with someone for that? I'm not _that _heartless." Shifu paused to gaze at his reflection in the Moon Pool. "I just want to protect her, and above all else, I want her to be happy. And I need for her to know, without even the slightest shadow of a doubt, that this is what she really wants."

"And the letter?" Po asked, snapping Shifu from his thoughts.

"The letter was never meant for me," he admitted, "It was meant for you. The Emperor wants to meet you in person, to congratulate your victory."

"And he's coming to the valley?"

Shifu shook his head. "No, he requested your presence specifically in his court."

There was a moment of silence, and then he asked, "What about Tigress?"

"The Emperor said that you could bring a guest, but, she declined. And honestly, I believe that she is making the right decision. Heaven only knows what would happen if you two were alone for more than a few hours…"

At that moment, Po was thankful that Shifu couldn't detect the redness that had risen on his face; he knew some things, obviously, but truthfully, he didn't need to exactly know _everything_. He turned to look at the doors. "So, just so we're clear…you're not mad at me?"

Shifu sighed, clasping his hands behind his back. "No, I am not. Besides, if you step out of line, I will be the least of your worries…"

"Zeng will accompany you as far as the capital," he paused. "Panda?"

Po turned around. "Yes, Master?"

"Myself and the others will be awaiting you in the courtyard – but Tigress wanted to see you in private. She's in the student barracks, on the rear balcony." Master Shifu bowed, and Po reflected the red panda's motion, before setting off for the bunkhouse. The panda didn't catch the slight, albeit sad smile that touched Master Shifu's face as he left; truth was, Shifu didn't catch it either.

* * *

Tigress stared off towards the horizon, watching the sun hung low in the sky, just barely touching the mountaintops. A tingling sensation broke her from her trance-like stare, and her eyes dropped down, smiling slightly as a single butterfly danced through the air in front of her, looking for a safe place to land. She gently laid her paws down flat on the railing, intently following the beautiful insect with her gaze as it landed on the backside of her right paw, ruffling its wings for a bit before taking flight again, out towards the evening sky.

It wasn't until the moment that she hugged her arms close to her chest did she realize that her entire body was shaking, but it didn't seem to faze her…at least, not yet anyway. Something was wrong, something was very wrong, and she knew it. The things she thought now, the things that she felt; there was no way she could make any sense of it.

It had all started with just _one_ stupid kiss, _one _stupid vulnerable moment when she let her guard down. So why then, as small and insignificant as it was, did it seem like so much more? Perhaps it was because it hadn't just remained one moment in time; it was one vulnerable moment which turned in to one more kiss, one more date, one more fleeting thought that maybe, _just maybe_, that even though he was the first and only man she'd ever opened up to, he could actually be that one person who she could confide in and be comfortable with for the rest of her life…Po. Po Ping. He made all her wishes come true. He made her happy. And she _was_ happy – happier now than she had been in a long, long time.

But what exactly did that mean? And how could she possibly begin to explain it? _Intensity. Adoration. Longing. Passion…_as hard as she tried to find it, there were no adjectives to describe what she felt toward what it was they shared.

All she could ask herself was _Why_? How could she allow herself to be blinded by an emotion so feeble, so fleeting; something that could make her truly happy, but could also cause her inconceivable agony?

The sound of footsteps suddenly rang through her ears.

"Tigress…?"

She knew that voice — so calm and understanding.

But she still didn't know what to feel. She shook her head and allowed him room to take a spot next to her, but he didn't move from the doorway. "Shifu and the others are waiting in the courtyard to send me off, but he said you wanted to see me alone before I left."

She nodded, yet said nothing.

He sighed, "You know I don't want to do this without you."

"I know," Tigress said quietly, "But everything's moving so fast. I need time to think. And you need to take time to think, too. I feel like_…_" She sighed, folding her arms on the railing and resting her head on them. "I feel like the past couple of days have been a sort of fantasy. And now we're jumping back into real life, and I don't know how we're going to cope with that."

Po found his feet and walked over to the distraught tiger, kneeling before her. "But this isn't coping, this is escaping. Tigress, honey, don't make me leave. Not now."

She wanted to give in, she really did, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead the feline shook her head again and placed her paw resolutely on his shoulder. "No, you're not escaping. I just need to be alone for a little while. I need to remember who I used to be. I need to re-evaluate who I am as a person. And I don't think I'll be able to do that with you here." She smiled sadly. "I need some time to myself, Po, because I think there are some unresolved issues I need to take care of." She took a deep breath. "But that shouldn't take long. A few weeks, maybe. Besides, this is an opportunity for you to see the country, meet the Emperor. I'll write to you along the way. By the time you get back, I'll know what to do. And everything will be alright then." She paused. "I need this, Po. Please."

He stood and nodded solemnly. "Whatever you think is best."

She gazed up at him, her beautiful crimson red eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I think this is best." _Please don't look so sad_.

"Do you think there's enough time for us to have dinner? Just the two of us?"

She shook her head as she walked towards the door. "No. I don't think so. The sun will be down before you know it_…_it's a long road to Cháng'ān."

Being the gentleman he was, Po held the door open for her to walk through, but she simply stopped and looked at him for a bit. Then she leaned forward and kissed him. A simple, soft, non-demanding kiss.

She pulled back. "Goodbye, Po."

"Goodbye, Tigress."

Their departing words sounded so frighteningly final.

Once she had disappeared through the door to the bunkhouse, it would be the last time he'd see or hear from her for much longer than the few weeks she'd promised.

......

It was much later that night; several hours had passed since Po and Zeng were sent on their way to the capital city. The others had gone to bed by the time Master Shifu retired to his own bed chamber (after the day's events he had subsequently raided the liquor cabinet for a glass and an unopened bottle of _maotai_). He was in the process of pulling back the covers on his bed mat when he heard a very soft, almost timid knock at his door. Shifu sighed and got back up, a candle in hand, and pulled the door open, shedding a dim light on the figure out in the hall.

When he looked up, the old red panda could hardly believe his eyes. "Tigress."

The feline bowed respectfully, "Good evening, Master. I know it's late, but, may I come in? I've been meaning to talk to you…"

* * *

I apologize to all of you readers about making the end of this chapter so damn depressing, but for there to be laughter in the end, I always say, there needs to be some sorrow. And unfortunately, that is where the Dragon Warrior, and Master Tigress, will be_…_my muse, and therefore the tone of my writing, corresponds to how I'm feeling at the moment_…_all I can say for right now is: _Poor Panda!_ In case you didn't catch it, I referenced more than just _Butterflies_ by MJ, I also borrowed some lyrics from a touching song by Billy Joel – _Lullaby (Goodnight, My Angel)_.

And if anyone is wondering why Tigress was licking Po like a lollipop, check out Google for more information on the mating habits of tigers_…_

Please feel free to leave a comment. It really lets me know you all care!

Cheers :)


	8. Seventh Track: I'll Be There

_**The Thriller**_

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Kung Fu Panda is © 2008 DreamWorks Animation SKG

A/N: I originally intended this chapter to be released on June 25, to coincide with one year since Michael Jackson's death, as this story is dedicated to his memory, but I decided to release it early because, well…I finished it early!

At almost 11,000 words, this is – and will be – the longest chapter of this story. There was an ass-ton of ground to cover here, and I almost considered splitting it into two chapters because of its sheer length. However, I decided that cliffhangers are just a pain in the ass for everyone involved, so I gave it all in one shot. The chapters that come after this will be much more…_cheerful_, than this one is; there still is a good bit of humor in here, though, if you know where to look.

I decided to break up the main story with a few blurbs from the Jade Palace in between, so I hope you get a kick out of those. So go brew a nice cup of coffee, sit back and read on. Enjoy and Please Review!

**http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=zAa7z5QdL4M**

* * *

**Seventh Track – I'll Be There**

**Recorded in 1970, part of the album **_**'Jackson 5: Third Album'**_

* * *

She watched him through the rain as he approached the Dàyàn Ta – aptly enough known by locals as the Giant Wild Goose pagoda, a rather fitting name given the fact that the current ruler was, coincidentally enough, a goose. The giant panda looked up at the tall stone structure as he walked up to a guard, whispering something to him softly and walked by, leaving the man with this amused little smile on his face – she instantly recognized that smile. It was the same one she got whenever she was around him.

She understood its source. His charisma knew no bounds.

How long had it been since they had last spoken?

Four months.

Gods, could it really have been that long already? _Four months, eight days, twelve hours. _Not that she was counting…

Cloaked from head to toe in heavy robes so as to not alert anyone to her presence, she had been following him around the capital city for the better part of the day, watching, spying in secret – and of course, observing with no amount of surprise – at how easily he seemed to slip in and out of the humdrum roar of Cháng'ān's crowded streets.

Hopping amid street vendors to tea shops, newsstands and places of worship, he just seemed to fit in…not even calling any amount of attention to himself, although he had every right to. Were all of these people so blissfully unaware they were in the presence of the Dragon Warrior? Understandably, the city was quite diverse. Cháng'ān had long been established as the easternmost terminus of the Silk Road, a well-traveled trade route that spanned two continents and covered over four-thousand miles. People of every color and nationality came and bartered here – there were quite a few people whom she herself could not even identify; and she had visited many different places in her travels…

…She could see why Po was so comfortable here. How many pandas had she seen along the way? Dozens, perhaps even _hundreds_ of them, of every shape and size, all here together in one city. Of course she had seen her fair share of tigers as well – perhaps she could become just as comfortable living here if the time ever came to leave the Valley of Peace.

She refocused her attention to him as he pulled down the hood of his dripping wet hunter green _changshan_. Astonishingly, his face had thinned quite a bit since she'd last seen him – but that cute tuff of white fur still adorned the top of the panda's head, as did the chiseled dimple on his chin. Now, true to the words of the letters he had sent her, he was getting along quite well here…and it looked like he was taking very good care of himself.

He'd sent her quite a number of messages during his stay in the capital – some of which Shifu had mercilessly torn through himself, just to make sure that Po's letters were _"pure"_, whatever the hell that meant. She'd managed to keep the more private ones to herself…ones that actually opened her up to the panda's less-than-chaste fan-boyish fantasies he'd had of her when he was much younger, when his love for kung fu was just beginning.

_He did mention he had quite a number of portraits of mine hanging on his bedroom wall…_

Of course, Emperor Jin had sent word to Master Shifu of Po's whereabouts during his stay in the Imperial Palace, touring the city, quickly making ties with some of the nation's most highly regarded military figures (rumor had it that Po had promptly made friends with General Li Tao, a diplomat from the northwestern province of Yunnan, that, while acting as provisional captain of the Imperial Navy, also spent his time running a chain of fine eateries throughout the empire…Mr. Ping was understandably pleased over hearing this news, his hopes of expanding his noodle empire notwithstanding.)

He'd been making so much progress – living the dream that so few men ever got the chance to experience for themselves.

Again she reprimanded herself for not sending him a _single _letter since he left. It was the one promise she had made to him, yet it was her pride, and her total refusal to accompany him that left her unable to conjure up enough nerve to send him so much as a single word in what felt like an eternity.

It wasn't like she hadn't written him at all – in all honesty, she wrote a note to him almost every single day…

By the end of four months, and even along the way as she walked, she wrote to him. Almost seventy letters…

Yet she hadn't sent him a single one.

But that was why she was here now, at the tail-end of the rather long and draining story on how she had come to follow the only man she ever cared about through the wet streets of Cháng'ān…a long, draining story of an emotional breakdown in front of her Master the very night Po left – only to find that Shifu would support any decision she would come to make on this trip. A lengthy, arduous trip, which came four months after reconciling with her father, the Five, and walking almost two-hundred seventy-five hellish miles through the Devil's Mouth…

Only to timidly hide behind a veil and watch him from afar, in the pouring rain.

She shook her head slowly and heaved a heavy sigh. Five hours of wandering around behind him like some lost little puppy, searching for her way home, and yet, she still hadn't yet garnered the courage to approach him.

Fumbling awkwardly, and acting most _unlike _the leader of the Furious Five, Master Tigress quickly made her way out of the rain and into the pagoda, removing her soaked cloak to give it to another guard. After making her way down a long corridor (and almost missing the entrance to the worship chambers entirely) she watched the Dragon Warrior, Master Po, as he traced his fingers over one of the walls, utterly terrified, from across the impressively large candle-lit space.

The thought of how pathetic she was acting never once crossed her mind.

After years of being chased by suitors who were in no way worthy of having her, she now felt like she was the one who needed to chase him – and, perhaps ironically, she was the one who felt unworthy.

She began to grow short of breath. The room seemed to pulse and shake around her, the stone floor beneath her beginning to give way. But, with a deathly calm enveloping her being, she felt her feet move across the floor, approaching him, until she was so close to him that she could almost…reach out…and touch his shoulder—

"Those who seek out peace of mind will not often find it – you must let peace seek you."

She sighed. "However many holy words you read, however many you speak, what good will they do you if you do not act on upon them?"

He didn't turn around just yet. "We are owners of our actions, heirs to them…"

"I think Buddha makes a good point."

Finally, he turned to her, smiling slightly. Without her cloak to conceal her figure, Po's jade green eyes looked over the female tiger's appearance; she had abandoned her usual red sleeveless vest, and in its place she wore longer-sleeved cotton robes that hugged the curves of her figure quite nicely. The deep, burning crimson red hues of the fabric perfectly complimented the color of her eyes. She still wore her black trousers, finely pressed and without a wrinkle in sight, but with the gleam of hopeful recognition shining in the feline's gorgeous amber eyes…she positively glowed.

Amazingly, he kept his calm composure. "And here I was, thinking that you assumed that religion was a waste of time."

She smiled at him. "There's more to me than you think. Just like there is more to you than I think. How long did you know–?"

He interrupted her with a good natured smirk, taking her hand and sitting her down on a bench just a stone's throw from the door. "I'm the Dragon Warrior, remember? I can see light in the darkest caves…and hear a butterfly's wing beat?" He paused. "And I saw your tail poking out from that raunchy looking cloak of yours." She swallowed hard. "And come to think of it, I saw you on the street earlier today, and in front of the Palace – with all these tigers I see walking around you'd _think _I wouldn't be able to spot you…"

"Nobody else noticed me…" She muttered.

"True," he acknowledged. "But how many other people know you the way I do?"

She gently ran her fingers down the side of his face. "You've changed so much, Po."

"No, not really…maybe a bit more _cultured_, yeah…"

They sat in silence for a few more moments before she finally worked up the nerve to ask. "Aren't you wondering why you haven't heard from me in months? Or why I came all the way out here to see you?"

He nodded. "Of course I am – but it isn't important right now. The fact is you're here, and I'd like to take you to dinner tonight."

She smirked evenly. He _had _changed a lot. "But, I thought you were too busy having a good time with the Emperor to have dinner with a commoner like me."

The panda almost choked on his tongue, and answered way too fast for his liking. "_No. _Me? Well maybe a bit – I mean _NO! No no, _not busy at all. I'd love to take you out tonight. I'll pick you up."

Tigress' smirk turned into a grin. "Are you going to tell me what time?"

He blinked once. Twice – and then a third time. She bit down a laugh; _this _was the Po she remembered so fondly. "What time is it now?"

The feline looked around, as if the answer were floating in the air. "A little past two."

"Seven?"

She nodded, smiled, leaned in towards him and then did something she hadn't done in a long, _long _time.

She kissed him. On the cheek. Well…he took whatever he could get.

Tigress leaned in further, so that her lips brushed against his ear, and whispered, "It's so good to see you again." She pulled back, shot him a sultry smile, and then stood up and walked away, leaving him sitting alone on the bench and looking like a complete imbecile. Wasn't _she _supposed to be the one going after _him? _

He shook his head, stood, brushed himself off and headed back to his quarters in the Imperial Palace to get ready for the evening.

Po had arrived at the inn much earlier than he'd needed to be – she supposed it was partly the panda's innate sense of punctuality that made him come so early (either that, or the Emperor wasn't keeping him as busy as he would have hoped). He didn't come right in, though…he paced outside the front of the building for a solid thirty minutes, twiddling his thumbs and talking to himself. She had to admit, drowning in her own anxiety about how this evening could turn out, she'd also gotten ready much too early. But instead of going downstairs right away, she watched him fondly from her window.

The rain had cleared away earlier that afternoon; the air had a crisp, clean bite to it as the sun perched itself low in the sky, hiding conspicuously every few moments behind wisps of pinkish-white clouds. The early evening light glinted off her window, making the raindrops on the glass twinkle like stars when he finally chose that moment to look up. Their eyes met, and she was about to feel embarrassed for staring at him…when she realized that he was the one who should've been embarrassed.

_And he says I'm the one who is easy to spot…_

So she smiled with a great deal more confidence than she knew she had, and he looked back down at his sandals, shuffling nervously and pacing back and forth, visibly flustered. He spared her a fleeting glance – and she laughed, which made him look even more embarrassed. Gods, she had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to bend him to her whims.

Tigress came down to the lobby in a flourish, as if she were putting on a show for an invisible audience. She'd changed out of her heavier cotton robes and opted to wear a simple emerald green _ruqun_. The skirt felt strange and the silk was quite a bit tighter against her body than she would have liked, but from what Viper told her, there was something about tight clothing that seemed to make men turn their heads – and if there was going to be one night where turning Po's head would matter most – this would be it.

Aside from almost tripping over the long flowing fabric _twice_, admittedly, she felt sexy.

_Sexy? _Was Master Tigress even allowed to feel sexy? She didn't think that she'd ever felt this way before. Sexy was so much more of a feminine appeal…but for one reason or another, at that moment, she began to like the idea.

She found him standing in the foyer, under an impressive triple-height ceiling, with his hands in his pockets and his gaze panning out at the energy of the street in front of the inn. The feline prodded his shoulder lightly, and he turned around. With a warm smile she looked up at him, and he blushed and looked away from her eyes, finding a sudden interest in the floor.

"Hey, Tigress."

And then she wondered, for the very first time, if this was all a dream.

"You're early."

"I know," he shuffled his feet and stole a glance at her. "I'm pathetic. Trying to convince you that I'm spending all this time with these big hot-shot military guys, and…" She put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Would you like to come upstairs? We could…talk for a while. Until we have to leave."

"Oh, it's not a problem – I could just push up the reservations—"

"No, it's just that, I want to show you something. It won't take long."

He mutely nodded, and she took his hand, leading him back through the lobby and up the stairs.

…

Po gazed at her incredulously as she led him up the stairs to her room. She knew what he was probably anticipating, and realized that she was making this seem much less…innocent, than it truly was. Especially to him. She would be the first to confess that, in fact, she wanted it to seem not as innocent.

But before she could allow him to take her out to dinner, before she could allow herself to say anything about their relationship, and especially before they could allow themselves the opportunity to do anything…hasty – she needed him to see those letters. She needed him to know, in written word, how much she really cared about him. Because this was it, the opportunity that people often dream about –

A man and a woman, alone together in a foreign city; without boundaries, expectations, or even the slightest idea where their time together would lead them.

She shook her head and grasped his hand more tightly as she led him towards the door to her suite.

Oh gods, this was totally unlike her. She wasn't like this before. Her heart was racing with how he'd react to all of this – because she already knew how he saw her; Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five, a tough, gritty hard-as-nails girl who took an attitude from no one. She did have a softer side, yes, a side of her that Po was already intimately in tune with. But this was going to be the end-all – this was the side of her that nobody, not even Po, knew.

Setting all plausible deniability aside, in these past few months, she could no longer deny that her feelings for him had changed. They'd been changing for well over a year now. The problem was that it took her just as long to realize it…

"Tigress," He said, snapping her from her thoughts. His voice sounded in doubt. "Tigress, I haven't seen you in four months, are you seriously about to do what I _think _you're about to do? Because you weren't ready, and neither was I. If this ruins us somehow, I'll never be able to forgive myself –"

She smiled and squeezed his hand, fumbling with the doorknob. "Po…"

"Tigress—" The feline propped the door open, and they clumsily fell through it. "Wait."

Po pulled away from her and stood in the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, watching her with intent, questioning eyes.

She put her paws on her hips and sighed, cocking her head slightly. "What's the problem, Po?"

"It's been months since I last saw you, or heard from you. I just," he sighed, gluing his eyes to the floor. "I didn't know what to think at first. You told me to wait a few weeks, so I waited, and waited…and nothing. And now you're here. What am I supposed to say?"

_Oh gods, he's having second thoughts. _"Po," she breathed. "I wanted you to see something. Something important."

He looked up, advancing slightly towards her. "What?"

"It…it's the letters." She swallowed hard. "They're the letters I wrote."

He watched her skeptically.

"…I wanted to send them to you, but, I just couldn't." She explained, and walked over to her travel bag to pull out a bundle of papers, which roughly covered the past four months of her life. She held them out to him, hoping to the gods that he would take it. But he just watched them guardedly, his green eyes glancing between her, the letters, and the door.

"Tigress, I –"

He stopped himself.

_Just take the letters, Po. Please…_

She was offering him her life, her heart and soul, and he showed absolutely no sign of accepting it. Her paws began to shake.

"I…" He looked in her eyes; they were wet with unshed tears. "I think I need to leave." And he left.

Utterly devastated, the feline sat down on her bed, dropping the letters onto the floor. She curled up into a ball, and, for the first time since she was a little girl, she began to cry…

What the hell just happened? What on Earth was he thinking? How could he just leave her _alone_, in her hotel room when she had tried to tell him – _something _– something important? Tigress had never looked so soft and vulnerable before tonight, curled up on that wonderfully large bed, one that looked so soft and inviting…

Gods, he didn't need this right now. What he needed to do was think. Think about what she tried to give him just a few moments ago. It wasn't that he didn't want this – he wanted this desperately. Every thought in his head screamed at him to turn on his heel and run back up those stairs, but he just couldn't bring himself to do that. It felt strange, rushed, not at all what he wanted. If he caved, if he went back…everything they'd been through before this, and everything they worked for, would be for nothing.

It would have all worked up to dinner and a night of passion in an expensive room in the middle of Cháng'ān. No distractions. No boundaries – no Shifu, no Dad, no Furious Five, no kung fu and no dangerous villains or evil armies to speak of; just the two of them, and no one else.

_Dear gods…that's exactly what I always w__anted it to be…_

He turned his head and looked toward the well-lit inn as he strode quickly away from it. Would it be such a bad thing to turn around, walk back up to that room, open up the door and say, "_About all that stuff I said before? Just forget about it, I've changed my mind. Let's get to it_." No, that wasn't him at all – who was he kidding? He knew what the problem was. It wasn't that this was going too quickly, and that he hadn't had enough time to think this through. Po knew exactly what he wanted. The problem was that it was finally here.

The dream, _his dream_, was finally becoming a reality. He'd always been a firm believer in dreams…and honestly, everyone needed dreams to lean on every once in a while. He always had his. And his dream, however unlikely, was to be with her. To love her and for her to love him back. That in itself was everything he'd ever wanted. Nothing else.

And now, after years of dreaming about it, it presented itself in flesh and blood. The chance to be with her was his for the taking.

So why, then, was he running away from his dream like a scared little kid?

Tigress would more than live up to the expectations he'd built up in his mind of her, that he knew. That didn't bother him in the least.

He was afraid. Afraid that _he _wouldn't be able to live up to her expectations; utterly terrified of the reality of a real relationship with her and taking it for granted, and more importantly, taking _her _for granted. And he was also terrified that he would ultimately let her down.

His fear wasn't rational – she wanted him, and she loved him (at least he was pretty sure she did…why else would she follow him here?). These were two facts that would never cease to amaze him, yet he recognized them both as being real and true. She was prepared to do anything, offer herself to him, everything she had, as she's offered herself to no one else.

He wanted to read those letters, and she was willing to give him that too. The past four months they had been apart, he would finally know what she was feeling, what she had been going through. But he was deathly afraid to learn the truth – the '_what if's'_ and the '_if only's'_ would probably tear him apart.

Even worse still, he would be able to identify the inner motivations behind her act back at the inn. Maybe she didn't want him at all – maybe, to save him the grief of finding out on his own, she came here just to tell him that she wanted to move on with her life, and that everything she did, and everything he had done, was a mistake. He could find out that he was nothing more than a stepping stone for her denial.

Or, perhaps worst of all, he would find out that Tigress honestly, genuinely, and eternally loved him.

At least in his dreams he was always able to distance himself, because before it happened, before he became the Dragon Warrior, she didn't know who he was…she was inaccessible. An unattainable dream; but this girl, this woman, was reaching out to him, asking him to accept her for who she was, and he wasn't entirely sure that he would have the strength to do that.

The panda had been wandering around for what felt like eternity when he finally found himself outside the walls of the Imperial Palace. The complex was, of course, sealed up tighter than a drum. Two guards would rotate around the southern gates every half hour; perhaps if he were lucky they would find him there and let him back in. Emperor Jin was probably already fast asleep. How would he be able to explain the guards finding Master Po hunched over, leaning against the Palace walls like some kind of drunkard, wandering hopelessly around the dark, dangerous streets all by himself?

Destitute, tired and angry, Po plopped down under an oak tree and propped himself up against it. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I just accept what I have and be happy?" He asked himself.

"You could be happy," the answer came on the wind. "Maybe you just don't know it yet."

Now he was hearing her voice in his head – how pathetically lovelorn was he, anyway? He clenched his eyes tightly shut. "Tigress, why can't I escape you? Why do you follow me everywhere I go?"

It was quiet for a moment, but then, she answered him, "Would you like me to leave?"

_What the hell—? _He opened his eyes…and there she was, standing about fifty yards away.

Po quickly stood up. "No…please stay."

She nodded and hesitantly took a few steps forward. "I knew you'd come here."

"I did wander around for a while, though."

She smiled slightly. "Po, you barely wander anywhere at night but to the kitchen – let alone out here in the dark." He held her gaze, and then her smile faded as she turned serious. "Why did you leave?"

"I was overwhelmed, Tigress, you can't go and blame me for that."

"No," she said resolutely. "You're not allowed to be overwhelmed. I came here looking for you, not the other way around."

She walked even closer to him, covering more than half the distance that separated them.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" He accused. "I _always _run away from my problems, Tigress…I'm the whiny little coward who's scared of his own shadow. Maybe coming here was a bold move, but people can be brave and scared at the same time, you know."

Tigress looked at him. "Are you scared of me?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I don't understand…why?"

"Because you've caused me more pain than anyone else in my life, more than my dad, more than Shifu…I don't think I can take another rejection."

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Po, I'm not a monster."

He sighed, and took a timid step towards her. "All this time you've seemed so confident and secure about what you wanted."

Her bottom lip began to quiver. "But I'm not."

They took a few more steps across the abyss, until they were only standing a few feet apart.

"I'm scared of what you tried to give me tonight."

"What did I give you?"

"Everything, Tigress. And that scares me."

"Po, if you don't take some chances in your life—"

"I've already taken my fair share of chances with you," he gazed at her intently. "Now I think it's time that you took a chance."

"Fine, you want to know the truth?" The feline took a deep breath, and Po braced himself. "The truth…the truth is that these past fourteen months have been a living hell for me, Panda. The only thing that pushed me through day by day was you…especially from the very beginning, the things you said, the things you did to get us to like you – all of it – I can't tell you how much that meant to me. You saved my life, Po…"

"But," he breathed. "But I thought you hated me then."

"I did," she confessed. "I hated you. But I only hated you because you were everything I wasn't. You always knew what to do, where to be. After a while, my hatred slowly became indifference, then respect; and then I started to like you –"

"And now?"

She sighed, and looked up into his green eyes. "I think –" Tigress hesitated, whispering as she lowered her head slightly. "…I think I may be falling in love with you."

He grinned ecstatically, perhaps even stupidly. "You—you are?"

Closing her eyes, the anxious feline nodded. "May I kiss you?"

"_Yes_." He answered. "Oh my gods, yes."

"…Look, I like to let people talk who like to talk; it lets me find out just how full of shit they really are."

Mantis glared at him. "What the _hell _did you just say?"

"Hey boys," Viper said rather casually, slithering up to the two bickering warriors. "Still fighting about that bill, hmm?"

"Viper, you have got to back me up here – he just doesn't understand the concept of good stewardship like you and I do."

"You're acting as if they never served us at all!" Monkey said.

"It's not that the food was terrible," The insect clarified. "It's just that the service sucked and I think that we shouldn't have left such a big tip!"

Monkey rolled his blue eyes. "Oh, please, the waitress was only _fifteen _years old, not to mention that the restaurant was completely packed and she was the only one there to take our orders. What, are you going to blame the shop owner for overcrowding the dining room, too? Or maybe your tea was too hot, or too cold, or too sharp…"

Viper giggled lightheartedly at that last one; Mantis scowled. "_Fine_. You two ladies go ahead and laugh, but we're never going to that hell-hole again! I'll tell you one thing, Po is gonna be chained to that kitchen counter when he gets back…I swear, that panda's ass is _mine_…" His voice faded as he jumped from the tiled roof of the bunkhouse, his numerous complaints about the Jade Palace's recent lack of a halfway-decent chef vanishing into the darkness.

For a few moments Monkey and Viper sat in silence, looking up at the utter brilliance of the clear night sky, with thoughtful looks on each of their faces.

"So what's up with Mantis lately?" The golden-furred primate finally asked, breaking the silence. "Ever since Po left, he's been moping around as if someone stole his soul. I've never seen him so depressed."

"Oh please, the only thing he's lost is his big, fat appetite," She said; he just gave her a questioning glance. "You know, I think Po's cooking is wonderful too; probably the best food I've eaten to be honest, but we survived without him for years without starving to death, didn't we?"

The simian smiled up at the sky. "Remember the times when Tigress used to cook for us?"

Viper cringed. "Gods, don't remind me…that poor girl _still _can't cook worth a damn. _Tried _to cook, maybe. Even after all her accomplishments, I still think that being a decent chef was the one thing she let get away. It's a good thing we have a well-stocked pantry."

"Well, look on the bright side – at least she never tried to poison us on purpose, right?"

"She burned _water_, Monkey!" She said incredulously. "I'm surprised she didn't kill all of us when she decided to try her hand at making stir-fry…"

"And yet she's dating a master chef. Imagine that." He mused with a half-smile.

The serpent laughed. "I know…poor Po. He has no idea what he's getting himself into."

"They are an odd pair, I'll admit." Monkey replied, bringing his eyes down from the heavens to look at her. "Do you think what they have is right, Viper?"

She looked at him like he had gone right out of his mind. "I think that what they have is perfect, Monkey. Her epic failure as a cook aside, I honestly don't think she could have gotten herself a better guy than him. It's like that old cliché that opposites attract…except what they have is genuine. Anything that she didn't have that she wanted, he gave that to her. Like the Yang to her Yin, or something…"

He took a deep breath. "A very poetic way to put things in perspective, I guess."

Viper nodded, and let her azure eyes scan across the stars. "I wonder if I'll ever have anything that good."

His smile broadened. "Of course you will, Viper. Everyone finds what they're looking for eventually. You just have to know where to look."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him skeptically. "Oh, really, Monkey?"

"Really, Viper."

The tattooed snake wrapped her coils around in a tight circle, hoisting herself up to his height. "Maybe it's really hiding in plain sight. We just aren't looking because it's right there in front of us."

They both glanced around, scouring every square inch of the tiled roof of the bunkhouse before looking back at each other.

She grinned.

"I think that maybe it's time we started talking…"

He smiled at her. "I'm listening."

Po kissed her long before she had a chance to say anything else.

She stood absolutely still as his paws roamed every part of her body, moaning softly against his lips as he found and caressed the pleasure spots that only he knew. Her knees began to buckle once his hands began to dance lower along her frame, so she pushed him back until she felt the hard thud of stone behind them, and used the wall as leverage to force her tongue into his maw…

This sudden turn of events shocked him; she was equally ashamed and exhilarated to state. They had kissed before, clearly; even made out once in a while when nobody was around…frankly, she preferred keeping the latter for occasions when they were truly alone, but this one somehow felt different than the others – it felt better, it felt right.

Out of breath, Po pulled himself far enough away so he could rest his head against the wall. "Gods, what the hell are we doing to each other? Why are we torturing ourselves like this?"

Tigress grasped his shoulders. "You know why…this is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I know it is, but…" He paused, and then looked down at her. "Is this what _you_ want?"

"Yes, this is what I want, Po, this is everything I want—"

That was when, of course, the guards decidedly made their rounds atop the heavily barred southern gates. Their voices had naturally alerted those same guards – two heavily armored Javan rhinos – to their presence. "_Trespassers!_" One of them shouted to his partner. "Alert the other officers to get down here _immediately_…"

Tigress buried her face into Po's shoulder and groaned miserably. This would _fucking_ _**never**_ work out, would it? The Dragon Warrior looked up reluctantly from their embrace, sporting a fairly visible blush on his cheeks as he caught sight of a particularly garish-looking guard opening up one of the immensely heavy timber-laden doors a bit. He approached them with a lantern in hand.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Po asked.

"What is your business here?" The broad shouldered rhino glared at them for a moment, but then he slumped his shoulders and sighed. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to put you in a holding cell overnight for trespassing on Palace grounds, unless you've come to see Emperor Jin."

No, no…she wasn't going to let this happen. Not tonight! There was no way in hell either of them were going to be taken in on their first night together in over _four damn months_! "No, you don't understand," The feline reasoned. "Master Po is an honored guest of Emperor Jin; I am Master Tigress, from the Valley of Peace. Surely you must know who we are!"

He looked up at them skeptically, inspecting both of them through the light of the lantern in his hand. Tigress glanced at Po, whom she was clutching quite tightly while he shook ever so slightly. There wasn't any way around this, was there?

"I am perfectly aware of who you are, Master Tigress," The guard clarified. "But protocol is protocol. I'm just doing my job."

"Can't you just overlook protocol for once?" She paused. "Haven't you ever been in love, officer?"

The rhino eyed her curiously with a small frown.

"Have you ever been married?"

This got her a grunt in the affirmative – she was making some progress. "Er – yes, almost seven years."

"Think of how it started…think about any of the foolish things you did before you settled down." She pleaded. "This is only the beginning for us…" Tigress paused; Po was gaping at her. "We were just leaving, to go back to the inn where I'm staying."

"You were still trespassing, Masters. At the very least I need to issue a citation–"

Tigress growled dangerously. "You will do no such thing. Unless you want two kung fu masters to beat you senseless and kick you over that wall, you will let us leave. _Now_."

Po tightened his grip on her body, as if to silently tell her off, but she wasn't ready to back down just yet.

The guard snorted angrily, but nevertheless waved them off, holding his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright, move along then. But hurry up and get off the streets…it's much too late to be out. And the best to both of you, from me and my wife."

Po smiled gratefully and pulled them both away from the gates to the Palace, arm in arm, back out into the deserted streets. "Tigress…" He began. "Were you really going to kick that guy's ass for trying to do his job?"

She winked at him. "Maybe."

He stopped walking and smiled a slow, sly grin. "You have no idea how sexy you are when you get violent…"

"Oh, believe me; I know…I read your letters." Her cocky swagger quickly melted away, and she gazed up at him shyly. "I did read them, you know…at least, all of the ones that Shifu didn't confiscate." She smiled fondly. "You said you always used to daydream about me when you were younger…one of the things you wrote, about those portraits of me hanging in your bedroom; was that true?"

The panda shot her a puzzled look, so the feline pulled him down and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened in shock.

"_What?_" He almost choked, his cheeks quickly turning red. "I never wrote that!"

"So it _is _true!" She laughed mockingly. "All this time you said it was just 'collecting memorabilia'; you are such a…"

"Pervert?" Po deadpanned.

"I was going to say 'hypocrite'," the striped feline said.

"Sure you were," the panda muttered.

Tigress laughed and punched his shoulder, and he hit her back in their strange, cavorting fashion. She kissed his cheek and he smiled as she tore away from him, chasing each other through the dark streets with Tigress guiding them both back in the direction of the inn.

…

She pushed him through the door, giggling lightheartedly as he stumbled across the room and fell down, ass first, onto her bed.

He was so deliriously happy at that moment that he almost forgot about their original plans. "Tigress, I still owe you dinner."

"I think that instead of going to some big, fancy restaurant, maybe we could stay in tonight? After all, if we had to go out again, I'd have to wear a dress, and I only really packed what I'm wearing…" She closed the door softly behind her, and lowered her voice. "After all, now that I have you here, I hadn't planned on keeping my clothes on for very long, anyway."

"Excuse me?"

Tigress chuckled deviously, "You know, when I brought you upstairs earlier, you hinted at the idea that we were going to have sex…"

"If I can remember, that was all your fault. Nobody I know says _'come upstairs with me'_ without the need to get some."

"So, tell me what that means, then. Did you want to have sex, or not?"

"Well," Po glanced at the ceiling. "My wild, untamed awesomeness aside, I'd have to say that you'd probably like me to rock your world."

"Panda…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

He snapped his mouth shut, watching her wordlessly as she slowly undid the ties on her dressing gown, letting the silken fabric slip from her lithe form and drop right down to the floor. Feeling heat rushing to her cheeks now being completely topless, she looked back up at him. Tigress frowned slightly when she took note of the stunned expression plastered to the panda's face.

"What's with that face? I thought you men liked the idea of us women freely disrobing in front of you."

Po blinked. "Yeah, well, it's not like everyone gets to see Master Tigress strip in front of them; so _of course _I'm going to have a face."

"Don't you dare play that game with me, Panda." She chided gently. "We both know that you weren't so uncomfortable with this whole arrangement when you pounced on me the first time."

"But wouldn't Shifu find what we're doing just a little bit…disobedient?"

Her eyes crinkled up with mirth. "_Disobedient?_" She snorted. "Po, you should know better than anyone that I have _always _been disobedient. Shifu is almost three hundred miles away…and besides, if what you said was true – and you _did _have crazed dirty fantasies about me, wouldn't you want Master Tigress to be a naughty little tiger this evening?" Her words came out of her mouth so finely articulated, and almost at the level of a soft, sultry coo, that again he couldn't help but gawk.

Heavens that be, she _never _talked to him like this – unless the gods of comedy were playing tricks on him, this went above and beyond any petty little fantasy he'd ever had of her…

But perhaps for his own amusement, Po decided to milk it a little bit more. "Ohno; the Tigress I dreamed about _never _had the balls to step out of line –"

He stopped himself when she decidedly upped the ante, tugging at her waistband until it too dropped to the floor.

"Still want to go out?"

_Damn._ She had him there.

"…Umm, oh wow…"

She sighed. "Po, throughout my life, I've been forced to do many things I didn't want to do. After a while, I found that the best decisions were always made on my own behalf – so you have two choices: either you make up your mind, or _I'll_ make up your mind _for_ you. If there is anything you need to be aware of, it's that I am not known for my subtlety."

He stood up and held her by the waist. "…You wanna bag dinner?"

An artful smile tugged at her lips. _Good boy…_ "We have a bed and an honor bar, what more do we need?"

She growled and threw herself at him, passionately locking their lips together and jumping into his waiting embrace; with the weight of her body against his, he quickly lost his balance, and both tiger and panda fell from their feet and collapsed down into the silky expanse of the large bed beneath them. She broke the kiss, grasping his shoulders in her paws as she stared at him with half-lidded eyes, her lips slightly parted, and her breath hissing out.

For a brief moment he was scared by the ravenous gaze that she was giving him, and then she licked his nose.

"Well, Po, what's it going to be?" The feline asked, her sultry voice turning playful. "Aren't you going to take what's yours?"

"Are you always this demanding?" He asked; she smiled.

"Only when I need to be."

With eager hands they tore through buttons, clasps and ties, tearing through their fabric barriers until there was nothing else left between them but fur and skin. Tigress sat up on her knees, perching atop the giant panda in a domineering position that seemed to fit the nature of her species as he looked up at her, both of them breathing harshly. Through the light of the candle-laden chandelier above the bed their eyes fixated on each other, knowing where this was assuredly headed.

"I keep waiting for the part where you tell me what an idiot I was for leaving you behind…" He murmured.

"Don't be stupid. You knew we both needed this." The feline managed to reply. She curled her tail around his arms, laying herself flat on top of him when he could no longer move his hands. "…Now hush, Panda." She rubbed her cheek up and down his neck, purring hard. Po nudged his muzzle under her chin and tilted her head up, touching his lips to hers, kissing her deeply while she pressed harder against him, molding her body to his as they sank deeper into each other's embrace.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder._ And by the gods, it did. It really did.

"Gods damn it all…"

Master Shifu, Grandmaster of the Jade Palace, primary teacher of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, known throughout his country for his bravery and heroism, and described as one of the very best tacticians of his generation, growled irritably at his opponent, who was laughing merrily from across the table as he quickly scooped up a number of gold coins into his wings.

"Looks like I win again, Shifu." Came the reply of his challenger, Mr. Tzu Ping, proprietor of the finest noodle shop in the Valley of Peace and surrounding five provinces – Ping's Noodles – the father of the chosen Dragon Warrior, and also equally known for his mastery of all known forms of gambling. The old goose collected the pile of coins and placed them all in a small leather bag, smiling knowingly at the distraught kung fu master sitting across from him.

"You can give up now before I've cleaned you out entirely – seventeen rounds and I always come out on top. That must be a new record."

The red panda scowled. "Now I can see where Po gets his overbearing sense of humor. You've taught him well, Ping."

"I am – if anything – a bit pragmatic, Master Shifu. My son, your student, knows that." Mr. Ping said, downing a glass of _maotai_. "Which reminds me…you said that he should have been back from Cháng'ān by now, yet I have not seen paw or tail of my boy in almost four months."

"As I have not seen Tigress in almost two weeks," Shifu shot back. "If he was on his way back from the capital, she would have intercepted him days ago. I am giving them both the time and distance they need before returning home."

The aged goose raised an eyebrow, "So your daughter is chasing after my son, eh?"

"My daughter is not known for her subtlety, Tzu…"

Mr. Ping laughed. "Well, if I know my son as well as I _think _I do, he can hold his own just fine."

"We will see about that," Master Shifu simply replied. Undoubtedly, he still was a bit uneasy about letting Tigress take this trip alone, but he needed to put his fears and trepidations behind him – there was no more room in his life for regrets. His newest student had been the one to teach him that. Placing the ebony colored game tiles back in order on the table, the red panda sighed. "Now, are we going to discuss our children all night, or are we going to play some mahjong?"

"_Ha! _You forget, Shifu…that I am the master of my own domain!" He said, pointing his wing at the row of paintings of his forefathers – his father, his father's father, and his father's father's father who won the restaurant off a friend during the very same game they were now playing.

Shifu smirked lightly, "Like I said before, Ping, we will see about that…"

Po was pulled back into consciousness one sense at a time.

First came the awareness of the many sensations surrounding him. One was the feeling of silken sheets against his fur. Oversized, down-filled pillows formed a comfortable perch beneath the panda's head…and a deep, glowing warmth which seemed to penetrate him to his very core.

Then he became aware of the sounds bombarding him. Two distinct layers of sounds – the top one, harmonious and pleasant-sounding, was the sound of trilling nightingales that seemed to sing a sweet song at morning's inevitable approach. But beneath that came another layer of sounds, ones that were fairly euphonious. A steady, rhythmic breathing, interrupted every so often with the call of a light, rumbling mewl.

After that came sight. Po opened his eyes slowly, carefully, but it didn't prevent the harsh morning sunlight from invading his sensitive jade green eyes. He saw a variety of blurred images all around him – the ceiling was the first thing he focused on, noting the ornate, finely detailed patterns carved into the wooden beams. A small chandelier, with all but two candles burned down to the wick hung above the bed…a bed appointed with gold-toned posts that supported a canopy of fine silk all around him; the heavy draperies against the windows were drawn back to permit the intrusive sunlight to enter.

And then there was smell.

Jasmine and orange blossoms. Lavender, cherry bark, and a number of different fragrances. And the hint of crisp mountain air, mixed with just the slightest bit of _baijiu _and _shaoxing_.

For the first time in his life, he knew without the slightest shadow of a doubt where he was.

He turned to his side to find her next to him, loosely wrapped up in the silken bed sheets, her back turned towards him. Po brought his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest so he could lean his head forward to kiss her cheek. She smiled in her sleep as he did this.

"It's morning, Tigress."

She fluttered her eyes open vaguely, slowly pulling herself out of a deep slumber. He sat still and watched the process, mesmerized.

"Oh, does it have to be?" She muttered. "Can't we just stay like this forever?"

He smiled. "Just because we're awake doesn't mean we can't stay right where we are."

Sleepily the feline nodded, so they just stayed that way for a while longer, cherishing the feeling of being in each other's embrace for as long as they dared to. Their first real morning together; it was absolutely extraordinary.

"Weren't we going to call for room service last night?" She drowsily whispered.

"Yeah," He whispered back. "But then we decided that dinner was a bit too high of an idea for us – at least by the time we got enough of our senses back to actually _order_ something."

Tigress smiled slightly, not bothering to open her eyes. "It's just as well…we wouldn't have had time to eat, anyway. You were a busy boy." She giggled quietly as he began to dig his fingertips through the creamy white fur on her belly, and playfully batted at his chest with her tail. "Gods, you're just all hands, aren't you?"

"Sorry…sometimes I just can't help myself."

She withdrew her claws and raked them through the fur on his arm, purring softly at the sensation of his need growing against her lower back. It was then that she realized his true intentions of waking her up so early in the morning – aside from her _other_ rather obvious weakness being the fact that she was still undressed. "Panda, did you bring a bo staff to bed with you last night, or are you just happy to see me?"

He kissed the back of her neck. "_Both_, if you're a good girl."

She let an amused breath of air through her nose. "Mm, I missed your sense of humor, Po."

"I missed you too, honey." He said softly, briefly glancing around her hotel room. "This room is amazing."

"Hmm?" She was still half-asleep, so he repeated his observation quietly into her ear. "Oh, yeah…well, that's what you get when you're as well known as I am."

Wait, wait. _What? _It was rather obvious that Tigress was one of the most well-known female figures in China; certainly in recent history and _especially _of their generation. And because of her celebrity-like status, she probably knew how to get anything she wanted, and as a result, that would have gotten her a fair share of male adulation over the years. Suitors probably came from all over the continent to try and win her over, only to be turned away.

Turned away for…him?

_Oh, no_. Could it even be possible that he was the one and _only_ object of her affection after all this time? _Probably not. _How many other men could she have been with – there was no way in hell he could have been the first one. She was too beautiful and too independent of a woman to only have fallen in love with a _peasant. _She could have anyone she wanted. She could have a prince, or a king; hell, he wouldn't have been surprised if at least one of the male members of the Furious Five made a move on her at some point.

_She did say she liked Monkey's sense of humor…_Tigress jumped up in alarm and looked at him as he began to hyperventilate, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Po? _PO!_ What is it? What's wrong?"

"I– I–" Well, he couldn't breathe, for starters. He got up, hastily grabbed for one of the robes that the inn had provided to them, and sat by the window, burying his head in his paws and hunching over in a position that he was so intimately familiar with.

Tigress had just as quickly jumped up after him, throwing a similar robe around her naked body as she knelt before him. "Po…say something. Talk to me."

"I…" He looked up at the feline – her eyes were wild and doe-like, her fur mussed yet still gorgeous, her lips quivering and perfect – but it was her eyes which spoke volumes to him.

"I think I need to be alone."

Shock entered her eyes. "H-how could you look at me and say that?"

"I think we made a horrible mistake."

"But, I thought…I thought you said that you loved me…"

"You were right about me – I'm nothing more than a big, fat panda. You deserve better than what I have."

Her ears flattened against her head, already feeling the sting of salty tears cascading down her cheeks. "Po, please, I told you I didn't mean that…"

"…Tigress, I need to be alone." He shakily whispered.

Hurt flew across her features briefly, but she nodded, stood and made her way over to the powder room. Moments later she emerged fully dressed, crossed over to the door quietly, and left the room without saying one word to him.

What had he done?

…

_I had another dream last night. I'd barely even gotten an hour of sleep because of how real it felt to me. It was still dark out, and n__o one else was awake. I knew that it would be quite some time before the gong would ring. I lay back down and covered myself back up, and closed my eyes. And there it was again. My dream._

_I don't usually even have dreams _–_ at least, it's been a long time since I've had one that was so, vivid. It was…him. In the capital, waiting for me._

_What does that mean? _

Po sat curled up in the silky bed sheets where she'd been beside him just moments ago, staring at the closed door that she had walked through. She obviously needed some time alone as well, and he wasn't going to stand in her way. She seemed hurt, betrayed; left him without saying a word. As he sat there the panda absentmindedly thumbed through a few of the notes she wrote, which seemed to be more like journals than anything else.

He felt terribly guilty about it, and yet…

Those letters. Particularly the last one; it _was _him, standing outside in the streets, gazing fixedly in her direction, up at her hotel room. Waiting for her.

But that's why she had followed him, hadn't she? That wasn't a dream she had – it was a vision. He'd left the Valley with little more than a brief kiss and a solemn goodbye, and she still came after him. But, he only really left because he didn't feel like he was wanted.

She understood that.

That was why she followed him, in the hopes of bringing him back.

That's when suddenly, all of the doubts flew from him. All of the insecurities, the guesswork. She was here. She wanted to be with him, and, as far as he could tell, she wanted to be with him forever.

Just then, by fate, or sheer dumb luck, the door creaked open, slowly, carefully, and she walked in…her eyes falling on him, and then the letters. She looked noticeably uncomfortable and dropped her eyes to the floor. He only smiled and gasped out, "Tigress, I'm sorry. I…I almost ruined everything…I'm so, so sorry."

She shook her head and smiled sadly, "I understand. It's just that—this is hard for me too. You were right – It was…this is all so sudden."

He stretched his arms out, and she slowly came to him. "I'm willing to give this a shot if you are."

"I…I think I am too."

He held her, then, simply held her, until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**HEY! **_Did you finish reading already? Did you enjoy it? Then leave a review! It only takes a moment and it lets me know if I'm entertaining you or just wasting your valuable time!

A/N: In case anyone caught it, I threw in a few lines from the original _Rush Hour_ movie, between Detective Inspector Lee (Jackie Chan) and Detective James Carter (Chris Tucker), from when they first met at LAX. I've seemed to likened Monkey and Mantis' obscure relationship developed during the movie to some kind of "bromance" (e.g. Turk and J.D. from the television sitcom _Scrubs_)

The passing mention of Tigress' ability to have visions is an homage to a Frasier character, Daphne Moon, who's always been one of my favorite female characters in television. Jane Leeves, who played Daphne, also happens to be one of my favorite actresses. And if you still don't have the slightest idea of who she is from Frasier, try thinking about the virgin in that episode of Seinfeld - "The Virgin." Remember her now? British? Bitchy? _Virgin!_

And now for some history notes: Cháng'ān, meaning: "Perpetual Peace", was the historical name given to the modern-day Chinese city of Xi'an. It was the only city in China to hold its premier status as the country's capital for over ten dynasties, mainly due to its geographical position and its long-standing role as being the easternmost terminus of the Silk Road. If you don't know what the Silk Road is/was, Wikipedia and the Internet have all the answers you could ever want. Also, the Dàyàn Ta - or the Giant Wild Goose Pagoda, is a Buddhist monument in the center of Xi'an which was erected in 652 C.E. during the Tang Dynasty and considered to be one of the holiest sites in China, because of its history as being the centerpiece of historical Cháng'ān's monastic grounds, where Imperial soldiers were trained before heading off into battle.

Bah, history. If you don't like it, too bad…

Cheers :)


	9. Eighth Track: Wanna Be Startin Somethin'

_**The Thriller**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kung Fu Panda is © 2008 DreamWorks Animation SKG

A/N: As I somewhat promised previously, I've made an executive decision to try and cut down on chapter sizes…I realized, much too late I will add, that a lot of people (including myself) have what is known in the medical profession as DDS - Dutifully Distracted Syndrome. Keeping this in mind, as I wrap up this story in the next three-odd chapters or so, I've succeeded. In cutting down this chapter and making it shorter than the previous by about **1,500 words**.

Now that I've sufficiently lost your attention, let's get down to introducing the name of the next track, another favorite of mine. Start by brewing a nice cup of hot joe, sit yourself down in a fancy comfortable chair, press play and let me guide you through one of the most difficult, infinitely awkward things a man will ever have to work up enough nerve to do… **http:/www. you tube . com/watch?v=RR6W4QzfMaY**

As you'll see in the beginning, it is set around the time of the Qixi Festival – the Chinese equivalent of the western Valentine's Day – and that's why I figured I'd update this week, because the Qixi Festival actually is this Monday, August 16. (And because I won't be updating for a while, unfortunately.) Enjoy!

* * *

**Eighth Track – Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'**

**Recorded in 1983, part of the album **_**'Thriller'**_

* * *

_Hold your breath. Make a wish. Count to three…_

Twilight had enveloped the Valley of Peace rather quickly, as the evening sun descended rapidly towards the horizon, the night appearing in a brilliant show of glimmering stars and bringing with it the omniscient presence of a bright, glowing Moon. But within the confines of the peaceful village for which the valley was known for, a number of brightly colored lanterns shone cheerfully above a bustling restaurant courtyard. The trees swayed in unison, a cool, steady breeze caressing the green leaves and ghosting gently over the grass…a beautiful night by any stretch of the definition.

Behind the counter of this particular restaurant, a team of two worked in tandem, blazing through multiple orders from customers almost as smoothly as the soft, summer breeze that blew through their courtyard. The increased business came as a result of the Qixi Festival – a festival which originated from the legend of the earth-bound cowherd and the celestial weaver girl. The story told of a young man who came across seven sisters bathing in a lake.

The youngest sister discovered the young man spying on them. They immediately fell in love, and soon after they married. Their marriage proved to be a wonderful one; she being a caring and wonderful wife, and he being a devoted and compassionate husband. They lived together in harmony for a long time before the Goddess of Heaven uncovered their union. She disapproved of their marriage and ordered the girl to return home immediately; she could not be seen being married to a mere mortal, even if her love for him was genuine. But the cowherd was determined to find his wife, climbing his way up into the heavens to rescue her. The Goddess was deeply angered at hearing this news, so with her hairpin, she carved a deep gash into the sky.

In doing this, she formed the River of Heaven between Altair and Vega…a wide river to keep the two lovers separated for eternity. But on one night a year, the seventh day of the seventh lunar month, by the sympathetic graces of the Goddess herself, the cowherd and the weaver girl reunite and their love continues on.

The story carried over to future generations, and on this day, young people chaperone themselves through the streets of their villages, hoping to find love…and it subsequently meant very good business for the local matchmakers in their hopes of matching those perfect couples.

But for the many diners in this particular restaurant, the night was peaceful and tranquil, and the atmosphere was cheerful. But for another, it was everything but; it was an evening wracked with nervousness, second guesses and endless (and fairly consistent) nagging from his father.

Dressed comfortably in gold-toned robes, the panda treaded softly across evenly worn wood plank floors, handing his goose father two ripened chives to dice. His father accepted them gratefully, quickly fixing his son's loosely-fitting cooking apron when he turned around. The bear snorted angrily, but his father paid his agitation no mind, chuckling to himself and quickly resuming his work.

Po Ping was a nervous wreck for about the one thousandth time in roughly two weeks. A nervous wreck over the past fourteen or so days, which was a considerably shorter span of time than the preceding twenty months, countless dates and ten million opportunities that never seemed to be enough for the poor unfortunate young man about to propose…propose without fainting, running away or chickening out like some scared little girl.

Po sighed soundlessly, yet miserably, running a slightly trembling sweaty paw over his forehead in a futile attempt to calm himself down. His momentum at which he chopped vegetables increased almost two-fold as he tried to let his mind wander. Time was running out for this poor guy. He knew this fact intimately, and that only made it worse.

Yes, he loved her. He loved her more than anything else on this earth. She was on his mind all the time, like a show that he could replay in his head over and over again. He loved her so much that he was more than willing to do _anything _she wanted, so much that whenever she wasn't around him, he was physically sick…and so much that he was going to propose to her, so that he could be by her side, not as a friend, and most certainly not as a comrade in arms; but as his own personal wish, so that he could protect her, cherish her and adore her for the rest of his life, to be as carefree as he could ever be – with her by his side forever.

Tigress was unlike any person that Po had ever met, or probably would ever meet. He ruminated over this for a few minutes, his heart temporarily becoming more soothed and feeling lighter, if that were even possible. Thinking of her was fun and rather enjoyable to him, because there was so much to enjoy about her.

She was hard as nails, yet gentle as a mother's touch. Her ability to possess both the harshest and softest personality imaginable was the gods' gift to her. The feeling of the warmth and comfort that it brought to him was enough to disperse any of these ridiculous fears, frustrations…and uncertain emotions that were surging throughout his body. It was as if he was enveloped in a warm blanket of safety. Amazingly, underneath that brash and fearless exterior that was the persona of Master Tigress, there existed a loving and compassionate woman. He would never forget the first time they met, nor would he ever get tired of thinking about the bold, agitated look that told him that she wanted him gone. She was never afraid of sharing her feelings; her stunning fiery red eyes studying his every move, spreading though his soul like wildfire in a dry thicket.

No matter how many times she pushed him away, it always brought him closer to her on the rebound. Most people would have given up after so much rejection – but he saw something in her, something that made him come back. That alluring, brave, precision-hungry warrior whom he'd come to adore over the years…

Yes, he loved her. And yeah, he wanted her. And of course, almost inevitably, he also needed her.

He was greatly surprised when he found his thoughts still uninterrupted – for an impressive _five whole minutes_ – without his father treading into his personal space. He didn't hate his father for wanting to be involved in his life, but there were times when the panda would have given anything for an over-extended vacation away from the old man –

"_Po!"_ Mr. Ping yelled suddenly.

_Speak of the devil…_ "Yes, Dad?"

"I know I might have asked you this already, but, are you sure that you don't want any privacy when she arrives—"

"Dad!" Po sighed, rubbing his temples. "I already told you, just keep the corner table open, and we'll be just fine…"

"I was just thinking that you would want to be alone," the goose shrugged. "Proposing can't be the easiest thing in the world to do."

"Sshhh!" The panda hushed, hastily whirling around, his eyes looking around wildly to make sure Tigress wasn't there.

Well of _course _it wasn't going to be easy! He wondered how he would ever be able to handle it if she rejected him. What if she said no? What if he somehow embarrassed her, in front of all those people, or made her so uncomfortable that there would be no way to undo anything he had said? Po knew that she would never laugh at him, but he did know that it would either complete or destroy their relationship – a relationship which they both worked so hard to create together.

And what would he do if she said she needed time to think? How horrendously awkward would _that _be? Could he even wait any longer? Of course he could wait – he'd been waiting for her for years, but how much longer would it possibly take? He didn't think he would be able to take the pain of waiting…

Then Mr. Ping chuckled mirthlessly.

"Oh, my poor boy." He sniffed. "Always so nervous! Now, I was thinking that perhaps—"

"No, Dad, no!" Po said, agitated. "No more thinking. Every time you think _I'm_ the one who always ends up with the headache…"

Po's heart was already pounding against his chest, as if it were ready to just burst from his chest and run, run so far away that he would never be able to catch it…and that was something that he really didn't need right now. He felt sick, worried and horrified. Everything was going to go wrong, he was sure of it!

"Oh gods, why did I even tell you?" He mumbled, glaring at the ceiling.

His father wasn't shaken. "Did you remember the bracelet?" Po nodded guardedly, briefly pulling a small white box from his pants pocket…probably more for his own assurance than his father's. Cautiously, he cracked the box open – a bracelet fashioned from yellow gold lay neatly inside it, with a small, lone diamond wrought into the clasp; the precious stone sat inlaid within a circle of even smaller rubies. Closing the box back up and stuffing it into his pocket, the panda sighed furiously.

"I need a drink." Po said sullenly. Before he could get over to the cupboard, though, his father intervened with a swift slap of his ladle to Po's thigh. The panda yelped, almost falling right on his ass. "_DAD—"_

"Don't even think about it." The goose said resolutely. "Get drunk and she'll say no for sure."

"Alright, you're right; you're right…no drinking…"

The goose took note of the misery and fear etched into his adopted son's worried expression, quickly realizing that his prying was probably doing more harm than good. He was genuinely excited to see that his only child was so in love, so much so that there was a possible marriage in the making…but he knew deep down that he should have taken Po's feelings into account. Mr. Ping knew that he was probably scared to death right now. His heart ached for him, and he resisted the urge to throw his wings around the boy just to calm him down.

"Po," he began softly. "Everything will be fine, trust me. At least, if you can. That girl loves you and there's no reason on this earth for her to say no. She knows how special you are, just as I do. Don't worry yourself over this! It's not helping you at all…" And with that, he flung his wings around the shocked, trembling panda before getting back to the counter to take more orders. Po didn't miss the relieved sigh that escaped his father's bill as he swiftly returned to his work, probably in confidence that he'd said the right thing.

Still shaking, Po turned back around, slowly sinking down onto a stool for a moment. Underneath this shocked expression, however, Po's mind began to feel light again. He was grateful for what his father had said, and he should have apologized for railing on him like he did…

But that could wait until later; there were other things that were more important on his mind right now.

* * *

Tigress stared at her reflection in the mirror, her gaze slowly drifting down to examine the dress she was wearing.

She wore a scarlet red number that draped gracefully down her figure, coming to rest right above her knees. The red hues of the silk perfectly complemented her fur color, which was changing to a darker auburn color now that the cooler autumn weather was fast approaching. It had a low front, no back, and exposed just a bit more fur than she was comfortable with, but she was able to combat that with a black shawl that she draped around her bare shoulders.

The feline's eyes roamed over her body a few more times, checking her appearance from every angle – for once, Viper had no say in what she was wearing to dinner, and it wasn't because that she didn't want to, either. Shortly after she and Po had returned, Monkey had announced to them both that he and Viper were courting, although Tigress had known about their feelings for a while…as if the subtle flirting and the sidelong glances that both simian and serpent exchanged in the months and years prior weren't enough of a signal to that effect.

She sighed as her paws entwined over her stomach; the slight bulge that showed through her dress made her cringe. It didn't take a genius to see that she was slowly gaining weight, but with the way Po showered her with sweets he'd bring to her on an almost daily basis, well…how could she refuse him?

More to the point, how could she possibly go on like this? Being so loved, worshiped and adored by the greatest man alive? What could she give back to him?

When Tigress first met him, she never would have been the one to believe that she would slowly grow to adore that rotund, awkward, clumsy man, who fell in front of her during a tournament which undoubtedly changed her life. It took her a long time, but she firmly believed that giving Po a chance and welcoming him into her life was the best damn decision she had ever made – it was the best thing that had ever happened to her, as far as she was concerned. He never ceased from doing anything in his power to make sure she had everything she wanted.

And she loved him for that very reason. He was her knight in shining armor. The light in her life…

Her entire life. To Tigress, Po was…

Well, he was handsome. Oh yes, he definitely was. Okay, it was true that he wasn't as physically attractive as some of the men she'd come across in her lifetime. At least not in the beginning. But he worked his tail off to get in shape over the past two years, and she definitely noticed the difference that it had made. Watching him train by himself, or even watching him spar with another person – she certainly wasn't going to say that she didn't enjoy watching him.

The way the morning sunlight would sometimes come in through the opening in the roof, and make the beads of sweat on his dark fur glow like tiny little stars against the night. And when he could no longer wear those gross-looking shorts of his because his waist had shrunk enough, so he bought a new pair of blank silk pants that made it seem like he wasn't wearing anything at _all_…

Tigress took quite a verbal beating from the others when they noticed her staring – but she didn't mind it though. And he was more than happy to oblige her later that night when she'd come to the training hall by herself following his invitation, only to find him waiting for her with two glasses and a bottle of wine; his pants, she remembered fondly (and with a slight blush), were conspicuously draped over the training dummy.

But even through all of that, Po was still himself. He considered himself to be no one special, still just the son of a humble noodle maker. It was a tired story, but he stuck to it. But Tigress saw him as so much more. Other than being the Dragon Warrior, the Son of Heaven…it was just who he was.

He was attached to her heart like a toy on a string, and she would never let that clumsy, unpredictable, amazing man go.

But for the grace of the heavens above, this gods-forsaken dress _still _didn't look right—

She heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She called.

The door opened, and Master Shifu kindly walked in. "Shouldn't you be going? It's already dark."

"Yes," the feline sighed. "I was just wondering if you could answer a simple question for me before I leave."

"Of course."

"Okay…" She took a deep breath. "Does this dress make me look fat?"

"Fat?" The red panda repeated. She nodded. "Tigress, you haven't been overweight a day in your life…" He stopped himself when she glared at him, squeezing her tummy between her paws, a bulge presenting itself underneath the red silk. "…Ah, I see what you mean."

"So it _does _make me look fat." She huffed.

"I didn't say that!" He defended.

"Then what are you saying? That I look like a big, fat slob in this dress, right!" Shifu's gaze hardened into a glare. Of course, Tigress immediately regretted what she said, and lowered her voice. "I'm sorry, Shifu; it's just that I want this evening to be perfect."

"And it _will _be perfect," He admonished. "All I seem to hear from either of you these days is how happy you both are. Isn't that enough reassurance?"

"But he's been acting so strangely the past few weeks, not to mention I haven't seen him in days. What if he wants to tell me that this isn't working out, and wants to break things off?"

He leaned heavily on his staff. "Well, there are two possible answers to that, Tigress. The first is if he had any intention of ending things with you so abruptly, I would have murdered him by now. And second – you'll never know unless you get your ass down there, will you?"

She just stared at him; he chuckled. "What? The last time I checked, today is a holiday…I am not obligated to watch my tongue, especially when I'm trying to reprimand you for being so damn stubborn. Just go down there, enjoy the festival, and watch the fireworks…you may be surprised in how this evening turns out." He stood aside. "Now go enjoy yourself. That's an order."

Tigress sighed heavily, but nodded once in understanding, and made her way past him and disappeared into the hall. As her footsteps faded away into silence, Shifu briefly glanced around her bedroom, and caught sight of the Dragon Scroll on her nightstand. He stared at it for a while, lost in his own thoughts; for him it was a familiar symbol of the tiger and panda's long standing relationship…the red panda remembered how it was the first thing Po did to welcome her into his life.

Master Shifu would always be eternally grateful for everything Po had done for her. _I just want to protect her, and above all else, I want her to be happy. And I need for her to know, without even the slightest shadow of a doubt, that this is what she really wants_. All Shifu ever really wanted for her was to recapture the happiness that she had known in her youth, to give it back to her and make her never let it go.

He recalled the day he adopted her from the orphanage, when he had found the young tigress sitting all alone under the shade of that oak tree, her arms folded on the table with her head resting atop them. From the expression on her face, it didn't take a genius to see how disappointed she was for being rejected the chance to be adopted…_again. _Truth be told, how much did it break his heart to see her so depressed? She had sighed heavily, her thoughts obviously focused on him as she laid that domino tile on the table. With as much decency as he could muster, he'd grabbed a discarded tile and placed it beside hers…

_Shifu! _And how her eyes sparkled with hopeful recognition, and her smile bright enough to light up the darkest nights—

_Come, let us go home._

Against any thought she might have had that he cherished any memory above anything that she had done, or anything that she'd accomplished…well, at least now she knew the truth. His daughter was his most prized possession on this earth, and nothing would ever change that.

The red panda smiled, feeling oddly choked up in his revere. He folded his arms into his robes and left her room shortly after.

"Good luck, Panda…"

* * *

_Water chestnuts, baby spinach, sesame oil…oyster sauce, sugar…a dab of soy…_

Po was busily in the middle of rolling small balls of dough in preparation to make spicy spinach dumplings – the feline's favorite dish – when he heard a familiar knock at the rear door of the shop. He sighed raggedly and opened the door, his breath catching in his chest as he shed the warm light from the interior of the house onto the figure outside. Tigress' heart seemed to beat faster as she similarly stared up at him.

"Hey Po." She said gently, joyfully. The tigress tightened the shawl around her shoulders in order to ward off the cold bite in the air.

However, for him, the atmosphere got a million times hotter. She looked beautiful, as she always did; a goddess amongst mortals. Yet everything about her tonight screamed perfection, especially her eyes, which appeared to shine many times brighter than the Moon that was reflected in them. Po could never understand how those gorgeous amber orbs could contain so much light in them, but they just glowed. They glowed with pure love and affection, maybe because of his stunned reaction.

"Tigress," He said, his voice filled with genuine happiness. The panda straightened up and enveloped his girlfriend tightly in his arms, rocking her slightly from side to side. Against her pride, Tigress couldn't resist a low purr as she melted into his embrace. "I can't believe your father actually made you work tonight."

"It's okay, really," He sighed. "Besides, as long as I get to spend it with you…"

Tigress rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "Yeah, I know. You're such a pathetic little man…but I still love hearing it."

He grinned when she said this, and that grin grew even wider when she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. His heart seemed to calm down a bit, if only for a moment. "It's so good to see you after three days! How are you?" Po asked quietly. Tigress giggled.

"Yes, I suppose that it has been too long…I've been burying myself in the archives lately, you know, trying to pick up where I left off? I knew I probably should have come down to see you, but I figured that your father was keeping you busy enough. And I can see I was right, wasn't I?" She paused, tilting her head curiously. "You did tell him that I was coming to see you tonight?" Po nodded, pulling out of their hug and stepping back, only so he could take her hand and bring her inside.

"Yeah, I told Dad to leave a corner table open for us so we could have dinner before the fireworks start…I hope you haven't eaten yet."

Tigress shook her head once, removing her shawl to hang it on a peg next to the door.

"So how's it coming with the scrolls? You said that you were just getting into learning leopard style, right?" He asked. She let out a short laugh, and began to describe her ordeal with a particularly difficult scroll as he watched her in absolute silence. Slowly but surely, her voice faded away and the panda's gaze traveled from her face to her chest and down to her hips, his wandering eyes finally ending their decent down to stare at her toned legs. Admiration lingered in his jade green eyes—

_HEY! Panda!_ His conscience scolded him. _What the hell do you think you're doing? You should be __**listening**_ _to her! _

"…and when I figured out that Mantis had been spying on her in secret, I stuffed him in the smallest jar I could find. He _knows_ that Monkey would kill him if he ever found out. Can you believe what a pervert he can be sometimes?" Po shook his head slowly, relieved that she didn't catch him drifting.

"And how has work been for you?" Her voice rang out. He shrugged.

"Alright I guess. If you can tell, there's been tons of business since the festival started. My dad and I have been pretty damn busy down here." He grinned at the sympathetic yet triumphant look that Tigress gave him.

"Well, if you'd take a break every once in a while and came to visit me, I wouldn't make you work nearly as hard. I still need a personal punching bag while I'm practicing these new techniques, and Shifu isn't quite cut out for the job…at least as much as I hoped he would be." They both shared a laugh at this. Both Po and Tigress knew that Shifu had a moral objection against laying even one finger on his "precious little tiger lily", even when he knew she needed the practice. Of course, whenever Po wasn't helping Mr. Ping tend to the shop, he would be the first one in the training hall to endure whatever torture the feline had in store for him.

Unfortunately, even though he was the chosen Dragon Warrior (and the self-described "Son of Heaven"), he was still no match for Tigress' inherent talent in kung fu, resulting in more than a handful of injuries by her paws. As they walked together towards the front of the house, Tigress couldn't help but salivate at the heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Gods, don't tell me you're making…" She sniffed the air. "Spinach dumplings?"

"Yep, you're favorite." Po smiled. "Speaking of, I'm still in the middle of the prep work before I steam them."

"Are they difficult to make?" She asked. Po blinked, and stared down at her, bewildered. "Not really, but, I thought you said you made these once…"

"I did, and they were terrible." Tigress said sullenly.

"Tell you what," he said executively. "You can help me make them. That way you'll know exactly what to do if and when the time ever comes when I'm not around to make them for you, alright?" She smiled and nodded when they reached the kitchen. Po went to work making room for her at the counter, and began showing the striped feline the finer points in dumpling preparation.

...

Admittedly, after walking her through the steps once, Tigress was actually surprised to find that she was fully able to make a few of the bite-sized delicacies without much of a problem. But what she hadn't counted on (and now she understood, with absolute clarity, Monkey's anguish whenever he was forced to help Po in the kitchen) was the panda's unruly and almost dictatorial-like conduct while he cooked. As a result, the feline was forced to be subjugated to his culinary torture.

By the time the dumplings were fully cooked and extracted from the steamer, Po had placed them in a strainer to help them breathe and cool down a bit. She couldn't help her urge to try one before they actually sat down to eat, because she _knew _how good they were. Unfortunately, Po knew how much she loved them, too…

Tigress yelped as she fell on her backside. The panda was grinning toothily only a few feet away, obviously enjoying this newfound advantage over her just a bit too much. She growled and jumped to her feet, glaring at him. _Damn him and his good cooking…_

"Po…"

"Ah ah," he chided, "I told you that if you wanted a dumpling, you'd have to ask nicely."

He rattled the bowl in front of her face, those steaming, perfectly rounded delicacies taunting the tiger with their intoxicating bouquet. Instead of taking her usual defensive stance, she eyed the panda curiously, a small frown forming on her muzzle, "Fine…can I—"

"Oh _please_, Tigress. You can do better."

She gritted her teeth, "May I _please _have a dumpling?"

"Sure…" he held out the bowl to her, the arrogant grin on his face never faltering. When she reached out to grab one, a pair of chopsticks popped her in the nose, sending her reeling back a few feet.

"…But you're gonna have to do a lot better than that."

She rubbed her nose and looked at him with a furious expression. Tigress wasn't one to fool around like this, but when she recognized that tone in his voice and the look in his eyes, she knew exactly what he was trying to do—he was challenging her. Her eyes glimmered as she studied him, anticipating his next move. Watching. Waiting…

"Well? You want one or not?" he asked.

She smiled and leaned forward, "Why yes, _Master_, as a matter of fact I do…"

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled.

Her lips curled upward, just enough to bear her white fangs, "Yes."

"Then come and get 'em."

Before he even had a moment to blink the tiger was on him. She lashed out with her left arm, hoping to take the bowl by force, but with one swift slide to the right, he was able to dodge her. Cautiously keeping the ceramic dish against his back with one hand, he grabbed her shoulder with the other, spinning her around and pinning her body up against the counter. Tigress growled lowly, but she was far from finished. Po smirked triumphantly, but felt his feet give way an instant later, crashing down to the floor as the feline turned on her heel. It didn't do his ego any better when her sandaled foot landed in his face, using him as a step stool to climb over him and retrieve the bowl…

Until she felt his arms wrap securely around her legs, pulling her down like a dead weight. She landed on his belly, giving him enough leverage to push the bowl further away from her grasp. They both quickly jumped to their feet, completely unaware of Po's father still standing at the front counter, along with another few stunned customers, watching the panda and tiger as they fought each other off in this – rather silly challenge.

There was some common ground that they both shared at that moment, however. Sparring in Mr. Ping's kitchen – which had a ceiling height to accommodate him and him _only _– sucked.

Tigress grinned, leaning nonchalantly against the cupboards. "Who knew that I'd have to kick your ass even on a date…"

"Real cute," Po scoffed. "By the way, where'd you learn how to drop someone using just your tail?"

"It was a technique I learned yesterday." Her grin dropped into a frown. "You were probably too busy staring at my chest when I told you at the door." Her arms slid behind her back, latching onto a bag of flour from the countertop. He didn't seem to notice. "Oh, and if it isn't too much trouble, you owe me a new dress if this one gets ruined…"

"What are you talking about—" And then a handful of flour replaced his words. He gasped dramatically and took a step back, staring at her in awe.

"_That's _what I'm talking about, cub." She smirked.

He chuckled, putting the bowl of still-steaming dumplings aside. "I'm going to make you eat those words, Tigress." He grabbed at the sack of flour, only to get another handful of the white powder tossed in his face. And another, and then another.

He grasped in vain for her arms, only for the feline to push pack against him, dumping the entire contents of the bag on his head. Before long she had him slammed up against the wall; Po breathed in sharply as the bulge in his pocket buried itself into his thigh…bringing with it the seemingly impossible task back to the front of his mind – not to mention the immense pain of having something sharp jabbed into someone's leg.

She tackled the incapacitated panda to the ground then, pinning his arms against his sides, laughing victoriously as she sat atop the panda's round belly. "You're such a pushover, Panda…" But when she looked down at him, she wasn't expecting to see him looking so tired and devastatingly out of sorts.

When she tried to search his eyes for an explanation, he turned his head away, unable – or gods forbid unwilling – to look her in the eyes.

Biting her bottom lip, her expression changed into a despondent frown, her eyebrows knitted with worry.

He was fine just a minute ago – did she hurt him? Maybe it was work he wasn't telling her about? Perhaps he was feeling ill all of a sudden? Gods forsake her – if he was feeling sick and yet _still _was working…

Now her body began to sweat, her temperature steadily rising as she opened her mouth to speak. "Po…talk to me. What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong." He said, still avoiding her gaze.

Tigress sighed, clearly not satisfied with his answer. "That's a lie." She replied, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Are you sick? Tired?"

"No, not sick or tired at all, it's just that I…" He stopped himself in mid-sentence. Her eyes opened wider in wonderment as he leaned his head back, clearly lost in thought. He opened his mouth again, but nothing came out. She raised her eyebrows anxiously. He gaped like a fish out of water for a few seconds until he forced himself to say something, _anything. _"I just remembered that there was something I needed to, uh…talk to you about, a-and I don't know if…if I can…" Before he could go on, the feline got off of him, a horrified expression on her face.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." She said shakily. What was he hiding from her? Was it something she did or said? Her heart began to ache…maybe her worst fears were becoming a reality. Maybe he _was _going to break things off with her; he just couldn't find the words to say it. As she had noticed well before, he _had _been acting strangely the past few weeks…

Po, on the other hand, began to hyperventilate, his heart hammering in his chest and his forehead breaking into a cold sweat. This was too much. His lungs began to feel heavy and his airways started to slam shut, threatening to cut off his breathing – he didn't think he could take this close proximity to her any longer. He stood up in a panic, his back slamming up against the wall, jarring some of the diners on the other side from their seats. His legs felt like rubber and his face burned like a raging inferno.

Startled, Tigress jumped back a few inches, her eyes still wide with shock and her heart literally leaping into her throat. She could feel her paws beginning to shake and her head beginning to throb with apprehension. "Po? Are you alright?" She asked much more quietly.

In an attempt to calm her down, Po gave the striped feline a shaky smile. "I'm fine. I just need some fresh air. Be back in a sec!" Po was already marching double time to the door before Tigress could even say two words to him. The diners all fell quiet as their eyes flashed between panda and tiger. Tigress didn't even notice – she was too busy staring at Po as he strode through the arch in the courtyard, disappearing out into the street.

Tears tentatively swimming in her eyes she set her eyes on Mr. Ping, who had watched the entire spectacle without saying one word. What just happened? Why would he just storm out like that? The feline looked to where Po had been just a few moments before, and her eyes nearly fell right out of her head. She inhaled sharply. Her heart, which was close to breaking in two and dropping to the pit of her stomach suddenly lurched back to life, beating uncontrollably as she crouched down to collect a small, white box. Body pulsing, slick with sweat, she picked it up, her mind screaming in excitement…

_He didn't – he couldn't have_…but slowly, as if uncovering the most sacred treasure in existence, she cracked open the box slowly, carefully. Her fingers pushed some of the velvety soft fabric aside and she gasped. Warm, salty tears cascaded down her cheeks entirely unnoticed, one after another like raindrops. Her lips parted, clipped breaths spilling from her mouth as she desperately tried to steady her breathing.

It was a gold bracelet. The most beautiful, exquisite and clearly expensive piece of jewelry she had ever seen lay comfortably amongst tiny pillows of the finest white velvet, the precious stones giving off a knowing gleam to her. Tigress came down from her high, still crying, but those tears became tears of absolute happiness, joy…and…silently thanking the heavens above – relief.

"Oh, Po…" She looked at Mr. Ping again, who opened the door and nodded once.

_Go after him. Find him. _Her mind told her. Trembling fingers closed the lid of the box again, and with a keen sense of purpose she jumped to her feet and went after the man who held the key to their future…

* * *

His brisk pace slowed to a crawl by the time he reached the riverbank at the center of town. Po looked out onto the sparkling dark water as it moved downstream towards the bridge, but he wasn't really paying that much attention to it. The serenity of the river was soothing, the moon's reflection showing its full splendor rippling in the water, lighting up the night and covering the landscape in a romantic, azure glow. The sounds of people laughing, carts moving along over the cobblestones and birds in the trees above lingered in the air around him.

It was a perfect night. _A perfect night to ruin a perfectly good proposal…_

He took a deep, cleansing breath and readied himself, looking across the shining river, and began to speak, mostly to himself.

"Tigress…before I say anything else, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've ever caused you. You're the most beautiful, amazing, kind-hearted person anywhere on earth, and…you'll always be deep in my heart, to do whatever you want with it. I love you – but you know that. You've always known that, but words just can't describe…how unexplainable this is, but, all this love I feel I know I have for you. Tigress, I would do anything…_anything_ and everything you'd want me to do, just so you could be happy. You want the moon? Just say the word and I'd throw a lasso around it and pull it down. All the time, all I want to do is to hold you and tell you how much you mean to me, to have you close and never let you go." Po paused and gazed up at the moon.

Slowly, he fell to one knee, still staring up at the night sky.

"I can't live without your kind, amazing smile that never holds any judgment. And I can't live without having you pummel me like I'm your toy, watching the awesome light in your eyes whenever you get the better of me…if I didn't have that, it'd probably kill me. I love how you don't hate me because I'm different than you are, even though I know I don't deserve that kindness from you. You could easily go on without me, but I need you…I've always needed you, honey. I love you so much." His voice shook silently as he closed his eyes.

Then with a final deep breath, eyes still closed, he uttered…

"Will you marry me Tigress?"

And…silence.

He stayed like that for a long time while his mind raged at the fact that Tigress was nowhere in sight to hear him say that.

Relenting, he was about to stand up – but then he was suddenly stopped when two moist, warm lips crashed down on his, pressing him back down.

_Tigress!_

Po gasped in shock, his eyes snapping open. The very object of his affection was right there kneeling before him, her red eyes glistening with tears, which ran down in rivulets upon her face, dropping into her lap. Then, crying out, she threw her arms around his neck and began to sob relentlessly into his chest.

Oh dear gods. She heard that!

Then, why was she crying? His stomach churned painfully; dread suddenly punching him right in the gut. He scared her, and worried her, because she was going to tell him that it was too soon, that she couldn't possibly marry him now, that she didn't want to hurt his feelings. But Po was already crushed. Everything began to hurt – his head, his heart, his chest. He didn't want to hear her say no…

"Honey—?" She cut him off by putting her paw over his mouth.

"No, hush…I don't want you to say anything. You've already done enough of that tonight." She sighed softly, removing her hand. And then she slapped him across the cheek. _Hard._ He winced, and she gave him the most incriminating glare imaginable. "You are such an idiot, Panda, possibly the _biggest_ idiot I have _ever_ met…how could you just leave me alone in your father's restaurant like that? Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to have your date leave, especially with all of those people watching?" He shook his head. "For heaven's sake, haven't you learned your lesson to treat your date respectfully and _not _run out on them like a little girl…honestly, Dragon Warrior, what am I going to do with you?"

Po dropped his head quickly, looking down and away from her eyes, which by now were burning with an intense murderous fire in them. "T-Tigress, I didn't mean to—" She cupped his chin and forced his head up to meet hers. The feline shook her head, tears still cascading down her cheeks as if they were in a race with one another. Her frown faded away into a insecure smile, and it was enough to rip Po's heart in two. All he could do was stare at her, his mind racing at whatever she was about to say.

With an effort she mentally pulled herself together. It was hard enough to speak as she struggled with the intense love she felt for him at this very moment.

"You still don't get it, do you?" She began slowly, sucking down a breath. "I know you mean well, you always do. So how could you even think that I would be even the slightest bit upset with you after what you just said to me? For the grace of the gods above, Po, I love you too…" She whispered.

Stunned, the panda nodded gently, almost so that one wouldn't even notice his head had moved at all. But she noticed, and held his cheeks between two soft, warm paws. They were trembling, but…they weren't cold? Tigress wasn't cold. She never had been – all she ever needed to warm her was his acceptance and validation, and that's exactly what he was giving to her. And it was enough; she had gone off looking for him, and of course she'd found him standing by the river, calling out her name…but she never expected him to say this. _Any _of it.

With her paws firmly holding his head in place so that she could look into his eyes, she was determined to tell this panda how much he meant to her. "What you said…Po, it was absolutely beautiful…it was the most wonderful, romantic thing I have ever heard you say."

That sentence couldn't have made him happier. The butterflies in his stomach all but vanished now that he finally knew that he had a chance. He had a chance to ask her all over again, so that she would finally say yes. He took a deep breath for courage, self-confidence welling up within him as he looked into her striking amber eyes. They seemed to widen in recognition as he reached up to his face, clasping his right paw over her left.

The feline subconsciously reached into her pocket and grasped onto the small, white box safely tucked away inside; she watched him carefully, his face becoming increasingly illuminated as fireworks began to explode into the sky one after the other, burying his hand into his robes to retrieve the exquisite piece of jewelry he'd picked out for her. But his expression rapidly paled while he continued to search his pockets, not feeling the tiny bulge, not discovering wherever it was he'd stuck the little box with her engagement gift –

Oh, no…

Had he dropped it? Lost it? This was not happening. _This was not happening!_

It took him almost an entire _year _to save up enough money for that damn bracelet! He crawled around on his hands and knees, desperately searching around them for any sign of it. Tigress rolled her eyes when his movements turned more frantic and chuckled when his head started spinning around, scanning the tall grass.

She could play along with this for a little while longer…she knew he wouldn't mind.

"What are you looking for, cub?" She asked, keeping her tone as serious as possible while her fingers tightened their grip on the box in her pocket.

Po looked up at her horrified. _Oh man, this is totally embarrassing! _What could he possibly say? I'm sorry that I lost your engagement present, but hey, in a few years when I make up the money I'll just buy you a new one!

"Uhh…shit…"

She couldn't take it any longer. The feline erupted with laughter, doubling over in a surge of giggles that cleansed her soul. And she only laughed harder when Po stared at her with his trademark bewildered stare. Tigress pulled the box out and held it in her open paw, still bawling over as she observed the utterly adorable embarrassed look he gave to her once he realized he'd dropped it back at the restaurant. He blushed modestly, his frown fading away. "Do you remember what Master Oogway told you all those years ago?"

She gulped and nodded. "…He said that the only man good enough for me would…'scoop the stars out of the sky with his hand and lay them at my feet.'"

He nodded, beckoning her to open the box, and she did, staring at the single diamond sparkling in the moonlight for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Well, I've…only caught this one so far, but, if you accept it, I'll make sure I spend the rest of my life chasing the rest of them down for you."

The feline bit her bottom lip, smiling through her tears. _Po, I can't believe you remembered that…_

"I know it might be a little bit soon, so just – think about it, okay?"

"I don't have to think about it." She sniffed. "_Yes…_a thousand times, yes!"

Po almost couldn't believe his ears. She said _YES!_ With a wide grin he removed the bracelet from the box and gently took her left hand, fastening the clasp slowly, taking care to make sure it fit her properly. Tigress was about to pull her arm away, but he still wasn't done. Po raised her paw up to his mouth and kissed each of her fingers, staring intently into her eyes.

"Thank you, Master Tigress." He whispered. The tiger looked down at their joined hands, staring at the bracelet with deep admiration, pride and love. She raised her head back up, kissing him gently before she flung her arms around him, holding him tightly against her soft pelt. "Thank _you_, Dragon Warrior…"

The cacophonous roar of fireworks erupting off in the distance did little to distract them from the tenderness of this embrace, sitting under the glow of a full moon, dreaming of their future…

* * *

Mr. Ping's shop had closed hours before, after the seemingly endless stream of patrons had spilled out into the streets to watch the fireworks. The festivities had all but come to an end after a bout of thunderstorms came rumbling through the valley, virtually putting the entire festival to a standstill. The patter of raindrops on the roof of the house made a collective dull roar as two voices bickered quietly in the night.

From within Po's old bedroom, which had lost much of its _feng shui _(as Po put it) after Tigress had gotten through remodeling it, the tiger stood idly with her arms crossed over her chest, long since changed out of her dress and into her pajamas. She critically eyed her husband-to-be from where she stood…

"Oh, come on, Tigress." Po whined. "Don't put me in the middle of this."

"Po, please, I just want to hear it from you…"

"_Alright! _Alright, fine…" He sighed, and prepared himself for…whatever she might do to him. "So you're getting bigger—"

"Bigger?" The feline arched an eyebrow.

"Well yeah." He replied, quickly convincing himself that she wouldn't maim him – or at least not pummel him so mercilessly – if he just sang to her tune. "But I don't mean that you're getting bigger is necessarily a _bad _thing, it's just that…" He paused. "I think I need to stop force-feeding you so often. You're starting to get a little Buddha belly."

If he was trying to make her feel better, it sure didn't look like it was working well. She looked down at her stomach, grasping at it and sighing miserably.

"I _am_ fat," Tigress whined.

"No, not fat." Po clarified. "You're gaining weight. It's totally different."

She gazed up at him, unconvinced. "And just _how _is it different?"

"Well, to be honest, I actually think it's pretty hot."

"Your fiancé gaining weight…turns you on?" The feline deadpanned.

His smile turned into a smug grin, "Yeah, it does."

Before she could snap back at him, Po grabbed the feline by her waist and slung her into his arms like an infant, lifting up her shirt and blowing raspberries into the tiger's belly button. She squealed with laughter, extracting her claws and digging them into his shoulders.

"Excuse me, lover boy," She breathed between laughs. "My lips are up here!"

He laughed along with her, bringing her to the bed and laying her down on it, not ceasing his assault on her tummy.

"What's that?" He said in a mock-childlike tone, tickling her sides. "I'm really enjoying this, Master, please don't stop?"

"_Po!_ Cut it out!" Tigress shrieked.

She grasped in vain for his cheeks and pulled his face – and his misbehaving paws – from her body just as her sides began to hurt from her seemingly relentless laughter. She urged him further up her frame, smiling when his lips were close enough to capture them in a kiss. He let an amused breath of air through his nose when she bit down on his bottom lip in order to make him open his mouth. He gladly obliged, and their tongues dueled against one another, Tigress' giggles puffing her warm breath into his mouth while his fingers nimbly traced across her jaw line.

In another instant, their passionate kiss ended. With the heat of her breath escaping him, Po breathed out a lighthearted sigh, rolling over on his side next to her, and a few moments of unhindered companionship passed between them. Fiery red irises set against a sea of golden yellow met eyes of the most brilliant shade of emerald green, and they stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's intense gaze in perfect, blissful silence.

"So…" He started slowly. "This is a big step, huh?"

"Yeah, it is."

"How much torture do you think we'll go through when the others find out about this?" He asked quietly.

"None," she whispered. "So long as you keep your big mouth shut."

"Oh yeah?" he said sarcastically. "Unless you plan on slapping a muzzle on me, everyone'll know by tomorrow afternoon…"

"Well, that's why we need to take good care of that throat." She chided gently. "This valley dew is just a bit heavier than usual tonight."

"Really?" Po smiled at her, looking around skeptically. "From where I stand, the sun is shining all over the place."

She sighed and kissed him. "…I'm going to kill you in the morning, you insufferable bastard."

Po laughed. "I'm looking forward to it."

Tigress yawned then and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck; she breathed in his scent and purred ever so softly when she finally closed her eyes. Po vaguely heard her whisper something into his neck fur as she quickly drifted off into a deep sleep, smiling to himself as he often did whenever they slept together. He loved watching over her as she slept (although she did confess that she did find it somewhat creepy) – it was something that he was sure he'd never become tired of.

The panda took care not to awaken her as he pulled a blanket over their spent bodies, perching his head on a soft pillow as he continued to watch her. Before he drifted off, he observed the tiger's side gently rise and fall with each breath she took, and took note of the small, yet sweet smile on her lips that told him everything he needed to know.

She was almost his. And he was almost hers.

That was more than enough of a start to something special.

* * *

A/N: In case anyone missed it, I referenced not only Michael Jackson's music (obviously), but I also referenced three movies – all of which were musicals. The only hint I will give you is that they were all made in the mid-to-late 20th Century, and that they were all enormously popular. The first one should be quite easy to spot; the other two may be more difficult to pick out if you aren't familiar with mid-century American cinematography.

If one of you is lucky enough to catch all three references, I'll write something for you. (Almost any request is appropriate; so don't delay!) R&R!

Cheers :)


	10. A Word from Kippis

_**The Thriller**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kung Fu Panda is © 2008-11 DreamWorks Animation SKG

**A NOTE FROM KIPPIS…**

Before I say anything else, I sincerely apologize to my readers and reviewers for taking forever to update (or at least to write this note to you all concerning the continuation of this story). I have every intention of finishing this; a series of things began piling up on me by the end of last summer – between work and my education, and more importantly, my personal life, all of my writing had to go on the back burner. As a result, I'd lost my muse for writing for the KFP 'verse.

However, after seeing KFP2, I'm more than ready to finish this thing up. So please, bear with me over the next weeks as I retool this story and get my butt back into gear. I saw a lot of wonderful things in the second movie, and I'm certain that I'm ready to write again.

Thanks for all the comments and support!

Cheers. :)

* * *

**Next Chapter: Ninth Track – Black Or White**


End file.
